Save Me From The Darness Within
by The-Demon-Goddess
Summary: The Story of Dakotah Fujikaze continues, wanted by the Dark Signers, wanted for the side of Light, which side will she fight for, can Yusei or Jack save her from the darkness within her own heart, will she survive the battle or fade away?
1. The Beginning of the End

-Story-

I re-entered my own body, I could see the real world around me again, then in a bright flash of light Jack and Yusei were back on the track, I saw Jack's runner crash pretty badly, I was standing out side of the garages watching the duel, I also saw Red Dragon Arch Fiend and Star Dust Dragon on the field petrified, I ran on to the track 'oh God, please let Jack be alright' I hoped silently, Yusei got off of his runner and ran with me over to Jack, I knelt down by Jack

"Jack, are you alright?" I asked worried, tears ready to spill, Jack moved with a lot of difficulty so that he could look at Yusei

"I don't know how you did it Yusei, but you're the champ now" Jack said, then he reached a hand out to me, I leaned closer as he placed his hand on my cheek

"I'll let you go… for now" Jack said lightly pressing his lips against mine then he passed out

"Jack" I said quietly, the tears spilling now, I turned Jack on to his back and took his helmet off of him and rested his head in my lap, Yusei sighed, I looked up at him

"Dakotah" Yusei began

"Yusei, don't even start alright, I love you, I really do, with all my heart, but you have to understand, I was with Jack for two years, it was just me and him, and we were each others first's and I just guess a small part of me actually did fall in love with him after that… but god, Yusei I need him in my life but I need you more so please, just please…" I trailed off as violent sobs racked through my entire body, Yusei knelt next to me and hugged me, I buried my face in his shoulder

"Dakotah, please calm down, their getting an ambulance for Jack right now, it'll be here soon I promise" Yusei said trying to comfort me

"No" I groaned into his shoulder

"What? Why not?" Yusei asked

"Because the last time I saw someone in an ambulance, it was my mom and dad before they died at the hospital" I said, Yusei just rubbed my back, then the E. came and took Jack from me, I stood up and wiped my eyes and tried to get my breathing under control, the whole stadium darkened and Yuseis face was on all the screens as the spotlights pointed at him

"It's official we have a new Champion, Yusei Fudo" the announcer shouted into the Mic, everyone in the stadium started chanting Yusei's name, I was over by the ambulance while the loaded and unconscious Jack in, Yusei was next to me, I leaned in and kissed Jacks cheek

"I'll visit you as soon as I can Jack" I promised quietly

"Don't worry, Mr. Atlas will be fine, we're just going to take him to the clinic and run some tests" one of the E. said, then the ambulance was driving off, I sighed sadly and turned around I saw a whole bunch of reporters 'Aw shit!' I thought annoyed, I looked at Yusei

"Uh Yus, Hun, I know we've gone against some pretty tough people in our days but uh we're about to go against something even worse" I said

"Huh?" Yusei asked

"The Media" I said pointing at all of the reporters, then they were running at us

"Yus, Kotah, let's Rev it up and get out of here" Tanner said rolling Yusei's runner back into the garage

"Right" Yusei said, we ran over, grabbed my runner and disappeared into some tunnels under the stadium with both runners

"So Tanner… how do you know about these tunnels?" Leo asked

"Well a guy like me just knows these kind of things" Tanner said

"And?" I said

"That and Blister told me about them… they lead to his place" Tanner finished

"Thought so" I said

"So why are we going to Blisters and who is he?" Adam asked

"Right, Blisters a friend, he helped Yusei get his runner back after he got out of the Facility, and we're hiding out at his place because it's the best place to stay away from the media, they'll never know we're there" I explained

"Sounds good to me a nice earned break" Tiffany said, I rolled my eyes

"Yusei, in that light, I saw the Satilite destroyed by that spider… what does it mean?" Luna asked, I nodded my head

"I saw it too" I said, Yusei grabbed my hand and I looked up at him

"It won't happen, I promise, I'll stop it" Yusei said

"No, we'll stop it, me and you, together" I said, Yusei smiled his smile and I smiled mine

-Later-

We had made it to Blisters and after Yanage explaining more about the Signers to us and why the Crimson Dragon appeared at the Fortune Cup, we were finally relaxing a little

"Hey why don't we play a game to pass the time" Tiffany suggested

"Oh no, I know your idea of games, we are not playing any of them" I said, everyone looked at me confused

"What, I played I never with that girl, and let me just say… she's got a little bit freak in her" I said, everyone laughed and Tanner went up to her

"Y'know, I like freaky girls" Tanner said

"Sorry, I don't date guys who are old enough to be my great grandpa" Tiffany said looking at Tanner annoyed, I started howling with laughter

"Tanner do you need some Aloe Vera for that burn?" I asked between laughs, everyone else laughed too, I finally started to calm down, I was fanning my self, I always get really red in the face when I laugh hard… or when I'm really angry

"But seriously Kotah, let's play a game, how about truth or dare?" Tiffany asked

"What are we Thirteen?" I asked

"I don't know sounds like fun to me" Seth said

"Fine all those in favor say 'I'" Tiffany said, everyone but me said 'I'

"All of those who oppose say 'Nay'" Tiffany said

"Nay" I said

"The 'I's win lets sit in a circle and get this game started" Tiffany said, Yusei grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch with him 'lucky Yanage, he gets to sit out' I thought angrily

"Let go of my hand Yusei, you've turned against me" I said walking away from him

"How did I turn against you?" Yusei asked confused

"You didn't agree with me" I said

"See I told you so! I told you so!" Seth said pointing at Yusei, he just sighed and sat down next to me

"Since Kotah was so against playing she can go first" Tiffany began with a devilish smirk "Truth or Dare?"

"Um… screw it, truth" I said

"Alright, who's better Jack or Yusei?" Tiffany asked, I blushed beet red and I noticed Yusei blush too, and thank god the twins or Danni didn't get what Tiffany meant

"Ok… pass" I said

"What no! the rules are you can't pass" Tiffany said, I sighed and blushed brighter

"Ok fine…" I mumbled my answer at the end

"What was that I couldn't hear you" Tiffany said smirking

"I said…." I mumbled my answer again

"Kotah you gonna have to speak louder" Tiffany said her smirk growing bigger

"I SAID JACK" I yelled, then I covered my mouth blushing as bright as a sunset, Yusei looked at me

"What?" he asked, Tiffany and everyone else was laughing, except the kids who didn't get it

"Well, Yusei I love you and all… it's just… Jack knows what he's doing… you don't know exactly quite yet" I said embarrassed

"Well that's one way to make your Fiancée feel like a man" Adam said laughing hysterically, I frowned as everyone else laughed with him

"Yeah Dakotah I love you too" Yusei said sarcastically and looking away from me, I sighed

"What Jack got more practice then you, so I'm just saying" I said shaking my head

"Y'know that kinda makes you sound like a tramp" Adam said

"Great first I get called a two-timing Skank by Lazar the gay midget, now I'm getting called a tramp by one of my best friends, I really feel the love tonight guys" I said sarcastically

"Alright, alright, Dakotah ask someone it's your turn" Tiffany said trying to cover up her laughs, I glared at her

"Alright then Tiffany Truth or Dare?" I asked smirking

"What do you think? Dare of course!" Tiffany said

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Tanner since he seems to like you so much" I said smirking

"Ah you can't dare anyone to do anything embarrassing Kotah, Y'know something that might give them nightmares for the rest of their life" Tiffany said stuttering

"Oh but you can, you had me tell something embarrassing, so it's only fair, and you said you can't pass" I said smirking

"Why?" Tiffany asked in a whine

"Well they say pay backs a bitch… and it just so happens, I'm that bitch" I said smiling, Tiffany gulped and pecked Tanner on the lips quick before she ran to the bathroom claiming she had to go rinse her mouth out, I laughed evilly

"Alright, since Tiffany's in the bath room, I'll take her turn" Seth said "So Yusei, Truth or Dare"

"Um… Dare" Yusei said unsure

"Alright, I dare you to go shirtless for twenty minutes" Seth said

"Forty bucks say he won't do it" Adam said

"Really, cause Sixty says he will" I said

"I'll take that action, twenty says he won't" Tanner said, we all looked at Yusei, he took off his gloves, then his jacket and finally his shirt

"Pay up losers" I said smirking

"Half of that's mine" Yusei said

"Naturally" I agreed as Adam and Tanner handed me the money, I gave Yusei his Sixty

"Y'know Yusei… I just gave you money for taking your clothes off… you know what that makes you?" I asked trying not to laugh, Yusei eyed me

"No what?" he asked unsure

"A male stripper" I said laughing

"Yeah, Yusei do you got a routine?" Seth asked laughing

"Oh shut up" Yusei said rolling his eyes, me and Seth just laughed harder

"Aw I'm sorry for laughing at you Love, it was just a joke I couldn't resist to make" I said, Yusei rolled his eyes

"Um, do you want that in small bills instead, cause I thought strippers preferred that" I said

"Shut up" Yusei said annoyed, me and Seth started laughing again

-That night-

Everyone was asleep but me and Yusei, Yusei was staring out the window, I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"We have to stop the Satilite from being destroyed" I said, Yusei nodded his head in agreement, then I saw someone outside and his arm had a purple spider mark on it

"Yusei, look" I said

"What?" he asked shocked, he ran for the door and I went after him, he turned to face me

"Dakotah, I want you to stay here alright" Yusei said

"But Yus-"Please Dakotah, just listen to me this one time" Yusei pleaded, I sighed and nodded my head, he kissed my forehead

"Thank you" Yusei said, then he dashed out the door 'hm, this may be my chance to see Jack' I thought, I waited ten minutes to be sure, then I left for the hospital, I ran five blocks and then got into a taxi, the driver took me to the hospital and I paid him and got out, I headed into the hospital from the back to avoid the media, I headed to the nurses station

"Miss could you please tell me where Jack Atlas's room is?" I asked

"I'm sorry miss but he isn't allowed any visitors" the nurse said, then she looked up at me and gasped

"Please, could you just tell me what room he's in, I've been worried about him since the end of the fortune cup, I really need to see if he's ok" I said

"Of-of course Miss Fujikaze, Mr. Atlas already said that if you came by that we should let you right through" the nurse said

"So he's awake?" I asked the nurse nodded her head 'thank god he's alright' I thought

"He's on the fifth floor, room 509" the nurse said, I smiled

"Thank you" I said, I headed to the elevator then I arrived on the fifth floor, I saw Mina sitting outside a door, I walked over

"Hi Mina" I said quietly, Mina looked at me and smiled

"You came, Jack's been hoping you would" Mina said, I smiled

"I was able to get away from Yusei" I said smiling

"Well, he's awake if you want to see him" Mina said

"Thanks" I said, I opened the door and walked in, Jack was standing in front of the window

"Hey, Jackie, if your hurt you should be in bed" I snapped, Jack turned around and faced me, I smiled

"You came" Jack said

"Why wouldn't I? I was worried about you" I said

"I just didn't think you would with Yusei and all" Jack said turning back around

"Well you know what Yusei can just go be a jealous idiot for all I care, I was worried so I wanted to come and see you, besides if I want to do something no one can stop me, I'm too stubborn and headstrong" I said, Jack let out a slight chuckle

"That's for sure" He agreed, I walked over so I stood next to him

"I'm glad you came" Jack said looking at me, I smiled

"I am too and I'm glad your alright, you really had me worried" I said "How're you feeling?"

"I feel fine, it's not like I got shot, like you" Jack said, I smiled and laughed, I had gotten shot, three times in one night, it was back in our Satilite days when the five of us had been the Enforcers, I had been known as the Demon of the Enforcers because of my powers

"You know what, why don't you just get back in bed before I force you too ok" I said

"Like you could" Jack said

"I could break your leg, I might get thrown in jail for battery but you'd at least be in bed" I said calmly

"Fine, fine" Jack said sitting down on the bed then putting his legs up

"So uh… is it breezy in that hospital gown?" I asked laughing, Jack scowled at me

"What? I didn't get to use these joke's on any one else, you're my guinea pig" I said laughing

"Glad I could help" Jack snapped annoyed, I stopped laughing right away

"Jack… What's wrong?" I asked, he only ever snapped at me if something was really wrong, Jack just sighed

"It's nothing alright, just nothing" Jack said

"Your upset about losing aren't you?" I asked, Jack just looked away from me

"And not just losing the duel right?" I asked, Jack looked at me expressionless

"Why Yusei?" was all he could get out

"I… I can't explain it… it's like destiny, we belong together… he's my soul mate" I said not able to put it any other way

"And your mine! Dakotah… think about it, it's possible to be in love with more then one person at the same time" Jack said, I gasped as the realization hit me… Jack was right, it was possible and it was true in my case… I was in love with Yusei and Jack… but I love Yusei more…. He IS my soul mate… not Jack, it can't be, I love him, but I can't be with him

"Your right Jack… and it is true… I am in love with Yusei and I'm in love with you… but I love Yusei more Jack" I said

"You see… I always knew you loved me, because I loved you since the first day I met you" Jack said

"Jack… please stop alright, I know you love me and I do love you… but I can tell you there's really some one else out there for you… I'm not your soul mate… she's out there for you some where" I said

"But your wrong! My soul mate is right here! It's you!" Jack said near yelling

"Jack calm down please you don't need to yell alright" I said calmly

"Fine… if we were just going to argue then why did you come?" Jack asked

"Because, I was worried… and… I really needed to know if you were ok… Yusei was worried too, he's really sorry for having to hurt you like he did" I explained, Jack looked me

"Yeah right, probably just saying that so he didn't make you angry or something" Jack said shaking his head

"Jack, that's not true… he still considers you a friend even after every thing… he still thinks of you as his best friend, the guy he could hang out with when he was bored, the guy he could make jokes with, the guy he could duel with for fun" I said, Jack just kept an expressionless look on his face 'He will do one of two thing's he will admit to everything or he'll say he's just not the same and you'll begin to wonder why you came' How To Save A Life by The Fray played in my head 'heh, I always knew we liked that song for a reason' my voice of reason said 'GO AWAY' I yelled in my head

"Kotah… people change… not always for the better but they change… I wasn't the only one, you did too… you became happier, you sang for the fun of it… you didn't have to worry about any one hurting you or using you cause I was there and so was your family" Jack said

"And their stuck in the Satilite because of Godwin" I said sadly

"I know… I really hope Aya is ok" Jack said

"Me too… I hope Hatsuyo won't hate me for this" I said shaking my head

"I don't think Hatsuyo could hate you… I don't think it's possible for any one to hate some one like you" Jack said giving me a tiny smile, I blushed and smiled

"Jack you realize it's hard for me to stay mad at you when you say things like that" I said

"I know… that's why I say them… how do you think I got you naked in the first place?" Jack asked laughing a little

"Other then the fact that I was completely wasted and I have a weakness for nice Abs" I said "How do you think Yusei got me naked too"

"I do _**NOT**_ need to hear about your and Crab heads sex life" Jack said looking away from me annoyed

"Ok ok, your right that was kinda a low blow" I said, I walked over to the Jack and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek

"Bye Jackie, I'll see you later" I said, I turned around and Jack grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, I looked back at him

"Do you have to go?" Jack asked

"Yeah, I do, before Yusei notices I'm gone… I'm amazed that he wanted to stay with me after I told him I cheated on him with you… and he even proposed to me Jack… I'm going to marry him" I said

"What? No! you can't! it's supposed to be me and you not Yusei and you" Jack said

"Jack… please stop…" I said, Jack sighed and let my wrist go

"I'm sorry Jack" I said

"Me too" Jack said annoyed, I sighed and walked over to the door, I looked back at Jack and he was looking out the window

"Bye" I whispered walking out the door, Mina stood up

"Well?" Mina asked

"I think I only upset him… I'm sorry I came Mina" I said

"No, don't be. Trust me, I bet this made him happier even just a tiny but" Mina said, I smiled

"Bye Mina" I said, I headed back to Blisters and went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, it was going to be a long night

-Morning-

I was sitting in Yuseis lap at the computer desk, he'd told me everything that had happened with him, he'd had a shadow duel… and it kinda shocked me after I had heard all of Hatsuyo's fathers' stories about his dueling days, when he was the king of games… Yugi Moto, Tanner walked over with a cup of coffee and handed it to Yusei

"Thanks" He said taking a swig

"How's it going?" Tanner asked

"Not good. Our search on Spider Symbols isn't going well" Yusei said

"Yeah who knew googleing Spider Symbols would give us tattoos and tattoo parlors that specialize in them" I said sarcastically, Yusei gave me a look

"Any way, we've decided it's time to go to Godwin to get some answers" Yusei said

"Right and we'll hold down the fort while your gone and keep an eye on the kids" Seth said, I smiled at him and mouthed thanks

"Wait you can't go" Luna yelled as her and Leo blocked the door, I sighed and walked over to them

"Look you two we need to go, no ifs ands or buts about it, it has to be done" I said sadly, I had to abandon my poor little cousins after years of not seeing them, see their dad was my dads brother and after my memories had come back after the accident I remembered why there was a guitar with my autograph in their apartment, it had been my present to them for their eleventh birthday seeing as I hadn't been able to make it and I would have if I could too, but with concerts and tours and everything my schedule can get very hectic

"But it's dangerous out there for both of you" Luna argued, then Yusei walked over and knelt down to their level

"Look you guys we'll we have some back up coming" Yusei said

"You mean like extra help?" Leo asked

"Yeah" Yusei said

"Ok Yusei, I'm here now get your girlfriend, your decks and get out here" A familiar voice said through a megaphone, it was Trudge, I quickly hugged Leo and Luna

"I'll miss you guys" I said, then I let them go, me and Yusei left with Trudge and we finally got some answers from Godwin, then he had a helicopter take us to the Satilite with our runners 'I'm gonna save my family' I thought looking out the window of the helicopter

Cliffhanger

Me: YAY! I did it, the sequel is out!

Jack: Yeah whoop dee do

Me: I said I was sorry

Jack: I don't care, I still got mauled by fan-girls… and a few guys

Yusei: Yeah now you know how I feel when you did it to me

Jack: Yeah but no guys attacked you… I feel so violated

Yusei&Me: Suck it up!

Crow: Yeah aren't you supposed to be a man?

Me: Hey Crow you finally made it!

Crow: Well I thought I'd come now since I'm going to be in the next Chapter

Yusei: If that's the case when's Kiryu showing up Kotah

Me: um either the next Chapter or the one after that I'm not sure yet

Kiryu: Well I'm here either way

Jack: *Rolls eyes* Great just like old times

Me: Ok I know you don't get along in the story, or the anime at that, but you can at least make an effort for here, Ok

The Guys: Fine

Me: Thank you, Now as for our new title, we have a lot of people to thank for sending ideas

Kiryu: Alucardsdarkmistress

Yusei: Rockbunny1

Jack:Kazumichan123

Crow: And of course our very own Dakotah for slaving over this story and trying to find a great title for it

Me: Crow quit being a kiss ass

Yusei: Yeah she's mine remember

Crow: Yeah but how many times has she changed her mind at the last minute about what she wants

Me: Yeah but I don't date 4s Crow, it's 6 or up

Jack: Yeah and I'm a 10

Me: Jack you're a 6, that's why I said I don't date under anyone who ranks under 6 cause I dated you

Kiryu: Yeah now see I'm a 10

Me: You're a 5, Yuseis 10

Yusei: I win again

Jack: Oh whatever just rate and review and send us comments

-End-


	2. Returning Home

Recap:

"Wait you can't go" Luna yelled as her and Leo blocked the door, I sighed and walked over to them

"Look you two we need to go, no ifs ands or buts about it, it has to be done" I said sadly, I had to abandon my poor little cousins after years of not seeing them, see their dad was my dads brother and after my memories had come back after the accident I remembered why there was a guitar with my autograph in their apartment, it had been my present to them for their eleventh birthday seeing as I hadn't been able to make it and I would have if I could too, but with concerts and tours and everything my schedule can get very hectic

"But it's dangerous out there for both of you" Luna argued, then Yusei walked over and knelt down to their level

"Look you guys we'll we have some back up coming" Yusei said

"You mean like extra help?" Leo asked

"Yeah" Yusei said

"Ok Yusei, I'm here now get your girlfriend, your decks and get out here" A familiar voice said through a megaphone, it was Trudge, I quickly hugged Leo and Luna

"I'll miss you guys" I said, then I let them go

-Story-

Me and Yusei pulled our runners to a stop, there was a person on top of one of the rubble hill's on a black runner with wings, Yusei got off of his runner and took his helmet off, I also took my helmet off and got up

"You got some explaining to do pal, so start talking" The guy who owned the runner said, he had bright orange hair and a lot of marks

"First things first" Yusei said, they both raised their fists in the air like they were going to punch each other

"You asked for it!" The guy said, then they took the swing and locked hands with each other and grasped each others other hand in a hand shake, I laughed at them

"Hey Yusei" the guy said

"Good to see you Crow" Yusei said smiling, they patted each others shoulders while still shaking hands

"What have you been up too?" Yusei asked, as they let each others hands go

"Oh come on you know me! Still fighting the good fight, robbing the rich to feed the poor and all that" Crow said, I stepped next to Yusei

"Yup Crow your still the broke ass ghetto Robin Hood of the Satilite" I said smiling, I heard Yusei let out a chuckle next to me

"OH MY GOD! DAKOTAH!" Crow shouted happily and I was stuck in a bone-crushing bear hug, I laughed and patted Crows back

"How's it going birdbrain?" I asked, Crow finally let me go

"It's going, and what about you two? You back together?" He asked curious

"Yup" I said smiling

"And Stronger then ever" Yusei finished his arm going around my waist

"That's great! It actually gives me hope that there's still some good left in the world… That and Martha owes me twenty bucks" Crow said my jaw dropped

"You guys bet on weather I would stay with Jack or go back to Yusei?… and Martha bet against Yusei?" I asked shocked, Crow nodded his head

"What brand of crack was she smoking at the time?" We all laughed at that then Crow looked at Yuseis mark

"So I see sector security got to you" Crow said, the fact that sector security had done that to Yusei really pissed me off, I couldn't stand it! Yuseis not as bad as everyone tires to make him out to be, he was always so sweet and thoughtful even when we were younger

-Flashback-

We were about thirteen, and I had found these poor little kittens out in the rain, and I had sneaked them past Martha but now I needed something to feed them and if I went to get them something Martha would find out about them and tell me I had to put them back out side

"Hey Dakotah- what the? Why do you have kittens in here?" someone asked, I turned around and gasped

"Oh Thank god it's only you" I said

"What are you doing with those cat's?" Yusei asked, I sighed

"I found them outside and I don't want them to die" I said, Yusei smiled sympathetically

"I'll help you" Yusei said, I smiled in relief

"Really? Yusei you're the best" I said giving him a hug

"No Problem Kotah, now what do you need me to do for them?" Yusei asked

"They need milk, their still trying to wean, so do you think you can get some?" I asked smiling nervously, Yusei smiled back

"I'll see what I can do" he said, twenty minutes later Yusei had a bowl of milk and the kittens had just finished it off, as I began to dry them all with a towel again, they pawed at me and at each other and began to play fight, it was adorable, I looked at Yusei gratefully and kissed his cheek

"Thanks so much Yusy" I said, he blushed

"No Prob Kotah" Yusei said nervously, I picked up the black kitten that had the same striking blue eyes I'd seen before and fell in love with

"I think I'll name him Yusei" I said smiling, Yusei looked at me confused

"What? Why after me?" Yusei said

"He's got your eyes" I said putting the kitten in Yuseis face, they stared at each other , then Yusei swiped his tongue across Yuseis nose as he blinked

"Heh heh, I think he likes you" I said, Yusei rolled his eyes as I put Yusei back on the bed to play with his brothers and sisters

-End Flashback-

I smiled at the memory, that was one of the caring moments I remembered from our childhood, and it was one of my favorites

"Yeah well hm" Yusei said shrugging

"No 'Yeah well hm' once we go back to Domino I'm gonna fricken go to the department and kick some asses if I have too, I'm **gonna**

get someone to fix this, for you too Crow" I said angrily

"Dakotah, it doesn't matter" Yusei said

"Yeah I actually like my reputation" Crow said smiling

"And who cares what other people think, we love each other right?' Yusei asked, I smiled

"Right" I agreed giving him a kiss

"Well that's one thing I didn't miss, having to watch you and Yusei suck each others faces off, could you not do that in front of people? It's kinda nauseating" Crow said, Yusei began to pull away, but I brought him closer and waved Crow off, Yusei pulled away after a second

"Kotah, you know I love it when you do that, but uh… did you only do that to mess with Crow?" Yusei asked, I thought for a second

"Mostly, yeah, but I love you" I said hugging his arm and looking at him with a sweet smile, Yusei rolled his eyes and Crow laughed

"Still the same old Dakotah" Crow said, I smiled

"Damn straight! I was too proud of who I was to change who I am birdbrain" I said smiling

"Except your hairs shorter… and… did _you_ get shorter?" Crow asked

"Shut it before I make you shut it Crow" I said annoyed

"Kotah your not that short" Yusei said trying to keep me from beating Crow, I looked up at him annoyed

"Yusei, your '5'10', I'm '5'3'… don't tell me I'm not short, cause that's a damn lie" I said, Yusei sighed in annoyance, he didn't like me putting myself down, Crow just laughed again, he was used to me making fun of myself, I did it all the time, I mean if you can't learn to laugh at your self then you shouldn't be laughing at anyone else

"Anyway, I see you finally learned how to use a wrench" Yusei said smirking and looking at the runner on the hill

"Yeah finished her last year, she's a beauty right? What do you two say about hitting the streets?" Crow asked

"Sure, and I bet I'm still faster then both of you" I said smirking

"Yeah right Kotah" Crow said

"I'm faster then both of you on my feet, I bet I'm faster then you on my runner" I said smiling

"Oh whatever mini-midget" Crow said putting a hand on my forehead and pushing me

"Jerk" I said as I stumbled back a bit

"You said it before you self Kotah, 'Take pride in who you are'" Crow quoted, I rolled my eyes as he headed back up for his runner, we all got back on our runners and drove out on to the streets, I smiled at Yusei and Crow 'I finally got my boys back… even if I'm missing two of them right now' I thought sadly

-Flashback-

This was one of my more favorite memories of being an Enforcer when we go and fine something stupid to do for the hell of it, and usually I was the instigator as was Crow, Jack and Kiryu were the planners and Yusei was the silent follower, also I would be the one to execute the plan when it was finished

"So What stupid thing have you two come up with for me to do this time?" I asked Jack and Kiryu smirking

"Kotah, you've done everything we can think of from actually throwing a water balloon at Martha, which was practically a suicide mission, to stealing a row boat from the docks and riding it down the biggest hill we could find, we're finally out of ideas" Kiryu said, Jack nodded in agreement

"I mean honestly, to do all of that… You are some degree of crazy" Jack said

"No!… I'm a whole new level" I said smiling "And I'm slowly corrupting you all to that level… hell if it weren't for me none of you would even know what dirty jokes were"

"Yeah some existence that would be without dirty thoughts popping into our heads all the time and finding the double meanings in everything" Crow said sarcastically

"Your teenage boys… it would've happened either way with or without my help" I said, Yusei rolled his eyes as the others laughed

"Well, what could we get Kotah to do this time?" Crow wondered aloud

"No way! No more stupid and dangerous ideas from any of you, Kotahs done enough stupid shit" Yusei said putting his arm around me, even at fifteen he was a protective boyfriend

"Yusei, I'll say when I've done enough stupid shit, right now we gotta figure out something stupid for me to do" I said

"How about the Jackass stunt with the shopping cart" Crow suggested

"And where do you suppose we find a shopping cart, cause we ain't getting one from the junkyard, do you want me to get tetanus from all that rust?" I asked

"How about the one where they jump from the roof into an arm chair" Jack said

"How about a mattress cause I don't think Martha would be happy if we ruined one of her chairs again" I said

"Kotah you were the one playing with the lighter" Kiryu said

"So? YOU should've taken it away from me! You all know I'm the one with A.D.D." I said annoyed, they nodded their heads in exasperation

"So… How are we gonna get a mattress out of Martha's place?" Crow asked

"Well we can leave that up to my awesome Ninja skills" I said smiling

"What Ninja skills? You trip on flat surfaces, I mean c'mon how is that even possible?" Kiryu said

"Fine… I distract Martha and you guys sneak it out" I said, Crow Jack and Kiryu nodded in agreement

"You are pretty good at distracting people" Crow said

"Exactly how I talked sector security into forgetting about you guys so you could run away, honestly how do you get caught stealing anymore, I've done it so much I'm like a fricken cat burglar" I said shaking my head in annoyance

"Yeah well whatever" Jack said looking away, I laughed now, and well let's just say it did all go as planed except for Martha coming outside just as I was ready to jump from the roof scaring me and making me fall instead of jump and well… I had to use crutches for a while but it was damn well worth it I say!

-End Flashback-

I smiled we were heading towards main street when we jumped some rubble and became airborne for a few seconds Crow shouted a cheer and I laughed as when the three of us hit the ground, Crow looked over at us

"So Yusei, I hear your some big shot champion now" Crow said smirking

"Yeah something like that" Yusei said and the tree of us laughed, then Crow looked at me

"So Kotah, what's it like being a big time Rockstar?" Crow asked, I smiled hugely then looked at him seriously

"Dude, it is. The. Shit" I began "The parties are hardcore, and a lot of the guys got great Abs to do body shots off of" we all laughed then Crow and Yusei looked at me seriously

"Wait are-are you serious about the body shots thing?" Crow asked

"Well maybe, ask Jack" I said smiling, Yusei looked at me annoyed as Crow snickered

"That's not funny Dakotah" Yusei said, I smiled again

"But then again I got so smashed I think even some girls were doing body shots off of me" I said then shrugged "Well I guess Jell-o Shots will do that to you"

"Kotah just shut up" Yusei said shaking his head

"Let the girl talk Yusei, so what else happened, were these girls hot? Did you ever do anything with any of them? And don't leave out any details" Crow said, I looked at him annoyed

"Shut up Crow" I said and pulling ahead of them, a little while later we were parked in the center and sitting from the rubble looking down at the empty street

"So Godwin captured your friends and your family to make the two of you duel in that tournament?" Crow asked almost shocked, Yusei nodded his head

"Now we need to make sure their safe, and last we heard Kotahs family was here in the Satilite" Yusei explained, Crow looked at me with wide eyes

"Your families here?" Crow asked

"Yeah, my big brothers, my sister-in-law, my niece and one of my best friends" I explained

"Well then lets head to your old hide-out, then we can look for your family Kotah" Crow said, I smiled and Yusei looked around

"Hey Crow why are the streets so deserted?" Yusei asked 'I've been wondering too, I know it's been a couple of years but usually it's rush hour' I thought

"These creepy cats have been coming around lately like down there look" Crow said, down in the street their were two people in dark robes followed by a group of people who looked… well like zombies

"They spout these wacky teachings and things trying to round up followers, I hear their gathering everyone deep within the Satilite" Crow explained

"Wait you mean underground?" Me and Yusei both asked confused

"Things have gotten weird around here you guys, weirder then usual" Crow said 'Then we better look into this' I heard Yuseis mind think as he reached for my hand, I leaned into him and kissed his neck once "Join us" a voice I didn't recognize whispered, I looked behind me expecting to see someone, but no one was there 'What the? What's going?' I wondered

"Dakotah you alright?" Yusei asked, I looked at him

"Yeah… just thought I heard something is all" I said unsure, I shook my head

"Well maybe your losing it" Crow said smiling

"Crow… we all know that ok, it's been going on for years, it's just finally starting to get worse is all" I said, and the three of us laughed 'What could've said that?… who wants me to join them?' I wondered worriedly

-? POV-

I watched as Crow, Yusei, and Dakotah got on to their runners as left the square

"Soon, Very soon, You will be one of us Dakotah" I said smirking

"Kiryu" I turned to see my fellow Dark Signer, Misty Treadwell(I think that's how you spell her last name, if not can someone message me with the correct spelling?)

"What is it?" I asked annoyed

"I still can't figure out why little miss Rockstar is so special" Misty said nastily

"You jealous she's more famous then you?" I asked smirking evilly, Misty blushed slightly

"No! I am not! I just want to know why she's so special" Misty said quickly

"It's like the prophecy said:

A Beauty with a flame

Who can manipulate the earth

The sea

The sky

The air

And Fire

She will bring doom

She will bring destruction…

She will bring the end"

Misty frowned and I smirked

"Your just jealous it's not you" I said

"No!, but how do you know she's the one" Misty asked

"She used to be one of my friends… before I was betrayed… I knew what she was capable of" I said shrugging

"So she can control elements" Misty asked folding her arms across her chest

"She can do so much more then that, and she will, especially with the power of the Crimson Dragon at her control" I said smirking again, then I started laughing

-Dakotah POV-

We were driving through the tunnels of the old abandoned sub-way station where Yusei and the guys used to live, it was like nostalgia coming back here, we were finally coming up to the platform, I saw Blister leaning down so he could see us and I saw to other people and it made me smile 'Nervin, Rally' I thought happily, I saw Yusei smile too and Rally smiled hugely, we stopped in front of the platform,

"Yusei! You came back!" Rally shouted happily

"Hey there Yusei" Nervin said, then two head poked out of the back 'Tank and Blitz' I thought happy to see them again, Yusei got off of his runner and took his helmet off and sat it on his runner

"Did I miss anything?" Yusei asked, Rally ran up to Yusei to greet him with a hug

"Hey! The craziest thing happened to us last week and we meet these weird new people who said they knew Dakotah" Rally said, I gasped, and Yusei smiled, not only pleased to see Rally and everyone else again, but that we had found my family

"Well now that I'm back here in the Satilite, I'm going to set thing straight" Yusei promised as Rally let go, Yusei looked up at Blister, Crow also got off of his runner and took off his helmet and stood back behind Yusei seeing as we were both behind him with our runners

"Blister thanks for helping me and Dakotah out" Yusei said gratefully

"No worries Yusei" Blister said

"So uh, is this an exclusive club or can anyone join?" Crow asked walking over to Yusei

"Hey Crow" Tank and Blitz said

"I didn't recognize you with the helmet and bike" Nervin said

"Speaking of not Recognizing, who's on the other black runner?" Rally asked, I smiled

"Come on" Yusei said, I rolled my eyes, got off my runner and took my helmet off

"Dakotah?" Rally and the other guys shouted, Rally ran over to me and hugged me

"Hey itty bitty buddy" I said smiling and hugging back

"Kotah, I missed you! What's the city like?" He asked smiling

"I missed you too itty bit, and the cities no fun with out you" I said patting his head, then Tank and Nervin were hugging me then Blitz ran over

"Hey Rally… move will ya… your hogging Kotah" Blitz said trying to find a place to hug me from and pushing Rally out of the, he huffed and folded his arms

"Your all a bunch of perverts" I laughed and Yusei pried the guys off of me

"Thanks Love… I was starting to suffocate" I said smiling, Yusei smiled back his usual smile, then he turned to the guys looking annoyed

"Try that with my Fiancée again and watch what happens" Yusei said sounding very serious, but I saw the amused glint in his eye

"So you two are going to get married?" Nervin asked amazed, I smiled at Yusei

"Yup, I love Yusei… more then I ever loved anyone or anything" I said grabbing his hand and lacing our fingers

"And you're the only women I'll ever love, I promise" Yusei said giving me a quick kiss

"Hey! Dude! Get the hell off my sister" a voice shouted as someone pulled us apart

"What the?" I looked around and saw Aritomo, his short fiery red hair sticking up in disarray like usual, Aritomo was wearing his usual pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a black button down shirt on open over that, his green eyes were sparkling happily, he looked like our mother

"Tomo!" I shouted hugging him around the neck

"Hey little sis who's the dude that was hanging on you?" Aritomo asked as I let him go

"Oh, right um Tomo, this is Yusei… My Fiancée" I said smiling nervously and gesturing to Yusei who looked a bit miffed that our kiss had been broken up by someone

"Fiancée" Three voices yelled in unison with Aritomo's, I smiled nervously and mouth sorry to Yusei as my other brother his wife with their daughter and my best friend came up to me, Tamadasa had shaggy black hair and blue eyes (Heh, kinda sounds like Yusei… almost), he looked like our Father, except dad had green eyes and mom had blue eyes, he was wearing what he had worn the day he had been taken from home, see he worked at Kaiba Crop. For our grandpa Seto Kaiba, our dad had been born during grandpas early twenties so my dad was only in his late twenties when he had died, he was wearing a white button down shirt that was tucked into his black jeans and he was wearing a black tie and Hatsuyo, who had long pink hair and was wearing a Chinese style outfit, she was also Yugi Moto's Granddaughter, was wearing Tamadasa's suit jacket and holding their little pink hair daughter who was wearing a pair of jeans, tennis shoes a white t-shirt and a dark pink zip-up hoodie to match, and Ritsu was wearing Dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt tucked into his jeans, button down blue shirt with short sleeves and a pair of glasses which made him look so adorable with his extremely spiky black hair and blue eyes and he actually reminded me of Yusei a lot, except for the glasses

"Hey guys" I said nervously and backing up by Yusei so I could hide behind him if necessary

"A fiancée?… since when?" Tamadasa yelled in anger, his face beginning to turn red from anger, ah even though we weren't related by blood, we really were a lot alike

"Since during the fortune cup when Yusei proposed to me" I said

"Wait… Yusei? The guy you sprung from the Facility?' Ritsu asked

"You went to the Facility?" Tamadasa and Aritomo both boomed angrily, I sighed, damn over-protective brothers… and Fiancée… and best friend, hell I'm just surprised Ritsu hadn't told them yet

"Yes I did, and thanks for ratting me out Ritsu, Your just such a great friend" I said annoyed, Ritsu smiled innocently and shrugged, I sighed and started explaining everything to my brothers (Well not entirely everything, just why I was with Yusei, who he was and that Godwin had sent them here to threaten me, which wasn't an entire lie), my brothers sighed

"Well at least your Ok" Tamadasa said in a sigh and running a hand though his hair, then Aya looked at me and smiled, I smiled back, then she looked serious as she looked at the guys who were by me

"Auntie Kotah… where's uncle Jack?" She asked, I jolted at the question a bit and Yusei sent me a look, I smiled at him nervously then went over to Aya

"Aya, Sweetie, uncle Jack's in the city" I said

"Why?" She asked

"Cause I had to leave him there" I said

"Why?" Aya asked again, I sighed

"Because, baby, I don't love him like I used too" I said sadly 'But I still do love you Jack, I'm sorry I put you through all of this, I'm such a horrible person' I thought, then I heard a helicopter above and I knew Sector Security was here

"Shit" I said, what the hell else could go wrong today?

Cliffhanger

Me: Well the sequel is going ok so far I'd say

Jack: Yeah I guess

Me: Oh stop being such a fricken baby

Jack: Why should I? you don't have to deal with that annoying reporter

Me: Yeah and that's the funny part

Jack: Why do I have to show her around and tell her how things work?

Me: Cause I say so, and she's going to become your friend remember, like in the Anime

Jack: I Hate you

Carly: Hey Jack, What's that over there?

Jack: *sighs* That leads to the pool

Carly: *takes Picture* Why do you have a pool

Me: What do you think we actually just talk the whole time? I bet if you open the door you'll see a lot of people

Carly: Ok *opens door and takes picture*

Me: Sorry Ritsu, Tiffany, Seth, Adam

Carly:*closes door* What about that door

Jack: That leads to the game room

Carly: Sweet! *Opens door and takes more picture*

Leo and Luna: HEY, STOP TAKING PICTURES

Me: *laughs*

Carly: *Closes door* what about this one *Opens door*

Me: That's just a storage closet

Carly: Oh….

Jack: *Sighs annoyed* Carly let's just go, I'll introduce you to everyone

Me: Well rate and review and send us comments please

-End-


	3. Learning to Fogive

Recap:

-? POV-

I watched as Crow, Yusei, and Dakotah got on to their runners as left the square

"Soon, Very soon, you will be one of us Dakotah" I said smirking

"Kiryu" I turned to see my fellow Dark Signer, Misty Treadwell (I think that's how you spell her last name; if not can someone message me with the correct spelling?)

"What is it?" I asked annoyed

"I still can't figure out why little miss Rock star is so special" Misty said nastily

"You jealous she's more famous then you?" I asked smirking evilly, Misty blushed slightly

"No! I am not! I just want to know why she's so special" Misty said quickly

"It's like the prophecy said:

A Beauty with a flame

Who can manipulate the earth

The sea

The sky

The air

And Fire

She will bring doom

She will bring destruction…

She will bring the end"

Misty frowned and I smirked

-Story-

-Jacks POV-

I was in the crappy hotel room the girl, Carly Nagisa, who saved me from the hospital had rented for us, I was in the closed off room looking out the window holding a newspaper

"Looks like I really am yesterdays news, it's amazing how quickly everyone turned on me cause I lost… I lost!" I said angrily and remembering in that weird light how Yusei had been able to beat me

"How could I lose to him… Twice… grrrrr and how could Dakotah chose him over me? I loved her more, I always did!" I said really starting to get pissed off, right now I wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Yusei and have Dakotah back in my arms 'Why? Why don't you love me like I love you Dakotah? Ever since I met you I loved you'

"_I'm going to marry him Jack"_ Dakotah's voice played in my head again, I growled I closed my eyes in frustration and hit the wall with my good hand hard 'I'm going to get you back!… you've already cheated on Yusei with me once, what's going to stop me from taking you back?' I thought smirking and opening my eyes, I grabbed my jacket and jumped out the window, when I landed I put my jacket on as best I could and started walking away, I was heading to the train station so I could get to the tower, it had been visible from the hotel room and there was a great view up there… I would know, I had taken Dakotah up for dates so many times, as she said the one time she was ok with heights, but the thing that began to get to me as I walked down the street wasn't that I didn't have Dakotah with me like I normally would, it was that not a single person was coming up to me 'Unbelievable, yesterday I would've had one-hundred people asking me for an autograph and today…nothing' I thought almost sickened by it, but walking down the street with nothing but my thoughts did bring back certain memories of Dakotah and I together

-Flashback-

I was walking down the street trying to find something for Dakotah for Christmas, this was our first Christmas together and we had left the Satellite five months ago and she was still more then pissed with me, hell she barely even spoke to me it was that bad, but I had talked to her brothers and they told me the best thing to get her was probably something to do with either Anime or Final Fantasy/ Kingdom Hearts… they said she was obsessed with the stuff… not that they had to tell me, back in the Satellite every chance she got she made us watch Final Fantasy VII Advent Children cause she was obsessed with the damn movie(I truly am in real life, Cloud Strife is a mega hottie hence my username), I was walking down the street when I finally found it Dakotahs favorite Anime store (Again according to her brothers) I walked in and lucky me the guy had been able to give me an original copy of the first Final Fantasy video game and Dakotahs favorite movie, when I got home, I found Dakotah napping on the couch,

"Yusei…" She called weakly in her sleep, I sighed, she just didn't get that I loved her, I loved her so much, I had for a very long time, that's why I brought her with me, she needed the chance for a shot at her own dreams, she had needed to go home to be with her family especially when she found out she had a niece, and she really just needed to get away from all the dangers of the Satellite, she'd been shot three times in one night and I didn't want her to get hurt like that again, I gently shook her shoulder

"Kotah wake up" I said quietly

"Yusei?" She asked hopefully, I sighed again

"No Kotah it's me" I said, she looked at me and her eyes focused

"Oh…. Hey Jackie" She said not caring

"If your still tired go up stairs and sleep in a bed for once" I said annoyed

"No, no I'm fine" she said yawning

"Fine, any way your brother called while you were asleep, we're going to spend Christmas with them" I said then she muttered something that I didn't quite catch but I'm pretty sure I heard 'I'd rather spend Christmas with Yusei and Crow', I sighed again

"Kotah" I said as she got up to get the phone

"What?" She asked

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked

"Yeah… and I don't love you" She said

-End Flashback-

I always thought that she didn't love was the worst thing she could say to me, but I was wrong the worst thing she could say to me was that she was going to marry Yusei, I sighed as I walked into the train station, I walked up to the platform but something stopped me and said I needed a pass of some sort, then all these people started telling me things and then SHE was there

"Uh this isn't Jack this is my uh cousin Ralph, he just looks like Jack" the black haired glasses wearing girl Carly Nagisa said trying to pull me out of the train station with her

"Who hell is Ralph?" I asked looking at her confused

"C'mon on Ralph!" she hissed jerking on my arm and dragging me outside

"Who the hell is Ralph?" I asked again

"Oh be quiet!" She hissed at me, when we got outside she dragged me over to the tracks

"Are you insane!" She said sharply and quietly "Are you completely stupid? The media is still looking for you, and if they find you, your screwed, and you also still haven't recovered!" 'it's like getting yelled at by Dakotah, except Carly wears glasses, isn't a midget and doesn't have really curly red hair' I thought amazed at how angry and mean Carly could get like Dakotah, then again Carly did know Dakotah since Carly was Tiffany's cousin, god who doesn't know that bitch Tiffany?

"Look I don't need your help or anyone else's so I'm out of here!" I growled at her as I started to walk off

"Oh so that's how your gonna treat someone who saved your sorry ass, I get who you are Jack, your just a selfish, arrogant, pampered, priss" Carly yelled at me angrily as I walked away 'what the hell? It's like I'm getting yelled at by a Dakotah double' I thought turning around as Carly turned to look at all the people near, she started yelling for their attention, I walked back over

"Hey, everybody, everybody look over-" I put my hand over Carly's mouth and dragged her backwards and turned her around

"Look, if you want me to hang out with you I'll do it, but I'll do it with dignity" I growled at her, Carly smiled like an idiot and nodded her head

"Now first things first, we need to get you a disguise!" Carly said excitedly 'God please don't let it be anything like shopping with Dakotah' I silently begged

-Flashback-

"Oh c'mon Jack just try it on, it's so you!" Dakotah said throwing a shirt over, I looked at it, it was one of those tight black checkered shirts you see emo people wearing

"Ok for the last time, I do not have the same taste in clothes as you do, I am not emo, and I am not a fag who wears tight clothes to attract other guys' attention" I said angrily and throwing the shirt over

"Hey how many times do I have to ask you not to make fun of Adam and Seth!" Dakotah yelled angrily at me and throwing another shirt over

"I do not wear pink!" I said throwing the shirt back over

"Oh come on, tough guys wear pink" Dakotah said and I could hear the smile in her voice

"Plus tight clothes with bright colors attract girls, don't you wanna attract girls Jackie?" Dakotah asked, I pulled on my black tank and opened the dressing room door

"Now why would I want to attract other girls when I have the girl of my dreams right here in front of me?" I asked cupping Dakotah's cheek, she blushed in embarrassment

"Jack…" She muttered looking down, I pulled her in for a kiss, she pulled away smiling

"Alright, now get back in there and start trying on some jeans" She demanded

"Why?" I asked

"Cause the one's you're wearing are getting old and ratty and I doubt you wanna be seen in public with a hole on the ass of you jeans showing your boxers to everyone… you want people to see those boxers with Sponge Bob on them?" She asked starting to laugh I blushed embarrassed

"You promised you would never mention those ever again!" I said angrily

"I do the laundry, it's going to come up so get in there and just try on some damn jeans" Dakotah ordered, I sighed and walked back in annoyed

"Just so you know I'm not doing this because you told me to, I'm doing this so I don't get seen with holey jeans in public" I said closing the door of the dressing room

"Whatever makes you feel better Jackie" She said cheerily, I rolled my eyes

-end flashback-

"Perfect, no one will be able to tell it's you" Carly said happily, we'd gone to some store and now instead of my trench coat, I was stuck wearing a regular gray jacket, a pair of sunglasses and some old hat

"I look like a disco-tech reject I feel absurd" I said annoyed 'If anyone I knew saw me like this… I don't even want to think about it, no doubt if Dakotah saw me she'd do something to make fun of me then hold it over my head for the rest of my life' I thought

"Wow, someone sure is high-strung, you need to chill out and have fun!" Carly said smiling still

"I hate fun" I said really starting to get annoyed with her

"Sure, sure" she said like I was lying and dragging me along to only god knew where this time, it turned out to be the amusement park, and there was nothing _amusing _about it, it only brought back more memories of Dakotah and me together

-Flashback-

"Auntie Kotah" an adorable little girl with pink hair and green eyes asked

"Yeah Aya" Dakotah asked

"Can we ride the rowwer coaster again!" She exclaimed, Dakotah laughed, Aya had problems pronouncing her 'L's and Dakotah just thought it was hilarious

"Ask uncle Jack" Dakotah said

"Can we uncle Jack?" Aya asked looking up at me with those cute puppy dog eyes

"Or have you not recovered yet from the whiplash, cause pukeing up your lunch did not look all that good" Dakotah said

"I'm perfectly fine, I'm the King after all" I said then felt my stomach jump

"But we can ride it later" I added, Dakotah just started laughing

"Auntie Kotah what's so funny?" Aya asked

"Uncle Jack's not as tough as he'd like to be" Dakotah answered as Aya looked at her confused

"Oh hush!" I said annoyed, Dakotah just giggled

-end flashback-

We were sitting on a park bench after all the rides today, Carly was sipping a soda from one of the stands

"That sure was fun wasn't it?" Carly asked

"I've had more fun watching paint dry" I said still annoyed, Carly sighed

"You really need to relax and have fun" Carly said, I rolled my eyes behind the sunglasses, got up and walked away

"Hey! Where are you going?" Carly asked following me

"I did what you wanted now I'm out of here" I said

"Jack! Jack!" An excited child's voice yelled, a little boy came up to us

"Jack!" He said happily and smiling up at me, Carly knelt down to his level

"Oh, I'm sorry little boy but your wrong, this isn't Jack" Carly said trying to get the kid to go away

"I know it's Jack, Jack, my friends all say your not good anymore because you lost to that Satellite but I still think you're the best and that you'll win the title back" The kid exclaimed, I smiled sadly to my self and looked down at him with out an expression

"That's nice kid, but I'm not Jack Atlas" I said putting my hand on his head as I walked by him

"Later Jack!" the kid called excitedly, I walked until I came to the water fountain 'maybe that kids friends are right, maybe I am just a wash out now' I thought then the fountain shot water out and I could see Yuseis smiling face

"Your wrong old friend" his voice played in my head, then his face was replaced with Dakotahs

"Your NOT a wash out Jack, you're a great duelist who lost once, it happens to us all" She said her face looked like the normal angry Dakotah 'Yusei, Dakotah… I have to find you both' I thought hitting m fist against the railing, I walked away from the fountain looking for Carly, I had to tell her I was leaving, I found her talking to the reporter who'd been trying to expose that I'm actually from the Satellite, I stood there just watching her and glaring behind my glasses then I finally walked away, I wound up at the tower where I had actually taken Dakotah out to so many times, it was because she loved to watch the sunset and I loved being near her so much, I rode the elevator to the top of the tower and walked over to the railing to watch the sea and just thought about different things such as the time I proposed to Dakotah

-Flashback-

Me and Dakotah walked out of the elevator she walked over to the railing to watch the sunset, I softly smiled at her, she looked beautiful in the sunset her hair looked like fire and her green eyes sparkled I walked over to her and kissed her, she pulled away after a few seconds

"So why'd we come here?" She asked

"No special reason, just wanted to take you out, you like to watch the sunset right?" I asked, she smiled and nodded her head

"Kotah" I said, she looked at me

"Yeah?" She asked

"I love you" I said, she smiled

"I love you too" She said, then I looked at her seriously

"More then you ever loved Yusei right?" I asked, she didn't say anything

"Right?" I asked

"Y-yes" She answered, I could hear the hesitation in her voice I sighed and reached in to my pocket and knelt down on one knee Dakotah gasped

"Dakotah, I've loved you for a very long time and I want to be with you forever so will you please marry me?" I asked, Dakotah looked completely shocked and somewhat appalled

"Jack… no" She said shaking her head no and looking sad

"What?" I asked quietly and sadly

"Don't get me wrong Jack I love you I really do" Dakotah said holding my face in her hands now

"But marriage isn't something I can do with you, I mean I know your only doing this because of the pregnancy scare but still Jack I can't marry you" Dakotah said

"Why not?" I asked holding her hands as she held my face

"I really truly do love you Jack, but until I can forgive you for doing what you did, I just can't marry you, but I can accept you and that I'm with you and that it's me and you now, maybe I can marry some day but not yet, not while we're so young… understand?" she asked I nodded my head and stood up letting her hands go she removed one hand

"Jack… can_you _forgive _me_?" She asked hopeful, I took her hand off my face and held it

"What is there to forgive, you were being honest and as long as you'll stay with me… I'll be fine" I said, Dakotah smiled and kissed me, then she hugged me

"I love you Jackie I really do" She said

"I love you too Kotah" I said hugging her back and stroking her hair 'Why don't you want to marry me? I can give you everything you'll ever want or need… you still love Yusei I bet' I thought sadly and held her tighter hoping she hadn't been reading my mind

-End flashback-

'I wonder what would've happened if she'd said yes instead, maybe we'd already be married and expecting our first child' I thought as the sun started lowering in the sky, I lost myself in other memories, especially when I first met Dakotah

-Flashback-

(I bet this is the one you've all been waiting for, how everyone met each other huh? Jack: again I thought you didn't interrupt the story Me: Oh right sorry again folks)

I'd been eleven years old when I met Dakotah, and I still remembered the day perfectly, Me, Yusei, and Crow had all been outside playing when Martha walked in to the back with a girl walking behind her, the girl had long straight red hair that really stuck out compared to anything else in the Satellite

"Boys come here for a moment" Martha called, we all walked over

"Aw Martha what is it we were busy playing" Crow complained, Martha sighed annoyed

"Crow this won't take longer then a moment alright" Martha said

"Fine" Crow said annoyed and folding his arms, Martha looked back at the girl and motioned her forward, she walked closer, she had very dark green eyes 'She's kinda cute' I thought blushing, then I shook my head 'What the heck am I thinking, I'm only eleven I'm supposed to think girls are gross' I thought

"Boys this is Dakotah, she's from the city, Dakotah this is Yusei, Jack, and Crow" Martha said introducing us, Dakotah looked up and smiled

"Hi" She said quietly, I blushed again

"If your from the city then why are you here?" Crow asked frowning at her

"Crow!" Martha scolded

"It's alright… My parents died six months ago and my brothers aren't old enough to take care of me and no one else in my family wanted me so I wound up here" Dakotah said smiling sadly Martha looked down at her smiling sadly

"You're a brave girl Dakotah for being able to say that out loud" Martha said Dakotah shrugged and looked down again 'she's been through a lot I guess, but being depressed isn't gonna get her anywhere in the Satellite, she needs to be tough' I thought

"Well I'm gonna leave you all to play why don't you boys let Dakotah play with you" Martha suggested

"Ok Martha" Yusei said nodding his agreement, he always agreed with Martha, then Martha walked away, once she was inside Crow walked up to Dakotah and pushed her down

"Ow what the hell was that for?" She asked angrily 'holy crap she just swore' I thought, Martha hated swearing so we weren't allowed to

"Look we don't need you here so why don't you get lost" Crow said

"Crow be nice!" Yusei snapped, Dakotah stood up

"No, no it's fine, I'm never wanted any where so I'm just gonna leave you with this" She said smiling, she clenched her fist and hit Crow square in the jaw

"Holy crap" I said shocked as Dakotah stormed off, I looked at Crow as he rubbed his jaw

"Man, she's strong… I think I'm in love" Crow said as Yusei helped him stand up, Yusei smiled and laughed, something he didn't do often

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine but seriously I think I'm in love, she has got to be the toughest girl I've met" Crow said

"What about Mizuki, I thought you had a crush on her" I joked

"Who gives a care about Mizuki when you've got that, we seriously need to go find her now" Crow said

"You're the one who said we didn't need her here" I reminded

"So I take it back then, I mean it's not like I upset her that much right, she'll be fine" Crow said (Yeah right Crow needs to be taught about women)

"Well she ran off that way and I don't think she got that far" Yusei said pointing towards the trees

"Lets go then" Crow said we ran off in the direction Dakotah went trying to find her, about fifteen minutes later we'd gotten downtown

"Where could she have gone?" Yusei asked then I saw some one with red hair disappear behind a corner

"I think she went over there" I said pointing at the ally, we walked over and heard a scream, we saw a grown man gripping Dakotah by the shoulder trying to drag her away

"LET ME GO!" she shrieked

"Shut up already will ya, I'm not gonna hurt you, and after I'm done with you, you can work for me at the club" the old man said

"Hey let her go" Crow yelled, the old man looked at us

"Go away kids this isn't any of your business" He said waving us off, Dakotah bit the guys hand, he let go yelling and Dakotah ran over to us and hid behind us, I noticed she grabbed Yuseis hand, and that should've been the first thing I noticed to set off that the two of them would end up in a relationship but I just ignored it and the guy started walking over, I saw Yusei squeeze Dakotahs hand and stand in front of her defensively as did me and Crow

"What do you want old man?" Crow asked

"The girl now get out of the way" he demanded

"Not a chance, you mess with our friend and you mess with us" I said folding my arms the guy pushed me, Yusei and Crow out of the way easily and Dakotah started backing up terrified

"L-leave me alone" Dakotah said scared, then he reached a hand out to her and gripped her by her shoulder

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dakotah shouted then he flew back like twenty feet into the dead end wall of the ally, Dakotah covered her mouth with her hands

"Oh no, no no no I did it again, I did it again" She said panicked and scared, the old man laid on the ground unconscious, Yusei got up and walked over to Dakotah

"Are you alright?" He asked

"No! I did it again I hurt some one with my powers I promised my brothers I'd stop using them" She exclaimed scared and tears in her eyes

"What do you mean powers?" Crow asked as he and I got up and walked over

"I-I can do things… with my mind… that's why I'm not allowed to duel anymore… my cards come to life, and hurt people" She said holding her arms and looking very scared

"Are you serious?" I asked, she nodded her head

"That's awesome!" Crow exclaimed, Dakotah looked at him shocked

"How can you say that… if you knew how many people I hurt cause I couldn't control my self… you wouldn't think that's awesome" Dakotah said shaking her head

"Hey, it'll be alright why don't we just get you back to Martha's alright?" Yusei said, Dakotah nodded her head in agreement

-End Flashback-

'She always used to be so scared to duel then she became the demon goddess and she actually enjoyed hurting those people' I thought shaking my head I leaned against the railing and watched the ocean, it was two hours till sunset 'I need to find a way to make Dakotah mine again' I thought as I remembered when I had finally confessed my love for her

-Flashback-

It had been when we were fifteen and I was too late she had already been Yuseis girlfriend and today was their one year anniversary and Dakotah was excited she was planning something for Yusei and she'd asked for my help, we were walking back to the base

"Thanks so much for the help Jackie, I couldn't of been able to do this without ya" She said smiling up at me, I blushed and smiled back

"It was no problem Kotah, and please stop calling me Jackie, I' m not a girl" I said annoyed, Dakotah giggled and I sighed, Dakotah stopped and tilted her head to the side, I stopped too looking at her confused

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Usually your thoughts are easy to understand but right now there really jumbled, why is that?" Dakotah asked, I blushed

"Y-you were reading my thoughts?" I asked worried

"I would've been reading them if I could understand them, Jack what's wrong?" Dakotah asked, I looked down

"Hey Jackie, were best friends you know you can tell me anything" Dakotah said putting her hand on my arm

"That's the thing though if I told you it could ruin our friendship and I don't want to lose you" I said

"Jack you know what they say, nothing ventured nothing gained so just spill alright, I promise nothing you can say will stop me from being your friend" Dakotah said smiling I gulped and licked my lips

"Dakotah I-I…. I l-love you" I said blushing

"I love you too Jackie, we're like family why wouldn't we love each other?" Dakotah asked

"No you idiot, I'm in love with you" I yelled at her

"Oh" Dakotah said quietly, she looked down then started walking away

"Ah Dakotah wait can't we please talk about this?" I asked reaching out for her wrist, she turned to face

"Ok lets talk, I love you, like family, and Yusei is my boyfriend and I love him with all my heart so I'm sorry Jack but… it will never happen" Dakotah said freeing her wrist from my grasp and walking away 'Dakotah?' I wondered, I lowered my head 'Why can't you love me like I love you?' I wondered I sighed and followed behind her

-end flashback-

The sun had finally set low in the sky

"Jack" a familiar voice called 'Carly' I thought beginning to get annoyed again

"Can you see it from here? The Satellite?… Do you miss it?" She asked almost nervously, I gasped and opened my eyes wide

"I gave up everything, the place I grew up, I betrayed my friends that I'd known since I was a kid, and drove away the love of my life and for what? Temporary fame and fans who love you when your on top but hate you when your not?" I asked angrily

"It's not too late Jack, you could always go back and right your wrongs and say your sorry to your friends" Carly said 'who knew she was so smart' I wondered

"Your right" I said

"Then your going to need this" Carly said happily and taking my jacket out of the bag, I threw of the sunglasses and hat, the hat went flying towards the ocean

"Uh Jack, that was my hat" Carly reminded

"Oh… Sorry" I said taking my jacket and putting it back on, I started walking away

"Hey! Where are you going? I'm coming with!" Carly yelled following after me, I smiled lightly 'Dakotah, I'm coming to get you back, and this time I'm not going to force you into anything, I'll make sure you come back to me out of true love' I thought

-Dakotah POV-

'Dakotah, I'm coming to get you back, and this time I'm not going to force you into anything, I'll make sure you come back to me out of true love' I heard a voice in my head say 'Jack…?' I wondered

"Dakotah it's your move" Crow said, we were doing a three on three duel with sector security

"Right" I muttered "I summon Heaven and Hell Dragon on to the field, lets end this right now!"

Cliffhanger! Ha ha

Me: Well…. Its been a while since we were here last

Jack: Yeah why is it taking you so long to get these chapters out now?

PlatinaBerlitz: Well maybe because of school work dip shit

Me: Yeah see my new bestist buddy agrees with me

PlatinaBerlitz: Aw I'm your bestist buddy?

Yusei: I thought I was

Me: No Yusei you're my fiancée remember, that tops bestist buddy by like 50 levels cause I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you

PlatinaBerlitz: Speaking of fiancées, when's your wedding, I'm invited right?

Me: Maybe we'll have to see, and I want to thank you for all your encouragement your such a good friend

PlatinaBerlitz: Well it's because I love your story, and your fun to chat with and you had like the greatest idea for a love story in history

Me: *blushs* eh heh you give me too much credit, the idea honestly just came to me at random when I saw the very first episode, y'know when they show that Jack betrayed Yusei and what not

PlatinaBerlitz: Yeah but the best episode is when he's in the facility and he has to go though all those tests

Me: Oh yeah cause in the Japanese episode he got hurt a lot… it was funny that's why you liked that one right?

PlatinaBerlitz: Uh no… because they made him strip down to nothing but his boxers

Yusei: Ok you're a Sadist Dakotah, and you*Points at Platina* you're a sick little perv

Me: Ok Yusei I am not a Sadist… I just have a twisted sense of humor, I think it's funny when people get hurt, honestly there this YouTube video and its called "Yusei gets hurt" and it shows all of the clips of you getting hurt, I watched it like 20 different times

Jack: Well I think I'll go look that up, thanks for telling me that Kotah, that's defiantly going on my YouTube favorites

Yusei: You suck Jack

Jack: and you blow, now shut up

PlatinaBerlitz: *Starts laughing*

Me: anyway before those two start beating on each other again please rate and message and send comments

Yusei: Why don't we settle this like men Jack?

Jack: We could if you were a man

Yusei: Oh that's it I'm killing you!

Jack: Like I said before you midget you gotta catch me to do that *Starts running*

Yusei: Get back here you ass hole! *Runs after Jack*

Me: *Sighs in frustration*

PlatinaBerlitz: I like it here, especially watching Yusei beat up Jack… I think I'm gonna hang out here for a while

Me: Actually we should head over to your studio, there gonna destroy this place at some point and I don't wanna be here when it happens

PlatinaBerlitz: You know what I hate is how they have to keep traveling back and forth between our studios, Maybe me and you should just make one big one

Me: Good idea, YUSEI STOP TRYING TO KILL JACK THAT'S MY JOB!

PlatinaBerlitz: AND MINE!

Yusei: Sorry

-End-


	4. The Dedalus Bridge

Recap:

'Dakotah, I'm coming to get you back, and this time I'm not going to force you into anything, I'll make sure you come back to me out of true love' I thought

-Dakotah POV-

'Dakotah, I'm coming to get you back, and this time I'm not going to force you into anything, I'll make sure you come back to me out of true love' I heard a voice in my head say 'Jack…?' I wondered

"Dakotah it's your move" Crow said, we were doing a three on three duel with sector security

"Right" I muttered "I summon Heaven and Hell Dragon on to the field, lets end this right now!"

-Story-

Me, Yusei and Crow had beaten Sector Security easily, Crow was leading us to his hide out by the Dedalus Bridge, and it was the one place even Sector Security wouldn't come, great huh? We rounded the corner slowly and stopped

"Hey look their here!" I heard Rally shout as I parked my runner and took off my helmet shaking my hair out

"Hey, Yusei, Dakotah" Rally yelled waving his arms, I smiled at him and then a whole bunch of kids came running out of houses

"Yay! Crows back! More cards!" The kids exclaimed happily and running over to us, they crowded Crows runner, Crow took his helmet off and looked at the kids annoyed

"What? You kids want more of my cards? Look at me! Do you see a beard and red hat? I'm not Santa Clause!" Crow said annoyed

"C'mon please!" The kids pleaded

"Hold on, hold on!" Crow began, they all quieted down

"Well I don't have any cards but I have something even better, may I present to you Yusei Fudo the new duel champion and his wife to be Dakotah Fujikaze!" Crow said, I smiled, Yusei took his helmet off and sighed in relaxation

"God, he called her _his _wife to be" Tamadasa said pointing at Yusei

"I think I'm going to pass out" Aritomo said putting a hand to his head, I rolled my eyes

"Oh would you two stop acting like Drama queens" Hatsuyo snapped

"Yeah I'm happy for Kotah, she deserves someone who makes her happy!" Ritsu said smiling

"But our mom and dad prepared for it to be you though Ritsu" Aritomo said, I sighed in annoyance and Yusei smiled at me, Ritsu blushed bright

"Welcome to the family" I said smiling, he chuckled

"I want your autograph!" One kid said coming up to Yusei, I giggled

"Huh?" He asked confused, I leaned over

"Welcome to my world" I whispered in his ear

"I saw your duel I watched it ten times" Another kid said

"Oh man this is so cool!" Another kid said, The kids crowed around Yusei all saying different things he just smiled in exasperation, so did I and Crow

Hey be careful with the poor guy, he's not a stuffed animal you know!" Crow yelled at them, I laughed nervously

-That night-

I was inside Crows house in the bathroom changing, I changed into a pair of light blue hip hugger jeans, a green tank top, a black fleece zip-up jacket, a pair of black lace up boots with two inch heel, black fingerless gloves and my deck holder belt, I splashed the water on my face and looked up at my refection 'There is so much going on right now that's so messed up… Jack and Yusei and me… Why did it all have to happen to us… just why?' I wondered silently, then I suddenly felt ill, I ran over to the toilet and began pukeing 'oh god… am I… I can't be… but I am three days late…' I thought scared, I flushed the toilet and walked back over to the sink, I leaned down and filled my mouth with the tap water, I spit it out and did that a few times rinsing my mouth, there was a knock on the door

"Kotah are you ok?" I heard Aritomo ask

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I said, I turned off the sink and walked out of the bathroom Aritomo was standing right there in front of me

"Hey" I said

"Your sure your alright, you look a little pale" Aritomo said

"I'm just fine lets just go out by the guys alright?" I asked smiling

"Alright" Aritomo said, we walked back outside and I sat next to Yusei, he smiled at me and out his arm around my shoulders, I leaned against him

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes" Blitz said, I looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" I asked as Aya came over and sat in my lap

"Seeing you two together and happy" he explained, I smiled

"Well I don't think anyone will be happy after I have to tell you about what's going on" Yusei said…

"So your telling us these Dark Signers want to _destroy _the Satellite?" Nervin asked

"That's right Nervin, Me and Dakotah saw it in a vision when I dueled Jack in the tournament" Yusei finished explaining

"If that's true what do we do?" Blitz asked

"I know, we go home pack up and use that pipeline to get out of here!" Tank said, Tamadasa nodded his agreement and looked down at the sleeping Aya in my lap

"Sounds good to me, if these Dark Signers are here we should all go over there, I'm good with a deck but after the shuffling parts done, it's all down hill after that" Nervin said

"Well I think we should stay and fight, I'm not the second ranked turbo duelist for nothing" Aritomo said smirking, Ritsu nodded his head

"Yeah and if I can hold my own against Dakotah AND Jack, I think I can hold my own against one of these Dark Signers " Ritsu said smiling

"And my Grandfather taught me how to duel, and he won the battle city finals, so I think I can handle this too" Hatsuyo said "Which reminds me Kotah, this is for you, My Grandpa wanted me to give this to you" Hatsuyo handed me a small envelope, I reached over and took it

"He said, you'll know when they need to be used" She said, I opened it and pulled out what was inside, I gasped and handed the three cards to Yusei, his eyes widened and Crow looked too

"HOLY HELL IT'S THE EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS" Crow yelled, I hit him upside the head then shushed him pointing at Aya

"Sorry" he said, Yusei handed the cards back to me

"Why would your grandpa want to give _me _the Egyptian God Cards?" I asked confused

"I don't know, all I remember him telling me was, that something Dark was coming, and to be prepared, he tried giving your Grandpa Seto the cards to hold on to and to give to you but your grandpa wouldn't promise mine that he wouldn't keep them for himself" Hatsuyo explained I sighed

"Sounds just like Grandpa Seto" I said, Yusei, Crow and everyone else looked at me

"Grandpa Seto, As in Seto Kaiba?" Crow asked

"Yeah" I answered confused

"So you could've pulled strings for us for just about anything but you didn't tell us who your grandpa is… Why didn't you tell us?" Crow asked annoyed

"You know my policy, don't ask don't tell, and besides, I don't like being part a powerful family, that's why my dad legally changed his name to Jacob Fujikaze, cause for years he'd been a target and something to use against my grandpa, so he figured if he changed that about himself no one would know and he wouldn't be used anymore" I answered shrugging and adding the cards to my deck

"So if that's your grandpa on your dads side then who's your grandpa on your moms side?" Crow asked giving me a look

"Marik Ishtar" Aritomo answered

"Next you'll be telling us your related to Zane Truesdale and Edo Phoenix" Crow said annoyed

"Actually their good friends of mine, Jaden Yuki used to be my baby sitter" I said smiling, the guys all looked at me weird

"Shut up" Crow said, I rolled my eyes

"Look… I don't think we should fight, we need to get out of here" Tamadasa said, I looked down at Aya, it wasn't that Tamadasa wasn't a good duelist, it was just that he wanted to keep Aya safe no matter what

"I know you worried about Aya, Tama but I don't know if it'll be possible for you to get home, I mean… I just have a feeling but I think things might be worse over in the city soon then over here" I said shrugging

"I know you guys are scared, me and Kotah are too, but these marks have made the two of us apart of this war and if we don't fight the Dark Signers then there's no hope for anyone" Yusei said taking off his glove and showing everyone his mark, I rolled up the sleeve of my jacket and showed everyone my mark of a dragon coiling around my arm, I nodded my agreement

"You know I'm with you guys, a Crow never backs down from a fight and I've got my nest to protect" Crow said, the tree of us looked over at the little kids playing on my and Yuseis runners, I smiled at them

"But if they hurt your runners, just say the word and their gone" Crow said smiling, me and Yusei looked at him confused

"Seriously, I mean it" He added excitedly jerking his thumb at them, me and Yusei both looked at him with exasperated looks and dropped shoulders, I shook my head

"Gee Crow, I an tell you really love those kids" I said sarcastically Crow shrugged smiling

"That's not true, you'll always protect us" The little girl said hugging Crow around the neck, his headband fell into his eyes, Crow pushed it back into place as the little girl let go, he turned around to face the kids

"Can you tell us a goodnight story Crow?" The boy with the bandana asked

"How about a scary one?" The other little boy asked

"But your afraid of the dark and always run off before he gets to finish it" The little girl said pouting annoyed

"How about I tell the one about the Bridge to nowhere?" Crow suggested

"Tell it, Tell it!" The little girl cheered, Crow cleared his throat

"Well~ Ok, a long time ago there was a special place, an island in the middle of the ocean" Crow began

"Hawaii?" I asked confused, everyone laughed and Crow glared at me

"No red headed fool, God! If anyone should be blonde its you!" Crow said annoyed

"That which you consider a shot I consider a complement" I said nodding my head everyone laughed again and Crow rolled his eyes

"Back to the Story; The People of the island were very sad because they were poor and had to work all the time, next to them was an Island where the people were rich and happy and never had to work" Crow said, the girl nodded her head with a smile

"Get to the part with the Bridge this bit is always so boring" The bandana boy said, I laughed

"And don't forget to do it with the voices" The other boy said, the girl sighed

"There are no voices" She said annoyed, Crow put his hand on the girls head

"Hey, I didn't ask for the running commentary, I'll get to all that soon enough" Crow said annoyed

"I can tell it _and_ with the voices" Nervin said, I shook my head

"Uggh, I'm telling the story without the voices" Crow said annoyed, I smiled and the little kids laughed at Crows frustration

"Ok so there's the Satellite and the City, two isolated islands, but one day a man had a great idea, he wanted to connect the two islands so that people could chose where to live and that when the trouble began" Crow said finishing with the introduction to the story

"The story takes place long ago when a stranger arrived in the Satellite" Crow explained "No one knew who he was or where he was from he never spoke and he spent nearly all of his time staring across at the city, gazing and dreaming"

"Dreaming? Dreaming of what?" The girl asked

"Dreaming of what no one else dared, making a difference" Crow answered

"One day with no fanfare and no help he began to build a bridge, he was determined to give people hope" Crow said

"Hold on, one guy is gonna build a whole bridge by himself?" The boy with the bandana asked

"It's impossible this is a story for kids" The other boy said

"And that's what they all believed, they said what he was doing was impossible but though it all he kept working, people came from all over Satellite to look and laugh, but the stranger kept building, but then a funny thing happened, people began to believe, before they had no hope, no life except their work, they thought even if the bridge was an impossible dream, it was still a dream" Crow said, he paused for a moment

"A handful of volunteers became a dozen, a dozen a hundred and soon it looked like the bridge might actually be built, but nit everyone was happy with that idea, the people of the city, the people of power, like the way things were, they didn't want to give the people of the Satellite their freedom, they threatened to send everyone to the Facility if they were found working on the bridge, many were arrested but most simply gave up, their dreams fading away like their hope for freedom" I kept my eyes on the ground, I knew from experience that living in the Satellite was very hard, and that living in the city was easy

"That's not right, build the Bridge!" Rally shouted drawing me out of my trance, my entire family had their eyes on the ground in shame

"Let him finish" The girl snapped

"I'm just saying, it's not fair that they did that" Rally said embarrassed

"Well yeah but whoever said life was fair" I said

"Finish the story!" The kids demanded

"Oh right, so security had other plans for the stranger, he tried to outrun them for as long as he could nut he knew in the end that they'd finally catch him, he was surrounded no way out he knew he would spend the rest of his life in the Facility, never to see his bridge completed" Crow said, the kids looked on edge waiting to hear what would happen next

"But once again the stranger proved that nothing was impossible, he knew there was only one rode to freedom, a path he built himself, a bridge that united his people and a life that became a legend he proved that just because you've been held down all your life doesn't mean that your sprit can't soar through the sky" I smiled at that, the ending was one of my favorite parts because it was so true

"No one ever saw him again, duel runners were ruled illegal in the Satellite and to this day the bridge remains unfinished" Crow said finishing his story, I looked at Yusei and kissed his cheek, he looked at me and gave me a quick kiss, he pulled me closer against him and I leaned my head on his shoulder, my brothers openly glared at him now and Yusei just stared in to the fire

"Someone must know where he is, how can someone just fly away into thin air?" Rally demanded

"I don't know Rally but he did what he meant to do, he gave us all hope" Crow said, then he stood up

"But if you want to find him" Crow began putting a fist to his chest

"Just look in your heart" The kids said in unison with Crow mimicking him, the kids started cheering

"I love that story, though I wish he was able to finish the Bridge" Tank said, I smiled

"I think everyone here does" I said quietly

"Well someday though, until then we have camp fires and ghost stories" Blitz said

"I just noticed, your duel runner has wings too" Rally said smiling

"Oh well of course, I'm the stranger" Crow said smiling, I shook my head and rolled my eyes

"Really?" The kids asked excitedly

"Just kidding! Ok time to go to bed, the adults need to talk" Crow said shooing the kids away

"Like me" Rally said shooing them away too

"But he's not even grown up" Bandana boy said

"He's still in diapers" The other boy said

"Hey!" Rally complained, the kids ran off laughing

"I gotta good bed time story too, it's about the loch ness monster, he and big foot decide to build a duel arena, the Stranger hah! That bridge is a joke, if anyone wants to connect the Satellite it'll take more then dreams" Blister said, everyone looked sad for a second

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I can't try" Yusei said determined

"Huh?" Crow asked

"It's late maybe we should get to bed too" Yusei suggested, I looked at him confused, Tamadasa stood up and came and took Aya out of my lap

"Wait before we go to bed, Dakotah why don't you sing a song like you used to" Blitz suggested

"it's been a long time since we've heard you sing" Tank agreed

"OK ok, just give me a sec" I said I opened my mouth and began sining

-Song-

I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see

Painted faces fill the places I can't reach

You know that I could use somebody

You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak

Countless lovers under cover of the street

You know that I could use somebody

You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you

Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep

Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat

I hope it's gonna make you notice

I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me, someone like me

Someone like me, somebody

I'm ready now, I'm ready now

I'm ready now, I'm ready now

I'm ready now, I'm ready now

I'm ready now

Someone like you, somebody

Someone like you, somebody

Someone like you, somebody

I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see

-End song-

Everyone smiled

"I've always liked that song" Ritsu said

"Well the 'Kings Of Leon' are always a good choice" I said smiling

"Except of course 'Sex On Fire'" Aritomo said

"What? I love that song" I said

"You would" Ritsu said, I rolled my eyes smiling

"Well good night" Nervin said

"And sleep tight, see ya in the morning but that's only if the Dark Signers don't sneak up on us first, sweet dreams" Tank joked, I shook my head annoyed

"Good night Tank" Blitz said annoyed

"Night guys" I said to everyone, Yusei and I stood up and he walked me over to a sleeping bag, we laid down and Yusei pulled me tight against him, I cuddled close and closed my eyes smiling

-Kiryu POV-

I was sitting at the table in the Dark Signers base deep underground, I saw a small spider crawl on to Rudgers hand

"Hm, it's Yusei and Dakotah, their at the Bridge, if we can beat Yusei and convince Dakotah to join us, we will be unstoppable in the coming war, I will find them and challenge Yusei to a duel and plant the seeds of darkness in Dakotahs mind" Rudger said

"No this Satellite and his freak are mine, I have a debt to collect" I said standing up, my mark flashed purple

"Hm, happy hunting Kiryu" Rudger said I smirked

-Dakotah POV-

It had to be a dream, all I saw was Yusei on his runner then a giant creature attacking him and him not being able to stop it, then he crashed and I knew he was hurt badly, I saw someone standing over him glaring down at him evilly, my eyes snapped open and I jerked awake gasping for breath, I saw Yusei trying to walk away with his runner

"Yusei where are you going?" I asked, he looked back at me frowning

* * *

Ha ha ha Cliffhanger

Me: Well this is going to be a good chapter I think

Kiryu: No I think the next one is going to be a good one

Me: cause that's when you show up to start scaring the shit out of everyone

Kiryu: Yeah that's always fun

Jack: That sounded strangely like what Dakotah would say

Me: Oh hush Jack

Yusei: Yeah she isn't mean at all, she's sweet and kind and caring

Jack: Oh quit sucking up to her already, you've gotten her in bed

Yusei: Your just jealous cause you won't get her in bed again

Me: Oh would the two of you just shut up for once

Crow: Yeah some people take this seriously

All: Shut up Crow!

Crow: Sheesh fine

Me: Well rate review and send us comments please

-End-


	5. Whoever said a friend couldn't be a enem

Recap:

-Kiryu POV-

I was sitting at the table in the Dark Signers base deep underground, I saw a small spider crawl on to Rudgers hand

"Hm, it's Yusei and Dakotah, their at the Bridge, if we can beat Yusei and convince Dakotah to join us, we will be unstoppable in the coming war, I will find them and challenge Yusei to a duel and plant the seeds of darkness in Dakotahs mind" Rudger said

"No this Satellite and his freak are mine, I have a debt to collect" I said standing up, my mark flashed purple

"Hm, happy hunting Kiryu" Rudger said I smirked

-Dakotah POV-

It had to be a dream, all I saw was Yusei on his runner then a giant creature attacking him and him not being able to stop it, then he crashed and I knew he was hurt badly, I saw someone standing over him glaring down at him evilly, my eyes snapped open and I jerked awake gasping for breath, I saw Yusei trying to walk away with his runner

"Yusei where are you going?" I asked, he looked back at me frowning

-Story-

"Yusei, where are you going?" I asked again, he looked away from me, I stood up and walked over to him

"You were going to go take on the Dark Signers without me weren't you?" I asked he stayed quiet

"Weren't you?" I snapped, Yusei sighed

"Yes I was going to" he said

"Yusei… that has got to be one of the stupidest things I have ever heard come out of your mouth" I said angrily, he looked at me confused

"Huh?" He asked

"How dare you try to sneak off without me you… you retard! If you have forgotten, I have a mark too which means I'm part of this too, got it! And we're supposed to be getting married right? Well a husband and a wife work as a team, and they consult each other and do things together, especially dangerous things, ya idiot" I snapped quietly and slapping him hard upside the head

"Ow" Yusei said rubbing his head, then he smiled at me slightly "Sorry, let's just go before everyone wakes up alright?" I smiled and grabbed my runner we started walking away

"little late for a joy ride you guys isn't it?" I cringed and me and Yusei looked back to see Crow standing behind us looking a little angry

"So what?" Yusei asked almost annoyed

"So if your planning on dueling, I'm coming too" Crow said, I sighed

"It's too dangerous out there, just go back to bed, this is mine and Dakotahs battle" Yusei said, I smiled weakly and nodded my head, yeah it was, but it was a battle I didn't want part of or to have to happen

"Huh? Heh just try and stop me" Crow dared

"We've already put enough people in danger Crow" I said sadly and looking at my sleeping family, we started walking away again

"Huh? Hold on!" Crow said running in front of us

"who's gonna watch your guys' backs if your both busy dueling?" Crow asked, Yusei started shaking his head with his eyes closed

"Crow this isn't just another duel" I said quietly and trying to convince him to not insist on coming with, Yusei opened his eyes and looked up at Crow

"You face them, you play for keeps, and I'm not talking about your deck, they put up some kind of force field when they duel you and no one leaves until the duels over, all the battle damage is real even if you manage to win your still in for a world of hurt and if you lose… well I don't even want to think about that, so tell me" Yusei said now glaring at Crow "That sound like fun to you?"

"Hoo boy, you still haven't lightened up, but you guys aren't the only ones with something to lose" Crow said scratching his head and looking down at the ground "All those kids… if you guys lose then we all do, so count me in!" I smiled a little

"There's no going back, you sure about this?" Yusei asked, Crow gave a determined nod

"Well in that case lets go" Yusei said with a smirk, Crow grinned

"Alright, but you gotta leave some of those Dark Singers for me" Crow said holding out his closed fist, we all bumped knuckles

"Now where are we going?" Crow asked, as we all drove off, Yusei explained everything to Crow about his suspicions

"I'm not going there! The old Reactor? What do you think your gonna find there tetanus?" Crow asked

"Funny, but I think Godwin was pointing us towards it" Yusei explained

"Never trust a guy with a pony tail Yusei, but if you say so, try and keep up" Crow said pulling ahead

"Yeah try keeping up with me" I said pushing the gas pedal down all the way and pulling ahead of both the guys, you really gotta love Ritsu, he sure knew how to power up an engine(WRGP Hint there people)

"What the?" Crow asked shocked, I heard Crow and Yusei speed up to catch up with me, I saw Yusei pull up next to me

"That's my girl" He said proudly, I laughed as we rounded a corner, we had come to the old Reactor area and we we're driving slower, it was very foggy and a very damaged area

"Look at this fog, it's like I'm driving with a blindfold!" Crow said

"Yeah, this is fricken insane" I agreed, we kept going slow looking for anything strange

"What the?" I questioned quietly, I saw a purple light in the shape of some giant creature in the distance

"Ah! Please tell me I'm seeing things" Crow begged shocked, I saw my and Yuseis arms begin to glow, I looked down at my own mark 'This can't be good' I thought

"Join us, join us!" that same evil deep male voice whispered in my head 'not again' I thought worried

-Jack POV-

I opened my eyes and sat up, I looked down at my arm, my mark was glowing, I gripped my arm, I knew my mark was trying to tell me something

"What's happening?" I asked

-Leo POV-

I woke up seeing a bright light behind my eye lids, I sat up rubbing my eyes

"Turn off the night light" I said before I realized Luna's arm was glowing

"Ahh, your arms glowing!" I said shocked

"It's Yusei and Dakotah… Their in trouble" Luna said scared and worried

-Aki POV-

I was standing out on my balcony, resting my head on my arms as my mark glowed 'My sign is warning me, I can feel Yusei and Dakotah, huh, foolish sister, getting her self in trouble like that, and that vision we saw, it must be coming true, dark times are coming, good thing this girls got a deck that's ready' I thought staring at the sky

-Jack POV-

I was sitting on the couch gripping my arm, my mark was still glowing 'Yusei what mess have you gotten yourself and Dakotah into now?' I wondered, the phone began to ring and Carly stormed out of her room

"Hold on I'm coming!" she yelled at the phone while rubbing her eyes, Carly picked up the phone

"Do you know it's past midnight!" She yelled into the phone, I rolled my eyes walked over and took the phone from her

"Who is this and what do you want?" I asked annoyed

"I'm sure you've notice your mark by now Jack, there's a shadow duel about to happen between either Yusei or Dakotah and a Dark Signer" Mina's familiar voice came over the phone "I'm waiting outside" she added

"Outside?" I asked, Carly opened the blinds and began to panic

"Why is there a helicopter outside?" She asked freaking out

"Jack, we can't waste anymore time" Mina said, I nodded my head…

The helicopter took off and headed towards the Satellite

"Ok, someone tell me what's going on" Carly demanded

"It's Yusei and Dakotah, their about to duel a Dark Signer" I explained, I noticed Mina perk up at the mention of Dakotah, and it was moments like this I wish I had Dakotahs mind reading abilities

"Wait, didn't Trudge say his master was a Dark Signer? Do you think whoever's dueling Yusei and Dakotah is the same person who was controlling Trudge?" Carly asked

"No, my marks telling me it's someone else" I said

"Your mark?" Carly asked incredulously

"Don't bother Jack, she'll never understand" Mina said annoyed

"We're dealing with the end of the world ok!" Mina snapped at her annoyed

"Well good thing I'm here, if it weren't for me, Jack would be some spider monster by this time! I saved him!" Carly yelled at Mina

"Jack saved himself! And besides what makes you so special?" Mina asked pissed, I rolled my eyes and sighed annoyed

"Well you see Jack and I are BFF's, I guess you could say we're like a dueling tag team" Carly said

"Tag team? That's ridiculous!" Mina said annoyed

"Ooo jealous?" Carly asked obviously mocking Mina 'Damn women' I thought annoyed

"Please Jack, tell this fan that the Champ doesn't need anyone's help" Mina begged

"I'm not the Champ anymore don't you remember!" I snapped annoyed

"I'm sorry Jack, I just forgot" Mina apologized looking down, I saw Carly smile, she leaned back in her seat with her hands behind her head

"Y'know what I've been hearing, that Yusei isn't the Champ either, yeah he just used some Satellite mind trick to win, in fact in my eyes your still the undefeated undisputed Champion he~" Carly said laughing at the end, I was really staring to get angry now

"Who wants a stinky ol' Satellite Champion any way?" Carly asked

"Yeah, your right, if your from the Satellite, you shouldn't be the champ, I was born there you know! As far as Yuseis concerned he was born here in New Domino City" I snapped, Carly looked at me shocked

"So do you want to know the truth of where Yuseis from?" I asked

"Of course I want to know the truth Jack" Carly said with out hesitation

"Well here it is, Yusei wasn't some orphan of the Satellite like everyone thinks, he was born here in the sky scrapers of New Domino" I began "His parents were the brains behind the first Momentum Reactor"

"Wait so if Yusei was born with a silver spoon, how did he end up in the Satellite, *gasp* ooo did he do something bad?" Carly asked excitedly

"It wasn't anything he did, it was his parents" I explained

"Hold on Jack that story's classified" Mina reminded

"Ah c'mon, I mean I won't tell anyone, my editor won't even speak to me any more" Carly said trying to convince Mina to let me tell the story

"Carly's right, I'm tired of telling these lies, I won't do it, so you know the earthquake that tore this city apart?" I asked

"Everyone knows that story, in fact that's how the Satellite was formed" Carly said in a 'duh' tone

"But that story is just a lie, there was no earthquake" Mina said quietly

"Ahhhh, this is so huge! So tell me what happened, big conspiracy or black hole?" Carly asked excitedly

"I guess a little of both, when the original Momentum reactor was turned on, it created some sort of negative energy, everything around it was destroyed, New Domino City was spilt in two, and half was left to rot away, the Satellite, it was so much easier to blame it on an earthquake and tsunami" I said

"And that's the truth, if people knew what really happened, that the city was responsible, riots, chaos, and anarchy would ensue" Mina explained in a worried tone

"Yuseis parents weren't seen of heard from again, so when he was just a baby he was shipped off, he ended up in the Satellite sector in an orphanage, and that's the Yusei I know" I said finishing the story

"Ohh… and now if you'll excuse me… I NEED TO GO CALL MY EDITOR!" Carly yelled

"Hm. Go ahead, I'll be sure to visit you in the Facility where they'll lock you up and toss the key" I promised

"Yeah, the people keeping this a secret have more power then you could ever imagine" Mina explained "It would be a tragedy if they sent you away, I'd just feel so terrible" Mina finished sarcastically

"Hah hah, ok no story" Carly agreed scared

"Jack?" Mina asked

"Yes?" I asked

"You said Dakotah is with Yusei right?" She asked

"Yes what about it?" I asked feeling that hole in me again whenever I heard my Dakotah was with Yusei

"There's something you need to know about Dakotah" Mina said

"What?" I asked

"She's very powerful as you know, she has powers, like her sister Aki" Mina began

"Wait, Dakotahs sister is the Black Rose Witch? But their the same age, to be sisters they'd have to be twins" Carly said

"They are twins" I said

"Well, there's also more to Dakotah then just her powers, there's a prophecy that the people of the stars had it was:

A Beauty with a flame

Who can manipulate the earth

The sea

The sky

The air

And Fire

She will bring doom

She will bring destruction…

She will bring the end" Mina said

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, that Dakotahs going to destroy the world?" I asked

"That's only if the Dark Signers get her to join their side but there's a second piece to the prophecy

If it's the side of right she chooses

She will bring happiness

She will bring piece

And the dark days will be avoided" Mina finished

"Then I won't let it happen, I'll stop her from joining the Dark Signers" I said, I'll protect Dakotah even if it means dying, she means that much to me, she's always been there for me and protected me, it's about time I do the same for her

"It's not that easy Jack, you can't force her to be good or bad, she has to chose for her self" Mina said

-Dakotah POV-

The purple light we were driving towards faded away but my mark and Yuseis still glowed

"The lights gone, is that good or bad?" Crow asked

"Well in my experience, anything that looks bad, is bad" Yusei said

"Yeah, this coming from an eighteen year old" I said

"Oh great" Crow said sarcastically, then I saw it, someone threw a card, it cut across Crows arm and landed in the cement(How the hell does a dull children's card game card stick in the cement, it don't make sense, but hey this is Yu-Gi-Oh nothing ever does) the three of us pulled to a stop

"Are you ok Crow?" Yusei asked he pulled to a stop close to the card, a small line of blood dripped from Crow arm,

"Hah, yeah, sure" Crow said, I rolled my eyes and saw that Yusei was staring at something

"What's wrong love?" I asked

"Crow, Dakotah, I know that card" Yusei said shocked

"Yusei!" someone called, we looked up towards the voice, on one of the rubble hills stood someone in a cloak with the hood up, he also had a blue and yellow runner

"And his bird brain friend and freak girlfriend, hahahahahahahah, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment, it's a shame it'll be over so quickly" The man said ripping his cloak off, I gasped

"No way!" I said shocked

"Kiryu Kyosuke, is that really you?" Yusei asked shocked

"We thought when you left the Satellite, it was forever" Crow said stunned

"It was but thanks to you two and those marks of yours, Kiryu is back and while I was away I made some new friends, I believe you already one of my associates" Kiryu explained, I couldn't believe it, how had this happened to Kiryu, he used to be one of our best friends

"Kiryu, please! You have to stop what your planning to do to the Satellite, you were once our firmed" Yusei pleaded

"Once your friend yes, but now your enemy!" Kiryu shouted, he pulled his helmet on, got on his runner and then using a visable and powerful dark aura he disappeared in a portal of black energy and on the ground by Yusei, Purple flames appeared, the ones Yusei had told me about when he dueled the one guy back in Domino, the flames separated me and Crow from Yusei

"Yusei!" I yelled worried

"After what you did to me this will be sweet justice dear old friend, you destroyed my life, so I'll destroy your home, the Satellite will burn!" Kiryu shouted, I activated the comm. link on my bike so I could watch and listen to Yusei and Kiryu

"Not good" Crow said

"Huh? What is this?" Yusei asked confused

-Jack POV-

We were flying over the Satellite now

"Huh?" Carly asked, I looked out her window and saw a light that looked almost like a ma

"Head for those lights, we found Yusei and Dakotah" I instructed

* * *

Cliffhanger heh heh

Kuhlah(If I spelled it right): So I think this was a pretty good chapter, I kinda like the way you snapped at Yusei in the beginning

Me: yeah it was fun, and for you readers, Kuhlah, is PlatinaBerlitz just so you know

Kuhlah: So how are we going to make our studios one big studio?

Me: Well… I think we're gonna bigger place, that's for sure, caused to fit all of your stuff over here, and you have a lot of stuff

Kuhlah: Not true

Yusei: Kuhlah, where do you want these boxes *Walks in with Crow Jack and Kiryu all holding huge boxes)

Crow: And tell us quick this stuff is staring to get heavy

Me: *Glares at Kuhlah* You were saying?

Kuhlah: *Sweat drops and laughs nervously*

Me: Just go put it in the Garage

*Guys all walk out*

Me: Anyway rate and review

Kuhlah: And don't forget to send comments!


	6. My Old Friend, What Happened To You?

Recap:  
"Kiryu, please! You have to stop what your planning to do to the Satellite, you were once our firmed" Yusei pleaded  
"Once your friend yes, but now your enemy!" Kiryu shouted, he pulled his helmet on, got on his runner and then using a visable and powerful dark aura he disappeared in a portal of black energy and on the ground by Yusei, Purple flames appeared, the ones Yusei had told me about when he dueled the one guy back in Domino, the flames separated me and Crow from Yusei  
"Yusei!" I yelled worried  
"After what you did to me this will be sweet justice dear old friend, you destroyed my life, so I'll destroy your home, the Satellite will burn!" Kiryu shouted, I activated the comm. link on my bike so I could watch and listen to Yusei and Kiryu  
"Not good" Crow said  
"Huh? What is this?" Yusei asked confused  
-Jack POV-  
We were flying over the Satellite now  
"Huh?" Carly asked, I looked out her window and saw a light that looked almost like a man  
"Head for those lights, we found Yusei and Dakotah" I instructed  
-Story-  
-Dakotah POV-  
"Now get ready for the duel of your life, muahahahahahahah" Kiryu yelled laughing his sick, evil, sadistic laugh  
"What's going on?" Yusei asked  
"What's going on is that your going down, I'll pummel you into the shadowy depths of the nether world" Kiryu threatened laughing again, then he looked at me, his sick evil smirk "And then Dakotah will be free to join us Dark Signers and help us take over the world!" I gasped and looked at him shocked so did Yusei and Crow  
"So then the Dark Signers got to you too?" Yusei asked  
"No, I'm not some puppet, I'm one of the guys holding the strings, this right here is the real deal, not like the mark on the drone you faced in New Domino City, he was just a pawn in our little game we caught, him and others like him, in our web so to speak" Kiryu said, I gasped, no way… how could Kiryu be a Dark Signer, how… how could I fight against one of my best friends, sure he had me do some very bad things, but to bad people, still though he always had my back like everyone else's  
"So you're a Dark Signer, this is what Godwin was talking about" Yusei said in understanding, me and Crow came to a stop at the edge of the purple flames  
"Oh man, we need to get a better look at this" Crow said  
"Right" I agreed, we drove away from the flames and up a hill, we stopped at the lookout of the hill, it gave us a view of exactly what was going on in the flames beneath us  
"Huh? Ah, we may have a better look at it now, but I still don't know what that giant glowing neon thing is!" Crow exclaimed  
"It's a shadow duel, it's that force field Yusei was telling us about, except this time… it's like a death race track" I said scared for Yusei  
"Ok this is sorta… freaky" Crow said  
"Since when isn't anything in our lives freaky?" I asked sarcastically, I saw Crow smirk in agreement, then I heard it, I looked behind me to see a helicopter 'a helicopter? Who the hell would want to fly to the Satellite?' the helicopter came extremely close and just as it passed, Crow and I saw Jack standing in the door, that one moment for us was like time stood still  
"Dakotah!" Jack yelled reaching a hand out to me as the copter flew by  
"Jack" I yelled back shocked 'thank god, he's alright, I had been so worried about him' I thought relieved, then I saw the helicopter go down close to the purple fire  
"Jack!" I yelled worried, 'that idiot' I thought  
"Jack? What's he doing here?" Yusei asked  
"Was that Jack Atlas? This. Is. Great! With Jack, Crow, and Dakotah here, we'll all be together again!" Kiryu exclaimed in mock happiness and laughing his sick laugh  
"Uggh!" Crow said almost disgusted  
"It's good to see you, Yusei" Kiryu said evilly and glaring at Yusei  
"Kiryu, what happened to you?" Yusei asked in a shocked voice like he just couldn't get his head around this situation  
"You surprised? I bet you never thought you'd see me again? And to think we used to be so close" Kiryu mused mockingly then he laughed again  
"Well in case your wondering, after all these years, Yusei, no I haven't forgiven you for betraying our friendship" Kiryu said glaring and frowning at Yusei  
"Kiryu, you betrayed us when you took thing to far" Yusei reminded  
"I didn't take things far enough! Be cause of you and your weakness!" Kiryu snapped, my eyes widened 'What?' I wondered, I remember that night, the night Kiryu was arrested, but I had been searching with Jack the entire time, so I didn't know what had gone on between them, at least that I can remember, I pretty much just repressed that entire night, it was one of the worst night of my life, I didn't like remembering it  
"But I had no choice" Yusei pleaded hoping Kiryu would understand, then I closed my eyes and concentrated on hearing Jacks mind  
"His names Kiryu" Jack said, sounding like he was explaining it to someone "He's from the Satellite, we all used to duel together… he was one of our closest friends"  
"That guy was your friend?" A familiar voice asked, Jacks mind registered it as… Carly! Tiffany's cousin! 'Why would Carly be up there with him?' I wondered, then Crows mind cut into Jacks a little more strongly 'Kiryu, what happened to the days when it was the five of us against the world?' Crows mind wondered recalling a certain night, that I remembered perfectly  
-Flashback-  
Kiryu, Jack, Yusei and I were all outside of a where house we'd sent Crow into as bait, we had set up explosives so we could bust our way in when Crow gave the signal, I took a deep breath and smiled  
"I love the smell of explosives at midnight… it's smells like victory" I joked, the guys laughed at that and each took a turn mussing my long red curls, I hissed at them in annoyance and they just laughed, it was a good luck tradition, since we all speculated I was Irish, they thought I should be considered a leprechaun, since I was so short and all… and in certain situation I did have surprising good luck  
"I hate that tradition" I said annoyed and wrapping my cloak around me, I was wearing the enforcer uniform like the guys, black fingerless gloves, a brown fringed best and black armbands, I also had on a black tank top, faded light blue jeans, and old slip on vans (See back then I didn't wear heels… it was a disaster/ trip to Dr. Schmitt waiting to happen)  
"Well traditions tradition, so deal with it" Kiryu said, I frowned at him and considered flipping him off, but he was close enough to smack me upside the head, and I wouldn't be able to hide behind Jack or Yusei so I just looked away, then the red lights on our duel disks went off, signaling it was time  
"That's the signal you guys ready?" Kiryu asked  
"Heh, you know it" I said smirking evilly, Kiryu smirked back, nodded his head, then clicked the detonation button, the explosion was loud and it created a huge gap in the brick wall, we jumped over to it so we were standing on the ledge, Yusei knelt closest to the opening, I stood next to him, bending over one hand on my hip the other on my knee and Jack and Kiryu stood behind us arms folded, I calculated which of the Magicians five I would take on… the one dressed like Dark Magician Girl, ever since the rumors of the Enforcers Demon AKA me, duel teams all over Satellite had been letting girls join the team expecting maybe something powerful from them  
"There here! The Enforcers!" one of the Magicians yelled  
"Cut the power!" The leader yelled, everything went off, we all jumped down from the hole and into the where house, I went off in the direction the girl had gone off in, I found her, smirked to myself and jumped in front of her  
"Where do you think your going?" I asked grabbing one of my grappling hooks and catching her duel disk  
"What the hell!" She shrieked shocked  
"You see this little device here makes sure you won't try to skip out on me" I said smiling  
"Who are you?" She asked  
"Well… I'm with the Enforcers and I'm the only girl on the team, you get one guess" I said, the clouds covering the full moon moved revealing my face  
"The Demon of the Enforcers" She said quietly and frightened  
"Good job, so lets get this duel started" I said attaching the other part of the hook to my duel disk  
"See this little device here will destroy the losers duel disk so, until one of us loses, your going nowhere" I explained activating my duel disk, the girl frowned and activated hers  
"You think I'm scared of you? No way in hell, I'm going to win this duel and take you down!" She said determined  
"Fine, I'll go first" I said drawing a card to add to my hand, I looked down at my hand, everything for a one hit K.O.  
"Alright, first I'll play Goddess of love and activate her special ability, first I discard two cards from my hand and remove Goddess of Love from play to summon any Goddess or Demon monster on to my field and I chose my Heaven and Hell Dragon!" I explained happily "Next I'll activate a spell from my hand, the First Strike Spell card, it allows my monster to attack right away even though it was special summoned, so Heaven and Hell Dragon, Hells Roar!" I exclaimed at my dragon roared loudly, I got my one hit K.O. and the girl was knocked into the crates, her duel disk was destroyed and the hook unclipped from my duel disk and I wrapped it up and stuck it back in my pocket, I walked away smirking and found Jack, Crow and Yusei heading towards Kiryu, I smirked at them as we headed over  
"And Presto, this duel is over! So why don't you make like a rabbit and disappear" Kiryu suggested jokingly as we walked up behind him  
"Kiryu" Yusei called, he turned to look at us  
"Nice job Crow, sorry you had to be the bait" Kiryu apologized  
"Next time don't delay the surprise entrance so much" Crow said. We all raised our fists and bumped knuckles  
"Well Crow, if we did that then we just wouldn't us anymore, besides… anything to screw with you, you know that" I joked, Crow frowned at me  
"Ok you two that's enough… honestly why do you two do this every time?" Kiryu asked  
"She's provokes it!" Crow yelled pointing at me  
"Crows funny when you get him angry" I said shrugging, the guys sighed and Crow slapped me upside the head  
"Ow, what the hell?" I asked  
"One: you had that coming, and two: Like you don't hit us?" Crow said, I blushed embarrassed  
"Well I'm the girl, it's my natural right as a feminist to get back at men in anyway possible and be as bitchy as I want to them" I said folding my arms, the guys sighed again annoyed this time, Kiryu pulled out a map and blacked off another sector  
"That gang was the last of them, the fleet district is officially safe, thanks to the Enforcers" Kiryu said, we all smiled, then I looked and saw the magicians getting their leader  
"C'mon boss they brought their witch, let's get outta here!" The fat one said, I frowned  
"Uh-oh" Crow breathed, I stalked over to them  
"You wanna see a witch, cause I'll show you a witch, I'll fricken beat your asses right here and now!" I yelled, Kiryu and Jack were holding me back before I could get over to them  
"Dakotah, let it go" Jack said  
"No! you heard what they called me, they deserve to be hurt!" I snapped  
"C'mon on boss, let's get outta here before she curses us or something" The fat one said, the four helped the leader up and ran out  
"Let go! Their getting away!" I yelled, then the five were running for the exit  
"THAT"S RIGHT YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! RUN! BE AFRAID!" I yelled after them, Kiryu and Jack let me go as soon as they were gone  
"Damn, your hard to hold on to!" Kiryu said  
"I'm strong what do you expect?" I asked annoyed  
"Not for you to be that strong" Jack said, I smirked and shrugged  
"Kotah, I think you need anger management" Crow said  
"Tried and failed" I said  
"How do you fail anger management?" Yusei asked looking at me weird, I shrugged  
"Beats me, the way I figure it is, that my therapist finally just got fed up with my lack of progress so I was sent here and this is supposed to be considered my 'rehabilitation,' what they don't get though… is that this just made me more of an angry person" I said shrugging, the guys looked at me frustrated and exasperated  
"You really are something Kotah" Jack said, I smiled  
"Complement accepted" I said smiling, we all laughed at that  
-end flashback-  
Kiryu laughed again  
"Something funny?" Yusei asked, you could tell by the tone of his voice… he was definitely pissed now  
"We had fun, way back in the day didn't we? Didn't we Crow, and Jack, and Dakotah? Didn't we have a blast? But now that's all gonna end" Kiryu said, we were all still watching wide-eyed and worried 'Damn… and I thought I was bi-polar' I thought staring at Kiryu shocked  
"So um, I'm guessing your not exactly friends anymore, what happened?" Carly's voice rang though Jacks mind  
"When I was growing up, Satellite was a rough place, even rougher then it is now, every district was over-run by duel gangs, in order to survive, you found friends, you stuck together, and you laid low, I had Yusei, Crow, Kiryu and Dakotah, they were my friends, we hung out together, we looked out for each other and everyone in our district… and then one day, Kiryu decided he was done laying low, he decided he wanted to fight back" Jacks explanation rang through his own head 'I remember that day' I thought  
-Flashback-  
I had been sitting next to Yusei as he worked on adjusting my duel disk, I smiled at him, we were living in an old broken down apartment, then we heard walking up the stairs, we looked to see Kiryu, we walked over to listen to what he had to say  
"The Bishops are having a little get together tonight in checker square, time to let them know they can't have the court district anymore!" Kiryu said  
"Sounds good to me" I said smirking, the guys looked at me with a smile, Crow smacked my shoulder  
"Yeah, now we can show off our secret weapon!" Crow exclaimed, I sighed and rolled my eyes  
"Yes Crow, we can show off my powers" I said annoyed and shaking my head, the guys laughed  
"Well actually Kotah… you need to do a little more then show off your powers" Kiryu said  
"What do you mean?" I asked skeptically and raising an eyebrow  
"Well… maybe show off yourself a little… in the cleavage area" Kiryu suggested, I was wearing the Enforcer uniform, and a long sleeved black shirt  
"No" I said  
"Why not?" Kiryu asked  
"I'm not a slut, I don't whore my self out just so you can get the chance to duel someone, I'd rather gouge my own eyes out" I said looking at Kiryu annoyed, he sighed  
"C'mon Kotah, just this once, I promise you won't have to do it ever again, and your not whoring your self out… your just…. Going to be a flirt" Kiryu said  
"Yeah, your good at that" Jack said, I glared at him  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked  
"Nothing" Jack said immediately, I sighed  
"Fine, give me a pair of scissors" I said holding out my hand, Kiryu grinned  
"Thanks" he said  
"Yeah yeah whatever" I said annoyed and walking into the bathroom, I took off my vest then my armbands then my shirt, I cut off the long sleeves and then made a big 'V' in the shirt, I pulled it back on and it was showing a lot of my boobs 'I'm really going to kill someone' I thought annoyed, I threw away the extra fabric and walked out  
"Well?" I asked, the guys turned to look at me and started cheering and clapping and whistling, Yusei came over to me smirking, he put his arm around my shoulder  
"Have I told you how great it is to have as a girlfriend lately?" Yusei asked  
"No, but you know how much I love it when you do, and so you know, being a kiss-ass won't get you closer to a naked me" I said smirking back  
"Oo can you imagine? A naked Dakotah" Jack asked smirking, then the guys just had a far-away look in their eyes as they though about it  
"Why am I friends with perverts?" I asked myself while they wee caught in their little fantasy, I sighed I knew how to break the fantasy  
"FIRE!" I yelled , the guys shook their heads  
"What?" They all asked, I sighed in annoyance  
"Great, now that your all free of your perverted little fantasy's, do you think maybe we can get going?" I asked annoyed  
"Hey, Kiryu, you want Dakotah to pretty much at like a girly girl and flirt right?" Crow asked  
"Yeah" he answered confused  
"Well I don't know if she's capable of that, she can only keep a lid on her temper for so long" Crow said, I frowned  
"Ok then, you know what Crow, why don't you go flirt with them? I mean come on, who could resist a hot piece of ass like you, you'll need a bat just to keep'em away!" I said sarcastically  
"Aw, Kotah, that's sweet, but you're the one with boobs so your gonna have to do it" Crow said smiling back at me, I rolled my eyes annoyed  
"You're an idiot Crow" I said shaking my head in annoyance  
"And you're a bitch Kotah, but right now we gotta stop stating the facts and get ready to take on the bishops" Crow said smiling, I growled and got ready to lunge at him  
"Kotah just let it go ok" Yusei said his arm going back around my shoulders, I smiled at him then smacked him upside the head  
"Owwwww" Yusei groaned  
"That's what you get for trying to feel me up ya fricken perv!" I yelled at him, he'd been trying to rest his hand on my breast so he could end up squeezing it  
"Well what do you expect I've been your boyfriend for nearly two years now and I haven't even gotten past first base!" Yusei yelled back  
"And it's stunts and comments like that, that keep you at first base!" I yelled back  
"Well excuse me for trying, I mean seriously, did you have to flash the guys?" Yusei asked annoyed  
"Ok one: they walked in on me without knocking, and two: it was your own fault for walking behind them when it happened" I said annoyed  
"Should we even stop the argument this time?" Crow asked, as I began punching Yusei wherever he wasn't blocking  
"Nah stay out of it" Kiryu said as Jack nodded his agreement  
-End Flashback-  
I shook my head at that memory, I couldn't believe how I used to argue with Yusei like that, I couldn't even think about it now, and beating him up like that… no I couldn't it wasn't right  
"At, first our only goal was to make our district a safe place to live, but then Kiryu got ambitious, he decided we needed to rif the Satellite of all the duel gangs" Jacks voice rang in my head "Kiryu inspired us, he taught is to believe in ourselves, he showed us that we had the power to change our situation and that we could control out destiny's, I guess you could say he was our leader and at the time we would've followed him anywhere" Jack paused for a second  
"Things were going great, Satellites districts were beginning to become safe, but then Kiryu took things too far" Jack said 'Damn right he did… I almost killed people because of him' I thought angrily and glaring at Kiryu  
"You never should've betrayed me Yusei" Kiryu said with calm malice  
"You had to be stopped Kiryu" Yusei said  
"I was trying to make the Satellite a better place, do you honestly believe Sector Security had our best interest in mind?" Kiryu asked  
"Well, no but-"They needed to fall like the duel gangs, the Satellite needed to be ours and ours alone, but the past is ancient history, let's start talking about your future" Kiryu said cutting off Yusei "I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE NETHER WORLD!" Kiryu shouted starting his runner, he shot forward past Yusei and turned to face him 'Shit' I thought 'Shit, I can sense an unbelievably strong dark power in Kiryu's deck, what does he have planed… grrr shit I should've slipped Yusei the God Cards' I thought panicked  
"C'mon lets duel!" Kiryu shouted racing forward again, towards Yusei  
"Kiryu, what happened to you! How did you become a Dark Signer!" Yusei asked  
"Grrr, Yusei you idiot, this is no time to talk, duel" I said quietly, I felt a hand on mine, I looked over at Crow  
"Relax Kotah, Yusei knows what he's doing" Crow said reassuringly, I looked back at Kiryu and Yusei  
"No, not against Kiryu this time, he has a new darker and more powerful deck, if Yuseis not careful…" I said scared and feeling tears in my eyes, Crow squeezed my hand, I looked back at him  
"Don't talk like that, Yuseis a great duelist, he just need you to have faith in him" Crow said confidently, I smiled and nodded my head  
"Thanks Crow" I said  
"Hey what are friends for?" He asked grinning, I sighed and rolled my eyes, I looked back at the duel again 'C'mon Yusei, you can do this, I don't want my dream to come true… I can't lose you… ever' I thought, I took my hand from Crow and put it on my stomach… I felt so sick right now  
"You ok?" Crow asked  
"Yeah, my stomach just feels funny is all" I said calmly, Kiryu laughed again  
"Are you scared Yusei?" Kiryu asked, Yusei looked down for a second then looked back up with steely eyes  
"No!" He said determined as Kiryu went past, he revved his engine and took off after him 'Yusei… be careful' I heard not only my self but Crow and Jack think it too  
"We'll of course be dueling in the field spell speed world" Kiryu said activating it, the field turned purple showing that the spell card had gone into effect, my stomach jumped 'I feel so sick' I thought as the duel began, I felt like I was going to throw up again  
"Grr, Kiryu talk to me, what happened to you?" Yusei asked determined to know the truth, Kiryu laughed again  
"It's a little late in the game to be asking that Yusei" Kiryu said, me and Crow both turned on the monitor of our runners to watch the duel better  
"Yusei be careful" Crow said, then I gagged, I took off my helmet, jumped off my runner and ran over by the jutting rocks to puke my guts out 'God, what's wrong with me?' I wondered as another round of puke came out of my mouth, I panted as the sickness passed  
"Dakotah are you ok?" Crow called worriedly, I gave the thumbs up and slowly and shakily walked back over to him and my runner, I leaned against my runner and watched the duel  
"Lets go!" Yusei said  
"Yes, time to begin this thing, time for the Enforcers to ride again" Kiryu shouted laughing at the end, Kiryu drew a card from his deck  
"It's my turn, I summon Infernalty Beast!" Kiryu said, a dog like creature appeared on the field "And now that I got him on my field I think I'll play a face down and end my turn"  
"Come Yusei, I've been looking forward to this duel for a very very long time give me everything you got!" Kiryu said  
"You asked for it!" Yusei shouted drawing a card (Look this duel goes on for ever so if you saw the episode you know how the duel plays out but I'm gonna skip it, sorry)  
-FF to end of duel-  
Me and Crow were still watching the duel and Rally, Nervin, Tank, and Blitz had joined us, and Yusei was losing badly, I could sense the dark power in Kiryu's  
deck and how close he was to using it, right now Yusei had no monster on the field and Kiryu had nothing on his field and Yusei had out the Star Dust Dragon  
"Thanks for the help Yusei because now that you monster destroyed my mighty beast I can select one card from my deck and add it to my hand" Kiryu said since Star Dust had destroyed One-Hundred Eye Dragon, then I felt it as Kiryu drew the card, a dark sinister power, it was almost overwhelming and it was like it was trying to control me 'This… is the power of the Dark Signers' a voice whispered in my head 'Huh?' I wondered 'This power could be your if you joined us' the voice said 'What? NO!' I yelled in my head trying to get rid of the voice 'If you join us you could be with Yusei forever, he would love you so much more, and he wouldn't want to leave you for Aki' the voice said 'Yusei would never leave me for Aki… not ever!' I thought annoyed and angrily 'I'm sure you've felt it, the bond between them, and if you don't do something about it… your going to lose Yusei, to Aki' the voice said 'SHUT UP! GO AWAY!' I yelled in my head and shaking my head  
"Dakotah are you alright, you just sorta blanked out for a second" Rally said  
"No worries itty bit I'm fine" I said smiling at them, I looked at the screen, Yusei had activated a trap called Syncro Destructor and it had nearly wiped out all of Kiryu's life points, but he had found away to negate it 'Sheesh, you blank out for five seconds and you practically miss the whole duel' I thought annoyed, Kiryu chuckled darkly  
"Impressive string of attacks Yusei, but look who's still standing!" Kiryu shouted  
"Y'know, I never like him" Tank said, I rolled my eyes at that  
"Kiryu may have managed to survive that attack, but he's finished, he's got no monsters, on his field and Yusei has Star Dust Dragon" Blitz said, I nodded my agreement  
"And I'd bet anything that face down card of Yuseis is scrap iron scarecrow" Nervin said  
"I end my tur-" Slow down, I'm not done" Kiryu said interrupting Yusei 'Shit… this can't be good' I thought  
"See my damage translation other effect activates during the end phase, and since I took damage from card effects twice I can summon two ghost tokens to the field" Kiryu explained, two black ghost like creatures appeared on Kiryu's field  
"This can't be good" Yusei said, Kiryu laughed again  
"What's so funny?" Yusei snapped  
"The irony is delicious, you did all that work to get me to add a card to my hand, but did you ever stop to think that that card would end up being my most powerful?" Kiryu asked  
"No" I whispered scared, I knew what was coming next, something so evil, so powerful and impossible to stop  
"What is it?" Yusei asked staring to get really pissed off  
"Time for the big finale, come on out everyone!" Kiryu yelled, people appeared in the flames  
"What is this… Kiryu, who are they?" Yusei asked  
"You see that, it looked like there're people in the purple flames" Rally said  
"Where did they come from?" Crow asked  
"Maybe their the same people who were taken in by that weird group and went underground" Crow suggested  
"I had a feeling it was you Dark Signers who'd been taking people, what are you gonna do with them?" Yusei asked  
"It's my turn now, but because of power baton, I can't draw another card" Kiryu said avoiding Yuseis question  
"Answer me Kiryu! What are you going with these people?" Yusei demanded, Kiryu laughed  
"What do you think Yusei? I am going to channel their sprits to this card" Kiryu said, I gasped  
"Your,,, your gonna do what?" Yusei asked shocked  
"Their combined energy is going to give this card unbelievable power by releasing the two ghost tokens from my field, I vanish the taken to the netherworld as an offering to the Earth Bound Immortal Ccpaq Apu" Kiryu yelled the people started vanishing, it almost looked like shooting stars as they all gathered in this giant floating thing  
"What's happening?" Yusei asked  
"Their energy has been assimilated and Ccpaq Apu will descend upon this world" Kiryu said, a giant beam of light shot towards the thing in the sky opening it and unleashed the dark power from Kiryu's deck, this was what I had been fearing the entire time, yet I felt this pull to the power… I wanted it and it wanted me, a giant creature appeared on the field, it was a giant with weird marking all over 'Mas…ter?' I wondered, I felt something pulse in my veins  
"That is really big" I heard Crow say only distantly, all I could do was watch the creature, I watched as it attacked Yusei, but I couldn't do anything, then I saw Yusei crash… badly 'My dream' I thought vaguely then Kiryu was standing above Yusei then he called the monster back, and I was free, Kiryu drove off  
"What?" I asked in a daze, then I saw Yusei  
"YUSEI!" I screamed in worry, I got on my runner and pulled on my helmet, I drove along side Crow  
"Hey Yusei can you hear me?" Rally asked as me and Crow drove down, Rally turned him on to his back and they all looked shocked, there was a big piece of metal in Yuseis stomach, Rally reached out to him  
"Don't touch him!" I snapped as we stopped  
"We'll take him to Martha's" Crow said, I lifted up the arm of my runner and Nervin and Blitz placed Yusei on  
"Is she still in the nodding district?" Blitz asked  
"Yeah, we'll see you there" Crow said, we took off fast  
"Crow, we have to get there fast before Yusei goes into shock from blood loss" I said, Crow nodded and we hit the gas hard, we were at Martha's in minutes, we stopped, Crow ran up to the door and I got off so I could look at Yusei  
"Yusei love can you hear me? Please don't leave me, I need you… I need you so much please, I love you don't leave me!" I said starting to cry hard  
"Dakotah?" a familiar voice asked, I looked up and saw someone I hadn't seen in years  
"Please Martha, don't let him die" I begged, she nodded her head  
Cliffhanger  
Me: Whaaa Yusei don't die!  
Yusei: I'm right here  
Me: I know I meant in the story  
Jack: But if he was gone we could be together  
Me: *Stares at Jack*… DON"T DIE!  
Jack: wow I really love you too  
Yusei: Shut up Jack  
Me: *Sigh* well rate review and all that good stuff, comments too please!  
-End-


	7. Shocking Families

Recap:

"Hey Yusei can you hear me?" Rally asked as me and Crow drove down, Rally turned him on to his back and they all looked shocked, there was a big piece of metal in Yuseis stomach, Rally reached out to him

"Don't touch him!" I snapped as we stopped

"We'll take him to Martha's" Crow said, I lifted up the arm of my runner and Nervin and Blitz placed Yusei on

"Is she still in the nodding district?" Blitz asked

"Yeah, we'll see you there" Crow said, we took off fast

"Crow, we have to get there fast before Yusei goes into shock from blood loss" I said, Crow nodded and we hit the gas hard, we were at Martha's in minutes, we stopped, Crow ran up to the door and I got off so I could look at Yusei

"Yusei love can you hear me? Please don't leave me, I need you… I need you so much please, I love you don't leave me!" I said starting to cry hard

"Dakotah?" a familiar voice asked, I looked up and saw someone I hadn't seen in years

"Please Martha, don't let him die" I begged, she nodded her head

-Story-

I was sitting against the stairs holding Yuseis helmet, Crow and Ritsu were on either side of me with their arms around me trying to comfort me, I was crying hard 'please don't die on me Yusei, especially not now, now that I think I'm pregnant' I begged silently, then a door opened and Martha and Dr. Schmitt walked out, Crow got up and walked over and I stood up with Ritsus help and walked over

"Dr. Schmitt, how's Yusei?" Crow asked, the tears came a little slower now

"That boy is really lucky" Martha said

"There was no damage to his internals or blood vessels, everything should be fine once his wounds seal" Dr. Schmitt said, my tears stopped and I looked at him shocked, my tears stopped,

"Really?" Rally asked

"Thank God" Nervin said

"Damn that Yusei, for making me and Dakotah worry" Crow yelled cheering, my tears started again, I closed my eyes 'Thank you' I thought as I collapsed on the ground

"Dakotah! Are you alright?" Crow asked worried, but I was already passed out

-Next Day-

I was sure it was a dream… or maybe one of my premonitions, I've been having those a lot lately, it was how I knew Yusei would come to the city, how I knew Yusei would win the fortune cup… and how I knew he would get hurt… but this one was different somehow, I saw both Jack and Yusei… and it was like they were asking me to chose, though I don't get why… I'd already made my choice… I wanted Yusei, then a loud male scream woke me up, I jerked up in the bed and looked around 'where am I?' I wondered, then a white curtain was pulled back and I saw Martha… and Yusei, I kicked my blankets back and walked over to Yusei, I hugged him tight

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" I ordered, Yusei put his arm around my shoulder

"I won't" he promised, then I started crying

"I was so worried about you… I thought I'd lost you" I said, Yusei kissed my shoulder

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Yusei said, I let out a shaky laugh, and let him go, Yusei looked up at Martha

"Martha… am I?" Yusei asked not knowing how to continue

"You were hurt so Crow and Dakotah brought you here" Martha answered, Yusei looked at me

"You and Crow did?" He asked, I nodded

"You were in pretty bad shape love" I said

"That's right, I was fighting Kiryu" Yusei muttered looking down

"The doctor said it was a miracle you got away with only minor injuries" Martha explained, I looked out the window with Yusei to see the little kids playing on our runners, I smiled slightly, I looked at Yusei and he looked surprised

"Rally and the others pushed it over" Martha explained

"Rally and the others?" Yusei asked looking back at Martha

"They all caught a cold in the process" Martha said smiling, "Best say thanks to them later, Crow disappeared in a hurry, I swear your all such ungrateful children" Martha said angrily

"Once the both of you started talking like adults you forgot all about your foster parents and obsessed over building those things and in the end you end up going off to some dangerous place… it really puts me at a loss for words" Martha snapped walking over to a table

"You must've had a reason right?" She asked, I looked down slightly ashamed

"People have been disappearing from the Satellite, we were investigating into it… the old Momentum is tied in with it" Yusei explained

"Old momentum? But that's a dangerous area, that's not too much for you two to handle alone?" Martha asked grabbing an apple and cutting it

"Don't know" I said quietly

"That's not like you, why are you two trying to handle what you can't on your own, you've got Jack and Crow, both grew up with you two like brothers right? So why don't you let them help you?" Martha asked

"Things… got screwed up" I said quietly and shaking my head, Martha sighed

"In the time you lived here, you had such straightforward feelings about believing your friends Yusei, what happened to that?" Martha asked

"Yusei, there comes a time in every mans life, when he has to do just one reckless thing, but no matter how reckless it is, if what you're doing makes sense then your friends are sure to help out" Martha said, Yusei looked surprised by Martha's words, like they had hit a nerve and sense was starting to leak into his dumbass head for once, Martha walked over with a plate of apple slices and handed it to Yusei

"Here eat up" She said smiling a little

"Thanks" Yusei said

"Listen here Yusei, you try to slip outta here before your wounds close up and I'll beat your ass down!" Martha threatened raising a fist

"And I'll help" I added, Yusei smiled lightly and looked down at his mark 'Friends…' he thought, Martha looked at me

"And you young lady, are you feeling alright?" She asked me

"Yeah a lot better" I said, Yusei looked at me concerned

"What happened?" he asked worried

"She collapsed after she heard you would be alright, the Doctor said it was due to stress, lack of sleep... And that she's pregnant and hasn't been eating" Martha explained, I put a hand on my stomach and Yusei looked at me shocked

"Pregnant?" he asked wide eyed

"That's right, you better be marrying her Yusei" Martha said sternly but still smiling, I licked my lips nervously

"Actually… it might not be Yuseis" I said remembering that I had cheated on Yusei with Jack at the fortune cup

"That's right… it could be Jacks" Yusei said, I felt tears in my eyes

"I'm sorry love" I said fighting back the tears, then Yusei put his hand on mine and held it tightly

"It's alright… because either way… I'm going to marry you" Yusei said smiling, I smiled back and then Martha hugged me

"Well either way dear congratulations, even though you way too young to be making babies" Martha said annoyed, I laughed as she let me go, I wiped my eyes

"Well, that can be blamed on stupid teenage boys" I said, me and Martha both laughed, Martha smiled

"Well, I'll leave you two be for now alright" She said, I smiled and Martha walked out, Yusei scooted over in the bed and made room for me to sit down, I sat next to him and leaned my head against his shoulder, Yuseis arm went around my waist and his hand rested on my stomach

"Pregnant" He said still awed by the idea of being a father

"Yeah, I can't believe I was so careless" I said shaking my head, Yusei looked at me

"Dakotah, don't worry about it alright, you may not think it is right now… but this is a good thing… even if it might be Jacks and not mine" Yusei said, I smiled and kissed him lightly

"Your such a nice guy you know that?" I said, Yusei smiled at me then kissed me, he shifted so that he could close the curtains

"Ah, Yusei no, what about your injuries" I asked, Yusei smirked and laid down on the bed

"I know, I can't do anything, but I also know you have needs, so go ahead Kotah, have your way with me, but god please… be gentle" Yusei said, I grabbed a pillow and smacked his face with it

"Idiot" I said annoyed, Yusei removed the pillow from his face

"Really though Kotah… I promise everything will be alright" Yusei said, I smiled at him and leaned down and gave him a quick kiss

"Now, you think you can help me get dressed it kinda hurts to move" Yusei said, I laughed

"Sorry love, your on your own with that one" I said standing up

"Why, you've seen me naked" Yusei said

"Yeah, but I'm not a nurse" I said

"Of course not, you'd have to be nice and be able to comfort people to be a nurse" Yusei muttered looking away, I frowned at him

"Shut up" I said annoyed and rolling my eyes

-Later-

I was sitting outside with a group of kids, most who remembered me from when I still lived in the Satellite, I had my old guitar that Yusei had given me years back in my lap, I was playing requests for them

"What should I play next?" I asked smiling, then I saw Yusei walk out, he smiled at me and I smiled back

"I'm gonna play a song for Yusei ok" I said smiling, the kids all smiled and nodded their heads, Yusei walked up to Blister who was telling him about his runner

-Song-

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

As go by I race the clock with you

But if you died right now, you know that I die too, I die too

You remind me of the times when I knew who was

But still the second hand will catch it like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes, take the fall for you

Hope you need this now cause I know I still do

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?

Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you

But still we'll say "Remember When"

Just like we always do, just like we always do

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

(Scremo) Yeah I'd spill my heart, yeah I'd spill my heart for you

My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you

We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do

My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you

We made the same mistakes, we made the same mistakes

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

Until the day I die

-End song-

Yusei smiled at me as he and Blister finished their discussion, Yusei began to walk over but Rally and Nervin caught him, I smiled

"Play another song!" One of the kids exclaimed, I smiled and laughed

"Ok, ok calm your selves" I said

-That Night-

I was laying in bed with Yusei, it was late and I was trying to fall asleep, I sat bolt right up and gasped clutching my head

"Dakotah…?" I heard Yusei ask tiredly

"It's Aki, she's in danger" I said, Yusei sat up and hugged me around the waist resting his chin on my shoulder, then our marks began to glow

"No" I whispered, Aki was dueling a Dark Signer, I could feel it, and there was nothing I could do about it, I was here in the Satellite and she was over in the City , Yusei held me tighter

"She'll be alright… she has to be" Yusei said just as worried as me

-Next morning-

I was in the kitchen with Martha doing the dishes, as I watched Yusei from the window, he was outside with Blister working on his runner

"So how are you feeling today?" Martha asked

"Fine I guess… I'm pregnant so I kinda had a case of morning sickness" I said shrugging, Martha laughed

"Well that's to be expected" Martha said then she looked at me seriously "Dakotah are you sure that Jack or Yusei could be the father?" She asked

"Yes… I was… stupid at the fortune cup… I cheated on Yusei with Jack… but Yusei being the good guy that he is he forgave me" I said my near tears, I wiped my eyes

"He honestly forgave me… then he proposed to me and I was so happy and relieved I couldn't stop crying… it was hands down the best and worst day of my life" I said wiping my eyes again to get rid of the tears

"I Truly am thankful for Yusei… it was the idea of seeing him again and maybe getting to be with him again… that kept me going for so long" I finished smiling, Martha put a hand on my shoulder I looked back at her as she smiled at me

"And I now he's thankful for you too, you two are perfect for each other, you know how to work with each other and your qualities complement each other, if there were a perfect couple… it would be you two" Martha said

"Thanks" I said smiling

"And besides… I know the both of you will be great parents" Martha said dropping her hand, I laughed

"Thanks for the complement Martha… but I'm no you" I said

"Well no ones saying you have to be like me, everyone has a different style of parenting, and I think, from how you two are with Rally and the rest of the little kids… you'll be great parents" Martha said smiling

"By that theory Jack should be a great parent too" I said, Martha looked at me confused

"Well it's just that… my niece Aya, he was so good with her, and Aya loves him, she always saying 'Uncle Jack' this and 'Uncle Jack' that" I said shaking my head

"And he might be, but you won't know until the child is born and you find out who the father is" Martha comforted I sighed and nodded my head

"I know… I hope it's Yusei" I said

"I think at this point we all do" Martha said, then I saw it, there was a helicopter coming 'What the hell' I wondered

-Later-

We were all in the dinning room, Blister was leaning next to the window, I was sitting next to Yusei and Martha was standing next to our… guest, she had made some tea

"I serve as Senator in New Domino City… no… I am Aki Izayois father, Hideo Izayoi" The man said I stared at him

"Are you Akis birth father?" I asked, Yusei looked at me and gave me a look to tell me, 'not here' Hideo looked at me weird

"Yes I am" he said

"Well then… it's nice to meet you, _**Dad**_

, I'm Akis twin" I said, he looked at me shocked

"Mizuki!" He said shocked

"I don't know who Mizuki is, I'm Dakotah, and I have one question for you… why would you give up one daughter and keep just one?" I asked angrily, he just stared at me blankly, I scoffed angrily

"Whatever" I said shaking my head annoyed, I stood up, Yusei grabbed my wrist, I glared at him coldly

"Dakotah" he pleaded, I pulled my wrist from his hand hard and walked up to my old room

"Mr. Izayoi… why did you give up Dakotah?" I heard Martha ask I walked over to my vent and that's where it was coming from, I sat down next to it

"Her mother and I were young, foolish, and I was beginning my campaign to become mayor… my wife couldn't deal with it on her own… so we decided we couldn't keep them then something happened" Hideo said I was nearly hyperventilating, learning how and why I had been given up for adoption… I think the same would be happening to anyone

"What happened?" Yusei asked

"Well… one day while I was holding Mizuki… I mean Dakotah… her little arm… it just started glowing red and she started crying and then all of the windows started breaking… I don't even know why she was upset, I don't know how she was able to do it… but I was so ashamed of my self, knowing that I had to give up one of my daughters for sure and I knew it was going to have to be her" Hideo said, he sounded like he was crying

"I knew I had to give her up and there is always something I will regret calling my daughter to my wife, I called her… a demon child" Hideo said, my heart and breathing stopped for that millisecond and then started again faster, the tears began to come and fall fast

-A Little Later-

I was still sitting next to the vent in my room when Yusei walked in

"Kotah?" He asked I looked at him with red puffy eyes

"I heard everything" I said looking down, Yusei walked over to me and knelt down next to me, I hugged him immediately and I began crying again

"I'm so sorry" Yusei said stroking my back a little

"Aki isn't the monster, I am, she got off so much easier then me, I was given up at birth because of this damn mark" I said my voice thick because of the tears

"Yes, but a good understanding family that loved you, adopted you" Yusei said trying to comfort me

"And that only lead them to death!" I said angrily then I pulled away from Yusei

"Just like where it will lead everyone else I love" I added, Yusei held his face in my hands and wiped my eyes with his thumbs

"I'm not leaving you any time soon, I promised you, I'll be with you until one of us dies you understand" Yusei asked, I held his wrists in my hands and nodded my head, Yusei looked at me

"That's not just it is it?" Yusei asked

"I can hear Akis mind loud and clear… her memories are so horrible, she cried so much, and all she had was Divine and the Arcadia movement, I at least had you guys, and Martha and my family" I said shaking my head, Yusei sighed and let my face go

"Akis dad is heading back for the city, you'll come with right?" Yusei asked, I nodded my head and rested a hand on my stomach

"Jack needs to know about this anyway" I said sighing

Cliffhanger Hahahahaha

Jack: YOUR PREGNANT!  
Me: Yup, and happy too

Jack: *Puts arm around my shoulders* so Kotah… if I end up being the father… you'll marry me instead right?

Yusei: You wish, she's mine

Me: you think you won me?

Yusei:*Looks scared* O-of course not

Kiryu and Crow: WHIPPED!  
Yusei: AM NOT!  
Me: Love I've whipped you and Jack so hard you practically kiss the ground I walk on

Kahlua: SNAP! She burned you guys so bad!

Yusei: why don't you shut up and go work on that story your supposed to be writing with Kotah

Kahlua: shut up! We'll work on it when we're ready damnit!

Me: *sigh* well please rate and review

Yusei: QUIT STARING AT MY BOXERS!  
Kahlua: DON"T LEAVE THEM ON THE TV SCREEN YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A COWBOY!  
Jack, Crow, and Kiryu: *laughing uncontrollably*

Jack: I LOVE THIS STUDIO!*Still laughing*

Crow: THEIR SUCH IDIOTS!*Still laughing*


	8. How Will He Take It?

Recap:

"Are you Akis birth father?" I asked, Yusei looked at me and gave me a look to tell me, 'not here' Hideo looked at me weird

"Yes I am" he said

"Well then… it's nice to meet you, _**Dad**_, I'm Akis twin" I said, he looked at me shocked

"Mizuki!" He said shocked

"I don't know who Mizuki is, I'm Dakotah, and I have one question for you… why would you give up one daughter and keep just one?" I asked angrily, he just stared at me blankly, I scoffed angrily

"Whatever" I said shaking my head annoyed, I stood up, Yusei grabbed my wrist, I glared at him coldly

"Dakotah" he pleaded, I pulled my wrist from his hand hard and walked up to my old room

-Story-

As soon Mr. Izayoi had landed the helicopter back at his home we had been taken to the hospital quickly where Yusei and I had been able to wake up Aki then he had had to duel her… but her family had accepted her back and that whole mess was over… right now I had to tell Jack I was… Pregnant… and that it might be his, I walked over to Jack, Aki was talking with Yusei and her parents, I grabbed Jack by the wrist and dragged him with me

"Dakotah? What's going on?" Jack asked as I pulled him down the hall I sighed, and stopped, I turned to face Jack

"Jack… I have something important to tell you" I said

"What you and Yusei are getting married tomorrow" He asked sarcastically

"No you dumbass!" I said annoyed and slapping his arm, Jack frowned at me and rubbed his arm

"I'm… I'm p-pregnant and… it might be yours" I said embarrassed and looking away

"What?" Jack asked shocked

"I'm pregnant and there's a chance it's yours" I said again

"That's great!" Jack said I looked at him shocked, he was actually smiling a little

"That is not great you jackass, it only proves I did cheat on Yusei and it was the worst thing I could ever do to him" I snapped

"But if it is mine, will you marry me instead?" Jack asked hopeful

"Hell no, I love Yusei and he promised me, he'll marry me no matter what" I said, Jack sighed

"But that doesn't mean my kids going to be calling him dad understand" Jack said

"You don't even know if it's your kid" I said annoyed

"Still if it is, I'm going to be in it's life" Jack said pointing at me

"Of course Jack, you think I would deny you the right to see your child?" I asked

"No it's just… I don't know… I want this child to be mine so badly" Jack said looking down

"Hey, relax alright, we got nine months" I said smiling, Jack rolled his eyes, I rolled up the sleeves on my black fleece jacket(Unless I write different I'm sticking wit the outfit I wrote in the Dedalus Bridge chapter for Dakotah)

"Besides if the kid isn't yours you can still be an uncle" I said smiling "I mean you so good with Aya and all, so the kid would be lucky to know you period, dad or not" I added smiling, Jack hugged me and I hugged back

"Thanks" Jack said quietly

"Anytime Jackie" I said

"Dakotah" someone called I looked back to see Leo and Luna

"Is it true?" Luna asked

"Is what true?" I asked

"Well for starters that you and Aki are twins" Luna said

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not really related to you guys" I said smiling apologetically, then they hugged me

"That doesn't matter your still family" Luna said, I smiled

"Thanks guys" I said

"Yusei also said that your pregnant and he wanted us to see if you were ok" Leo said, I heard Jack sigh in annoyance as he walked away

"Yup guys I am" I said

"That's great!" Luna exclaimed, I smiled and they let me go they grabbed my hands

"Aki wants to talk to you" Luna said smiling and dragging me with 'I don't know if that's a good idea, after what happened at the fortune cup… and what that voice told me' I thought frowning to myself, I was dragged to the cafeteria, Aki was waiting by herself at a table

"Here she is Aki!" Leo yelled, I sighed, Aki looked over at me and smiled a little, Leo and Luna let me go as I walked over to Aki, they left the cafeteria, I sat across from Aki

"Hey" I said smiling back a little

"Hey… I want to say I'm sorry for blowing up at you at the fortune cup, Divine told me the truth and why you hated him… so you really weren't lying when you said he killed your parents" Aki said

"No I wasn't… that's the one thing I don't think I'll be able to forgive and forget… ever" I said

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you… it's just that… I was just told I had a sister and I couldn't believe it… I guess a part of me didn't want me to believe it either" Aki said, I smiled

"It's alright Ki, I mean all I had was brothers growing up so when I heard I had a sister… a part of me was scared another was excited cause I wanted to meet her so badly then the other just didn't care thinking if I hadn't met her by now chances were I never would you know" I said Aki nodded her head smiling a little

"But now I have met my sister… and I want her to be part of my family" I finished, Aki looked up at me shocked

"You mean it?" she asked

"Of course I mean it you're my sister Aki, I want you to be part of my family because well… if you will be… your gonna be an auntie" I said smiling brightly

"That's right Yusei said you were pregnant… Mom and Dad started freaking out" Aki said laughing a little at the end, my expression hardened into a glare

"Why should they care… I'm none of their concern anymore… hell I never was" I said leaning back in the chair with my eyes closed

"That's not true… Dakotah, they want you to forgive them so badly and let them be in your life" Aki said, I sighed

"Well after eighteen years, I don't think I can, the only parents I will ever know and care about our the people who raised me… Jacob and Yukai Fujikaze" I said, Aki sighed

"I guess I shouldn't push this huh?" Aki asked

"Not unless your willing to get a black eye" I joked, Aki looked at me scared

"Aki, I was joking" I said

"Oh… I thought you were serious… Yusei said you get violent quick and that I shouldn't push this" Aki said

"Yeah well what Yusei don't know is that I'm only violent to him, Jack and any other man that makes me angry… I would never punch another women… that's what nails and hair pulling is for" I said smiling, we both laughed

"That's a good one" Aki said laughing

"There you guys are" we looked to see Yusei, I smiled

"Hey love" I said as he walked over to me, he gave me a quick kiss and I smiled brightly as I pulled away

"Mina wants to show you both something" Yusei explained

-Later-

Mina was showing us files from the Arcadia building Mina opened a file and showed us a video of some of the experiments that had taken place, then there was a part in the video of a kid being electrocuted, Aki looked away disgusted and I frowned, if I hadn't gotten away from Divine and gotten home in time to be sent to the Satellite I might have ended up like that or like Aki

"Don't worry, he's not in any pain, the child is actually creating the electro-static field himself with his telekinetic abilities, we found his file in the Arcadia building, apparently Divine was a master manipulator who had taken duelists with powers like yours Aki, and Dakotahs and depending on their strength they would either stay or disappear" Mina explained

"Mina… I'm curios, did Divine have a file on me?" I asked

"Let me check" Mina said, Yusei and Aki looked at me

"Your sure you want to know if he did?" Yusei asked

"Yeah, I wanna know what that bastard had to say about me" I said frowning annoyed

"Here it is… wow… this is a big file, and he was constantly adding information to it… it seems your someone he was dying to have on the side of the movement, wow he even has a list of your powers: Mind Reading, Telekinesis, Control over elements, mind control… it's very long list of powers he wanted badly" Mina said, I looked down ashamed… I'd never felt more inhuman then now, and Mina was making me sound like some kind of demonic creature, I felt Yusei lean down close to my ear as he looked me in the eye

"Your not a monster understand" Yusei said quietly, I shook my head

"Your wrong" I replied quietly

"Dakotah, you are not a monster, your just you, under the things that you may be able to do, all that's left is the Dakotah I know, and the one that made me fall in love with her" Yusei said smiling, I nodded my head

"Thanks love" I said smiling, Yusei let my shoulders go and looked up, when I looked back at the screen I saw a video of me when I dueled as an underground duelist, my face hidden behind a mask and my body hidden behind a cloak… it was the duel when I had dueled Jack, my eyes widened in shock, Yusei looked at me

"What the hell is this?" He asked

"That was me… in the underground duels" I whispered quietly

"Never again, understand, never again, I don't want you hurting anyone anymore" Yusei snapped, I cringed lightly at the sharpness of his voice and nodded my head, then I ran out of the room

"Yusei you were too hard on her!" I heard Aki snap at him, I ran down the halls until I accidentally collided with someone, I looked up and saw Jack, I hugged him tight and cried into his chest 'Damn pheromones' I thought annoyed, Jack hugged me back

"Kotah, what's wrong?" He asked, I just shook my head, I didn't want to talk about it right now, Yusei was never one to snap at me like that, but when he did, I did something he hated and he really hated that

"Was it Yusei?" Jack asked, I nodded my head

"That bastard, I'll take care of him" Jack snarled, I looked up at Jack smiling

"No, Jackie don't, ok he didn't do anything wrong… Mina pulled up my file from the Arcadia building and Yusei saw me dueling as an under ground duelist and I guess it just upset him" I said quietly

"But if he truly loved you, he wouldn't judge you for the past" Jack said, then he was holding my face in his hands

"Like I never judge you, nothing you could do would sway how I feel for you, I love you" Jack said, I blushed and looked down

"Jack stop it" I said quietly

"No, Dakotah, you know I love you and you love me, so come on… just… just run away with me, it'll be me, you, and the baby once its born" Jack said, I pulled away

"No Jack, I'm not leaving Yusei, even if he can be a jerk at moments, I would never leave cause he made me cry once" I said annoyed

"Think about it though, he's made you cry multiple times when you shouldn't of been crying at all" Jack said, I thought about it, Jack was right, but I still wasn't going to leave Yusei

"And how many times has he hurt you emotionally?" Jack asked, ok so that was true too, every time we got into an argument he would rather just ignore me for a day or two until he was ready to forgive me instead of talking to me about it, and when that happened I had always gone crying to Jack

"Jack stop it" I said looking away sadly

"No, you know it's true, he doesn't deserve you, he doesn't treat you right" Jack said, I shook my head

"Jack stop it alright… even if Yusei does that to me, I'm not going to leave him for you… I… I love him and I always will, I can't stop myself from loving him, it's my nature, loving you, even though I can't be with you, is my nature too" I said smiling, Jack sighed

"Dakotah" I turned to see Yusei, he glared slightly at Jack and Jack sighed and walked away, Yusei walked up to me and hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder

"I'm sorry" He said, I shook off his shoulder

"Save it, I don't want to hear it" I said angrily, I looked away and felt my face forced to look at his, Yusei gently held my face

"Dakotah, I heard you and Jack talking, and he's right… I don't treat you like I should, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't make you cry so much… please forgive me" Yusei said, I looked down

"Why should I?" I asked angrily

"Because we love each other… don't we?" Yusei asked, I sighed and looked up at Yusei

"Fine, you're forgiven… but you have to kiss ass for the next month if you want to ever see me naked again" I snapped

"A month?" Yusei asked looking a little upset, I nodded my head angrily, he sighed and nodded his head, then he looked at me and leaned in to kiss me, I pushed him away before he could

"We'll work up to that, until then, I don't even want you to touch me understand" I said still completely pissed with him… that was the thing about Yusei, he brought out the best and the worst in me and I hated that he always had that control over my emotions, it made me angry and want to hate him, but I couldn't hate him… I loved him way too much for that, Yusei grabbed my wrists and kissed me anyways and I kissed back 'Damn him and his addicting kisses' I thought ready to push him away… but I couldn't, instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him against me, then after a few seconds I pulled away

"I forgive you" I said, Yusei kissed my forehead

"That's all I wanted, for you to forgive me" Yusei said, smiled and Yusei grabbed my hand

"We have to talk to Aki" Yusei said

"Why?" I asked

"She's… upset" Yusei said, I sighed and nodded my head, seems like there are issues for everyone today

Cliffhanger Hahahahah

Me: Sorry this chapters so short everyone, I've just been working on my preview of the third part of this story

Yusei: Yeah, and it takes place in the future, we're married, we have three kids… can't wait

Jack: Oh shut up and quit rubbing it in

Yusei: What that I'm getting married and gonna have a family

Jack: THAT"S IT! YOUR GOING DOWN!  
Yusei: Bring it!

Kahlua: Your kidding me right?

Me: Nope, there actually fighting over this

Kahlua: Well that's another Christmas down the drain that we can't fix

Me: your telling me

Jack: YOUR DEAD!  
Yusei: *Kicks Jack… where it matters most* Try killing me now

Jack: * on ground clutching himself* Asshole

Me: That… looked painful

Kahlua: GO YUSEI!

Me: *looks at Kahlua annoyed* shut up, don't encourage him

Kahlua: Sorry, well happy holidays everyone and don't forget to rate review and send us holiday messages!

-End-


	9. A Way To Save Them

Recap:

"But if he truly loved you, he wouldn't judge you for the past" Jack said, then he was holding my face in his hands

"Like I never judge you, nothing you could do would sway how I feel for you, I love you" Jack said, I blushed and looked down

"Jack stop it" I said quietly

"No, Dakotah, you know I love you and you love me, so come on… just… just run away with me, it'll be me, you, and the baby once its born" Jack said, I pulled away

"No Jack, I'm not leaving Yusei, even if he can be a jerk at moments, I would never leave cause he made me cry once" I said annoyed

"Think about it though, he's made you cry multiple times when you shouldn't of been crying at all" Jack said, I thought about it, Jack was right, but I still wasn't going to leave Yusei

"And how many times has he hurt you emotionally?" Jack asked, ok so that was true too, every time we got into an argument he would rather just ignore me for a day or two until he was ready to forgive me instead of talking to me about it, and when that happened I had always gone crying to Jack

-Story-

We walked into the cafeteria to see Aki sitting by herself 'How could you betray me Divine?' I heard Aki ask in her mind, I reached out to her mind and saw why she was so upset, Mina had told her and Yusei why Divine was looking for physic duelists 'Aki… the poor girl finding love in all the wrong places' I thought, we stopped in front of her table

"Aki?" Yusei asked, she sniffled

"I can't be mad at Divine, Yusei, he… offered me a home when no one else would take me in, so he used me, I guess I used him so I could feel safe, now he's probably dead and despite what he's done… I'm sad" Aki said, I smiled sympathetically

"I'd be worried if you weren't" Yusei said

"Huh?" Aki asked looking up at us

"You have a good heart, that's why we all came to help you out, it's not about the physic powers, you can even ask Dakotah, she knows first hand it's about who you are as a person, there's a goodness I felt in you when we first dueled, that's why I wanted you as a friend" Yusei said 'that voice was right… there is something between Yusei and Aki… well, I refuse to let her have him, he mine!' I thought fiercely and feeling a big twinge of jealousy

"A friend" Aki said smiling, Yusei took off his glove to show her his mark

"Now, lets find out how to take these Dark Signers out together" Yusei said

"Together" Aki agreed, then she put a hand on her marked arm, I looked at Yusei

"Love do you think you can let us speak alone for a moment?" I asked, Yusei looked at me

"Oh sure" Yusei said, he walked away and leaned against the wall farther in the cafeteria, I sat down and looked at Aki, slightly angrily, she looked at me confused

"What's your deal with Yusei?" I asked annoyed

"What? What do you mean?" She asked confused, but I could hear the fear in her voice

"You know damn well what I mean" I said angrily

"Well… I guess I like him a little, but that's because he's the first person to ever reach out to me, to try and help me" Aki said, I let out a bitter chuckle

"If you don't recall I reached out to you first, I tried to warn you about Divine, you wouldn't listen, I wanted to help you, but you wouldn't let me, I wanted to be a sister to you, but you pushed me away" I snapped quietly while glaring at her, Aki looked down

"But… he's just so nice… he's the first-" I don't want to hear it Aki, you say he was the first to reach out to you right? Well it was the same for me as well, when I was forced to move to the Satellite, all the kids at the orphanage hated me, they didn't want to talk to me, they shunned me, except Yusei, and Jack, and Crow, but Yusei was the one who tried the hardest to be my friend, so I do understand what your saying but understand this… we've been in love for seven years and he's proposed to me and I said yes, you don't honestly think it would be easy to get him to leave me do you?" I asked

"No" Aki answered quietly

"Right, especially because I'm pregnant" I said still glaring at Aki, she sighed and looked down

"Heads up, Yuseis coming back over" I said, Aki tensed and lifted her head, I stood up as Yusei walked over

"You two finished?" Yusei asked

"Yup" I said smiling, Aki smiled slightly too and looked away from my gaze

-Later-

Mina had gotten a limo to take us all to Godwin's house… well that's an understatement, his mansion, that's even bigger then Grandpa Seto's and I never thought that was possible, cause that place is fricken huge, I got lost for five hours in that place once just looking for the bathroom, now that's sad, the car stopped by the front door, we all got out, Leo and Luna stood in front of us, I stood between Jack and Yusei and Aki was on Yuseis other side

"Wow, Godwin's Mansion is huge, it's probably got it's own zip code" Leo said looking around amazed

"Please, more like someone is over compensating for something" I whispered to Jack, he let out a chuckle

"That's horrible" Jack said

"But hilarious" I said

"Just like you" Jack said looking at me, I frowned at him and smacked his arm, Yusei just sighed annoyed, well it's his own fault that I'm being nicer to Jack then him, he deserves a little shunning I'd say, the door to Godwin's mansion opened and he walked out

"Thank you all for coming" Godwin said coming to a stop in front of us

"I've waited a long time for this moment, the five signers standing here, especially the bearer of the Crimson Dragon, it is with great honor that I welcome you all to my home, I am here to serve you" Godwin said bowing, everyone looked at me surprised, I just shrugged, hell in the past week, nothing really surprised me anymore

"Right the only thing you've ever served is a tennis ball" Jack said glaring at Godwin, I smirked and nodded my agreement, Aki stepped closer to Yusei and I glared at her from the corner of my eye

"Jack is right, Godwin's played us since the very beginning, I mean he's the one who threatened your friends and Dakotahs family, to actually see if you two were signers, how could you ever trust a guy like that?" Aki asked quietly

"Your right, I can't but he's the only one who seems to know what's happening and with everything that's at stake I can't risk not giving him a second chance, if Godwin's the only one with a plan, I have to trust him" Yusei said, I scoffed in my head 'I see who's trying to play leader' I thought looking at Yusei with a tiny glare, then my eyes widened, my god, what the hell is wrong with me, I'm not like that towards Yusei, and I shouldn't be… god, why am I being such a bitch, it's not like I own him or anything, I still don't understand why I am acting like this, I looked at Aki from the corner of my eye 'oh right… her' I thought angrily

"Well when you put it like that you can count me in" Aki said smiling lightly, I hissed in my head, Yusei looked ahead with a steely determined look

"Glad to know I have your support" Yusei said, I hissed in my head again, Leo went to stand in front of Godwin

"Uh-oh hyper child, plus menacing old man equals bad for everyone" I said quietly

"So why'd you invite us here, are you giving us super dueling decks or something?" Leo asked, Godwin glared down at Leo, I smiled nervously and pulled Leo back slightly

"Uh Leo, maybe you need to cut back on your sugar intake in the morning" I said smiling nervously

"Why you eat as much sugar as I do, and you drink even more sugar then I do" Leo said, I leaned down to whisper in his ear

"Leo, there's a time and a place for everything, and right now is not the time to argue about that" I said , I stood back up and noticed Jack look back at Godwin

"Get a nice look?" I asked annoyed

"Not as good as when your naked" he said quietly, I smirked

"I will so hurt you later" I said, Godwin glared back at Leo

"I don't recall anyone inviting you" Godwin said, Leo smiled nervously and waved it off

"Uh I'll take a rain check on those dueling decks" Leo said nervously

"There are no 'super dueling decks' you should probably go home" Godwin snapped, I glared at him, Leo looked disappointed, then Luna hugged him and practically glared at Godwin

"Signer or not, he's my brother, he stays!" Luna snapped at Godwin, I smiled at Luna 'that a girl' I thought

"I do?" Leo asked shocked, Godwin sighed

"Just no pets ok" Godwin said in his way of agreeing

"We'll both save the world!" Luna cheered leaning her head against Leo's

"Um, alright" Leo said unsure

"Now that the day care arrangements have been finalized for Leo shall we go inside?" Godwin asked, we all followed him inside, I trailed behind with Jack for a minute, then I kicked him real hard in the back of the knee, Jack cried out in surprise and pain as he fell over, every one looked back at us

"Fucking pervert" I grumbled as I walked up to Yusei, I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers, Godwin sighed and we continued down the hall, the whole way Yusei was trying to fight a smile and a laugh, which just made me smirk, we all took an elevator down to this hall way with weird stone carvings 'What is this place… why does it look so familiar?' I wondered

"Where are we going Mr. Godwin?" Luna asked

"To a very special room that holds the answers you seek" Godwin said

"Gee, that's really helpful" I said sarcastically

"Last I was here I was left with more questions then answers" Jack said sounding… how not surprising, angry and annoyed

"Hm, funny, nice to see you didn't lose your sense of humor when you lost your title match" Godwin replied smirking, I let out a little snort, Jack glared at me, yeah, he was still angry about the kick

"You got something to say?" He asked

"I do, but it is horribly mean, and I just really don't think now is the time for that, so I'll stay quiet" I said smirking at him, Jack glared at me and clenched his fist tight 'please he don't have the guts to hit a girl' I thought, a giant stone door opened in front of us, we all walked into a black room 'What is this place? I can feel a strong power' I thought, then the door slammed closed, everyone started freaking except Godwin, Jack and I

"Look" Aki said, the floor began to glow, like the mark Yanage had drawn so long ago, if felt almost like a life time ago, it looked like the mark glowing on everyone's arms… except mine… where did mine fit in, what did it truly mean? then I saw a giant temple 'Why… does that temple look so familiar?' I wondered

"What?… What is it?" Yusei asked

"This, My friends, is the Stairway Of The Crimson Dragon" Godwin said, then he smirked at me "It should be very familiar to you Dakotah" Godwin said

"What's that shape?" Yusei asked pointing towards the temple

"It looks like all of our signs" Luna said

"Correct, it is the symbol that binds you all together and defines you as signers, protectors of this world" Godwin explained, I saw my mark begin to glow like everyone else's 'Except mine, what does my mark mean?' I wondered starting to get pissed

"What about my mark Godwin, where the hell does it fit?" I asked, Godwin smirked at me

"In time Dakotah" He said

"Your arms glowing" Leo said shocked, I gasped as it appeared in the room, a bright Orange and Red Dragon, it coiled around the temple 'Your… my master… not that other thing' I thought feeling just the sight of the Dragon alone pulling me into a trance

'Yes' a voice answered in my head, which I had to assume was the Dragons

'Your talking… to me?' I asked shocked, I felt my shoulder being shaked but I just ignored it

'Because you're the one I chose' The Dragon said

"Godwin what's wrong with her?" I heard Yusei asked worriedly

"Be quite, don't interrupt, she is speaking with the Crimson Dragon" Godwin said

"What?" everyone asked shocked

'Why did you chose me? What for' I asked

'I chose you because only you can truly stop the king of the underworld' the Dragon began (HINT HINT SPOILER ALERT THERE FOR LATER ON IN THE STORY!)

'And because… you did it once before 5000 years ago, in Peru' the Dragon said

'How the hell am I supposed to do that?' I asked

'I can't tell you, but I will tell you this, out of all the Signers you walk a very thin line between good and evil' The Dragon said, then I felt it as the Dragon reverted from my head, I blinked a few times and stumbled back groaning, my head hurt, Yusei caught me before I fell

"Dakotah?" he asked worried

"What the hell just happened to me?" I asked putting a hand to my head

"You wanted to know why you're the most important signer, why you have so many powers, it is because you have some of the Crimson Dragons life force in you, in ways you are the Crimson Dragon" Godwin explained, the pain in my head began to increase

"Why me?" I asked quietly

"I don't know, that's something only the Dragon would know" Godwin said

"Oh god my head" I groaned in pain

"Dakotah?" Yusei asked, but his voice sounded too far away and I was out cold

-Yusei POV-

I walked out of the elevator, Godwin had finished his little speech, Mina walked up to me

"Follow me Yusei, you can lay Dakotah down in one of the guest rooms" She said, I nodded my head and followed her, she opened one of the doors and I walked in, she closed the door behind me, I laid Dakotah down on the bed, I moved her hair out of her face, at least she had some peace in her sleep, I rested a hand on her stomach 'I hope nothing happens' I thought, the door opened

"Yusei?" I looked behind me at Leo and Luna

"Is… is Dakotah alright?" Leo asked worried, I smiled slightly at them

"She'll be fine" I reassured them, Dakotah shifted slightly and mumbled something

"Kovu" she mumbled

"Kovu?" we all asked

"Who the hell is Kovu?" I mumbled

"Maybe she's having a vision" Jack said walking in

"I don't think it's one of the future" I said

-Dakotah POV, Vision-

I watched the vision almost like from my own bubble, I was watching me, and Yusei and Jack and Aki and Luna, except… those weren't our names, Yuseis name was Kovu, Aki's was Kara, Jack was well damn close enough Jax, Luna was still Luna because that was Spanish for Moon and mine was Dafne (I had a Spanish class, that was my Spanish name, it was the closest thing to Dakotah I could find), I couldn't tell much of what was going on, except that, we were fighting about something, and I kept hearing my 5000 year old counter part yelling Kovu's name and looking straight at the Yusei look alike, then everything went black 'What's going on?' I wondered, then a window like thing opened in front of me, then I saw them, a man with shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes, and a women with Auburn hair and Icy blue eyes

"Mammy, Daddy" I said quietly feeling my throat tighten, all of a sudden the portal closed

"Mommy, Daddy" I said again

"I can let them out of this realm… if you join the Dark Signers" the same voice as before said

"I-I can't I can't hurt the people I love to save my parents" I said

"But what about your brothers they want your parents back…and don't you want your children to have Grandparents?" The voice asked

"I-I do, but I can't betray my loved ones" I said quietly, the voice chuckled darkly

"I'll let you think it over, in the mean time… I think I will release them… to motivate you to your true destiny" The voice said

-End Vision-

I opened my eyes with a gasp and sat bolt right up

"Dakotah" I looked around the room and saw Aki

"Oh Aki… hi" I said 'Idiot, apologize for earlier' my voice of reason snapped at me

"Aki" I began, she looked at me

"Um, I want to say that I'm sorry… for earlier… I didn't mean to snap at you like that earlier… I don't treat my brothers like that and I shouldn't treat you like that, so um can you forgive me for being a complete bitch?" I asked looking up at her smiling, Aki looked at me shocked

"O-of course I can forgive you… and while we're on the topic of forgiveness, Mom and Dad, want you to forgive them so badly, they are so sorry for what they did" Aki said

"Aki, they gave me up at birth because they thought I was a freak child, and they didn't want that… so no, I can't forgive them, they aren't my parents, my parents were Jacob and Yukai Fujikaze, My family are Tamadasa, Aritomo, Hatsuyo, Aya, my Grandpa Seto, my Uncle Mokuba, My Uncle Joey and Aunt Mai, my Grandpa Marik and Grandma Artemis, my Aunt Ishizu and Uncle Odion… they are my family and so are you but not your parents" I said looking at her, Aki sighed

"Your not going to change your mind on that are you?" Aki asked, I shook my head

"So why are you here and not Yusei?" I asked confused

"Yusei… wanted to be alone for a while" Aki said, I nodded my head and got off the bed and walked over to the door, we headed downstairs, I saw Yusei out on the terrace, I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder he looked at me blankly

"Hey" I said smiling

"Hey, you feeling better?" Yusei asked, I nodded

"Yeah, the headaches gone" I said

"That's good" Yusei said he patted my head 'did he just… pat me?' I wondered confused, seriously you pat someone when you think their cute, or little, or defenseless, and I ain't none of those, Yusei turned to walk away

"Ah, Yusei" I called after him, he looked back at me

"Look, Dakotah… I just need to be alone right now to think ok" Yusei said, he turned back around and started walking away, I sighed and leaned against the railing 'Yusei what's wrong?' I wondered sadly and looking down at my feet

"Kotah?" I looked up at Jack

"Oh hey" I said smiling slightly

"You feeling ok?" Jack asked leaning against the railing looking out at the garden

"Yeah it was really just a bad headache, I'm ok" I said smiling

"Is that all?" Jack asked looking at me seriously

"What do you mean?" I asked, Jack shrugged

"You just seem a little off is all" Jack said

"Don't worry Jack… I'll probably end up walking into a wall soon and that'll set me right" I said smiling, Jack chuckled

"Please don't, you could hurt the child" Jack said, I laughed now

"I know that Jack, I ain't that stupid" I said

"This coming from the girl who thinks ain't is a word" Jack said

"Ok shut up now" I said, Jack chuckled again

"Seriously though Kotah… are you alright?" Jack asked

"Yeah, I'm fine… but Yusei isn't… this thing with Kiryu has really shaken him up" I said frowning, Jack nodded

"Maybe I'll have a talk with him" Jack said

"Would you?" I asked

"Anything for you Kotah" Jack said, he looked at me, leaned in and kissed my forehead, he started walking away

"And don't worry too much about Yusei… just worry about keeping that child in you safe" Jack said, I smiled

"Thanks" I said quietly

Me:… TOO LONG!

Kahlua: Damn Straight it took you too long to get this out!

Jack: Why did it take so long?

Me: *Smiles nervously* well… I HATE HIGHSCHOOL! I've been having a crap load of homework to do lately so… well yeah, that's why this took so long

Yusei: Yeah, that's it

Me: Well it is! Seriously, do you have any clue how hard physics is? NO I DON"T THINK SO, SO CAN IT!

Yusei: Why are you so angry

Me: Pregnancy makes you hormonal

Jack: Oh Right

Me: *Glares at Jack* Shut it would ya!

Kahlua: Wow… she is angry…. I think I'm gonna go and hide…

Jack&Yusei: Right Behind you

Kahlua: Don't forget to rate review and send us your comments

Jack, Yusei & Kahlua: *quietly backing away*

Me: Where the hell do you think your going?

Kahlua: RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!

-End-


	10. A Different Reality

Recap:

Yusei caught me before I fell

"Dakotah?" he asked worried

"What the hell just happened to me?" I asked putting a hand to my head

"You wanted to know why you're the most important signer, why you have so many powers, it is because you have some of the Crimson Dragons life force in you, in ways you are the Crimson Dragon" Godwin explained, the pain in my head began to increase

"Why me?" I asked quietly

"I don't know, that's something only the Dragon would know" Godwin said

"Oh god my head" I groaned in pain

"Dakotah?" Yusei asked, but his voice sounded too far away and I was out cold

-Story-

I walked away from the railing back inside the mansion, I didn't know what to do right now, I walked around the house trying to find something to do so I wouldn't either be bored, get in the way, or hurt my self, I walked into a room that looked like it hadn't been used in a while, there was a grand piano 'A piano… I haven't played in forever' I thought smiling, I walked over to it and sat down and began to play

-song-

All your twisted thoughts free flow  
To everlasting memories  
Show soul  
Kiss the stars with me  
And dread the wait for  
Stupid calls returning us to life  
We say to those who are in love  
It can't be true 'cause we're too young  
I know that's true because  
so long I was  
So in love with you  
So I thought  
A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it  
The times were right  
But I couldn't talk about it  
On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume  
Myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose  
Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods  
You learn too much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies  
About the times  
A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it  
The times were right  
But I couldn't talk about it  
The times weren't right  
And I couldn't talk about it  
The times were right  
But I couldn't talk about it  
Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
So we can talk about it  
Just maybe, we might see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between  
Just maybe, we might see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream _[repeat 3x]_

And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between

-End Song-

"You play as well as your father" I turned startled

"Godwin!" I said shocked and standing up

"Wait… you knew my father?" I asked

"Yes, your father, Yusei's father and I all worked together at one point" Godwin said

"I had no idea" I said, it looked like Godwin actually smiled for a moment there

"Well you wouldn't remember, you were just a baby, I actually baby sat you and Yusei a few times" Godwin said 'Not creepy at all' I thought a little freaked

"So mine and Yusei's parents knew each other?" I asked

"And Jacks too" Godwin said, I looked at him shocked

"H-how did our parents know each other?" I asked

"From the stories I'd heard, they all grew up together, quite like the three of you" Godwin said

"So um… I guess I can only ask you this so… how and why exactly did my parents adopt me?" I asked

"Ah I should've expected this question, well I remember the day perfectly" Godwin said(This may seem odd, but it's going to go into Godwin's POV as he tells the story)

-Godwin POV-

I looked at Dakotah, she seemed nervous to be around me with out Jack or Yusei to hide behind, it was almost amusing, but I just stared at her, she had grown up exactly as **_He_** had planed, she grew up knowing the love of her parents, completely clueless as to how to control her powers, and she would have continued that way, until of course the Arcadia Movement found out about her and then she had been sent to the Satellite, if she had grown up the way **_He_** had wanted her too, she would have been too sheltered and easy to manipulate, just like the Dark Signers would have wanted her to be

"Well Godwin, how did it happen?" Dakotah asked desperate for an answer

-Flashback-(Tiny italicized means Dakotah and Godwin are talking in present time)

"_Well your mother had just giving birth to your brother Aritomo and your father and mother had been talking, they had wanted to have one more child, they had wanted to have a daughter but your mother and father went to see the Doctor and it turned out that for some medical reason, she could have no more children, and that it was a miracle that she had been able to give birth to your bothers" _

"_So what? They went to an adoption agency and they magically got me?"_

"_Not even close, there were months of arguments and your father he was always asking Hasake, Yusei's father, for advice"_

It had been many years ago, exactly 18, Mr. Fujikaze came into work one day looking upset, Dr. Fudo seemingly oblivious to Mr. Fujikaze's bad mood walked up to him grinning

"Jacob, I've got great news, Rima's pregnant!" (I haven't got any clue if Yusei's mom actually had a name or not) Mr. Fujikaze smiled at Dr. Fudo

"That is great news Hasake" Mr. Fujikaze said the smile not quite reaching his eyes

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Dr. Fudo asked, Mr. Fujikaze looked at me, and I pretended to busy my self with paperwork about the momentum project

"Yukai and I went to see a doctor and it appears she can't have anymore children and we wanted another so badly" Mr. Fujikaze said

"Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry… but if want another so badly, well haven't you and Yukai ever thought about adoption?" Hasake asked

"Yes, I'm trying to convince her but… she's just so damn stubborn and won't listen to reason!" Mr. Fujikaze snapped

"_But from then on your father talked to your mother more and more about the topic of adoption and soon after Dr. Fudo's wife giving birth and Mrs. Atlas giving birth, it only convinced your mother more and soon they had adopted a healthy baby girl"_

"_And that's that?"_

"_Well there's more to the story but I don't even know it all"_

-End Flashback & Godwin's POV-

There was an awkward pause of silence as I took in the information, so that's why I had been adopted and that's how my parents knew Yusei's and Jack's…

"So uh, my father played the piano" I asked breaking the silence

"And the guitar, Your mother always believed that's where your love and taste in music came from" Godwin said

"Let me guess my dad liked Metallica?" I asked smirking

"He loved them, he saw them in concert maybe eight times" Godwin said

"Why doesn't that surprise me" I muttered, Godwin chuckled

"So, why did you come in here?" Godwin asked

"I could ask you the same thing" I said

"I heard you singing" Godwin answered

"Oh… I guess I was a bit loud, I found the room by mistake, I was bored…. And Jack and Yusei want me staying away from things that could get me hurt" I said sighing

"Ah that's right, you're pregnant, congratulations" Godwin said, I sighed at that

"You're not happy being pregnant?" Godwin asked

"Well… just not this young I suppose" I said shrugging

"You know, your mother wasn't that much older than you when she gave birth to your eldest brother" Godwin said

"Yeah, I know, but I could never live up to my mother, she was a great women" I said

"She was" Godwin agreed

"DAKOTAH!" Someone yelled

"Why does everyone always have to yell" I muttered annoyed

"Excuse me Godwin" I said walking past him

"WHAT!" I yelled two little kids ran into me

"Leo, Luna" I growled, they looked up at me scared

"I-I was trying to get away from Leo, He found a spider and was chasing me with it" Luna said

"What spider?" I asked

"The one on your head" Leo said, I screamed a blood curdling scream, outside everyone could hear the scream

"What was that?" Aki asked herself stopping to look around her instead of at the roses

"Spider" Yusei said shaking his head and sitting down on a bench

"Where the hell would there be a spider in Godwin's house?" Jack asked himself still looking for Yusei through the giant garden

"Get it off, get it off!" I yelled scared

"Hold still" Leo said , he stood up and took it off my head

"Oh ew, ew, ew" I said shaking my head, I glared at them

"You better fucking run right now!" I said angrily

"Bye" They said running off in different directions

"One day…. I'm going to kill that little idiot" I muttered to myself annoyed, I stood up and ran my hands threw my hair and shaking it, I sighed and walked down the hall and outside quite shakily, there were reasons I was scared of bugs, Yusei was scared of cockroaches because one tried nesting in his ear, I was scared because a spider had almost nested, it had started spinning a web and almost laid it's eggs, that's why I couldn't stand them, I found a patch of grass, sat down and let the memory wash over me

-Flashback-

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I yelled feeling the spider run back and forth across my head, the guys were standing there laughing at me

"Stop laughing and get the damn thing out of my hair!" I yelled

"No way, that thing hissed at me" Yusei said taking a step back

"I don't care who just someone get it off my head now!" I demanded feeling tears in my eyes

"Ok ok hold on" Jack said walking over, he slowly leaned over me to look for the spider

"Holy shit that isn't a spider it's a full grown tarantula!" Jack said, that was it I broke, I let out a sob and started speaking in unintelligible sentences

"Ok, this isn't as funny as I thought it would be" Crow said

"No you think? She's crying you idiot!" Kiryu snapped

"Kotah calm down it'll be out in a second" Jack said, I just whimpered, I felt the weight lifted off my head, Jack walked away and let the bug out the window

"CROW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screeched

"I'm out of here!" Crow said running for the door, I growled and ran after him

"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled

-End flashback-

I shivered at the memory, I couldn't stand spiders! They were just so disgusting I mean come on, Who wouldn't be traumatized after something like that? I laid back in the grass and stared at the sky watching the clouds as they drifted past

"Dakotah" I looked to the right where the voice came from, I slightly smiled

"Hey Aki" I said, she came over and laid down next to me on the grass

"What are you doing?" Aki asked, I shrugged

"Nothing much really, just thinking… about the past" I said

"Yeah I have been too" Aki said, I looked at her

"Can you imagine just how different life would have been for us if our parents had actually kept me and like none of this Signer stuff even existed?" I asked, Aki looked at me

"I think about it all the time, I mean if it never happened, we would actually be sisters, not that we aren't but… we'd actually have a relationship, but you never would have met Yusei or Jack or anyone else you know and then I'd never of been able to meet them either" Aki said

"True but… maybe life would've been easier, better, not as dangerous, and if it was fate to meet them… maybe we would've met them anyway" I said Aki smiled a bit and closed her eyes feeling the sun

"Yeah, your probably right, can't you just imagine it though? A real family that cares, friends… what I wouldn't give for that life…" Aki said

"I know what you mean" I whispered sadly and closing my eyes too, the red glare of the sun on my eye lids seemed to fade and became blackness then all of a sudden I opened them and… I was staring at a white ceiling 'Another vision?' I wondered as I sat up, the room was neatly made, and everything was….. Pink…. Ew, I noticed another bed on the side of the room opposite me, there was a form under the blankets, which indicated someone was in here with me, then there was a knocking on the door which made me jump

"Dakotah, Aki, it's time to get up for school" a feminine voice called loudly from the other side 'Aki?' I wondered looking over at the other bed, the lump turned over and groaned in annoyance

"GO AWAY MOM!" Aki yelled, I sweat dropped, 'Wait, mom, does she mean that bitch Setsuko, who gave me up at birth?' I silently wondered

"Don't make me get your father!" The woman, most likely Setsuko, yelled from the other side of the door

"Uhgg fine, we're up, c'mon Kotah!" Aki groaned in annoyance, I sat up and looked at Aki, she sighed annoyed

"C'mon or we're going to be late for school" Aki said getting up, she walked over to the double wide closet and threw an outfit at me

"Hey!" I complained, I looked at the outfit, it was a duel academy uniform 'What is going on around here?' I wondered silently, this was really starting to get weird…

I walked to my locker as Aki had instructed

"Dakotah are you sure you're feeling fine?" Aki asked

"Yes, why do you ask?" I asked confused

"Well you seem a little… off today" Aki said, I just shrugged, she didn't need to know what I knew because what I knew meant that this had to be some sort of vision or…. I somehow got to some different type of dimension, and I really just didn't want to freak her out

"Oh god here _they _come" Aki said slightly annoyed

"Who?" I asked

"The four idiots that we hate" Aki said

"Well, well, Dakotah and Aki Izayoi, why it's been too long" Aki groaned and we both turned around, my eyes widened 'K-Kiryu, Crow, Jack and… Yusei' I thought shocked, what the hell was going on?

"Look, we're not in the mood for your guys' shit today so why don't the four of you move along and go hassle the Chess Club or something" Aki snapped (Sorry to people who are in chess club, I have nothing against you, I might actually join next year so I'm not being a hater I promise) Kiryu rolled his eyes annoyed

"Fine, guys let's go, I can tell when we're not wanted" Kiryu said

"You should be able too, I just said we don't' want you here" Aki said

"Whatever Bitch" Jack said glaring at Aki

"Asshole" Aki retorted, hands on her hips and glaring at Jack

"Both of you just shut the fuck up" Yusei said annoyed and putting his face in his hand

"Oddly enough I agree, please just shut up" I said annoyed, and trying to act like they would think I would act like

"Let's just go" Crow said annoyed, the four walked away laughing and shoving each other

"Well, I'll see you later Kotah, I need to get to class before I'm late" Aki said

"Oh alright see you later" I said, I leaned into my locker and took a few shaky breaths, what the hell was going on, I didn't understand this didn't make any sense, Jack, Crow, Kiryu and Yusei were supposed to be my best friends, and Yusei was supposed to be my boyfriend, so what the hell was happening? I sighed grabbed my things and headed to the first class my schedule instructed and all day I had to suffer watching Yusei, MY Yusei, get hit on by other girls, flirt with other girls and just a whole bunch of things I didn't like and I had to watch the same with Jack! And I know I shouldn't care that much about Jack but goddamnit we were together for two years I can barely stand him talking to other girls even back in my world let alone watch him flirt with them, so that day as I walked home from school with Aki I kept it in just getting angrier and angrier

"Dakotah what's wrong?" Aki asked, I looked at her, damn it, I forgot twins were so in tune with the others' problems

"I just hate having to watch that damn Yusei Fudo all day, he's in every single one of my classes and it's a pain, all the girl's crowd around him and he constantly interrupts and it's just so fucking annoying!" I yelled in anger, people around the street looked at us, I quickly smiled and waved and called an apology

"Y'know Kotah, when we get home maybe you should change and go for a walk or something to calm down, you seem pretty angry" Aki said, I sighed

"Maybe" I said annoyed, we continued on home in silence as soon as we walked in the front door I sprinted to my and Aki's room, I closed the door behind me and walked to the closet, I grabbed a pair of dark blue short shorts, a black tank top, a black Columbia fleece jacket, it was probably the middle of spring so it was kind of chilly outside and a pair of black clothe lace up boots, I got dressed and was about to walk out of the room when I went back to my back pack and grabbed my deck putting it in my jacket pocket

"So you're going to go for that walk?" Aki asked

"Yup" I said curtly and walking out, I walked fast not paying attention to where I was going, I just knew that I need to keep walking to think about what was going on, I mean how did I come to this messed up twisted world, I know it wasn't all that better before but still! At least I was with the love of my life then, I finally stopped walking and looked at where I was, it was a pretty bad part of town

"Why does this type of thing always happen to me?" I wondered quietly looking around me

"Well, well, well what have we here?" I turned quickly as a group of guys circled around me, they were all young, 17 at the youngest and 22 at the oldest, the one who had shaggy brown hair and eyes to match walked right up to me, he wasn't exactly bad looking but, no one could compare to my Yusei

"Who are you?" I asked taking a few steps back

"Just the leader of this gang and it seems I found some evening entertainment like I promised boys" He said winking at me, there was a chorus of agreement and cat calls from the group, I looked around nervously 'Shit, they're really going to make me beat the crap out of them' I thought annoyed

"Aw c'mon, don't you want to have some fun with us, I promise we'll be gentle with you, someone as small and pretty as you is probably a pretty fragile girl, you need someone to take care of you, especially in dangerous parts of town like this" The leader said smirking at me, I reached out and slapped him

"I don't need anyone to take care of me, especially someone as creepy and perverted as you!" I snapped, he growled and punched me in the face then just as I was about to fall he grabbed me by the color of my jacket

"Yeah boss you teach her a lesson" One of the guys called out

"Now listen here you little bitch, No one hit's me, understand, no one, now you're going to come with me and my friends and you're going to like it" He said drawing me close, I glared at him, then spit in his face, he dropped me

"You're going to pay for that!" The leader yelled, he pulled me up again and punched me right in the stomach, I stumbled backwards then he punched me in the jaw, I growled and felt the anger rising in me again, back when I had been in the Enforcers, there were times when the duel battles would turn physical and I often found myself fighting in the middle of a circle so the rest of my team wouldn't interrupt, and of course they would always put me against their biggest guy, so when I got anger enough and sick of taking the hits, some sort of…. Blood lust took over and I would pound on the guy until he couldn't get up anymore, leaving him just a huge bloody mess, I don't know where the anger came from but I knew… that it did scare me sometimes, but right now I was more than happy to use that anger to my advantage

"Hey, why are you picking on a girl like that?" someone called, I looked around but couldn't see who it was

"What's it matter to you?" the leader called, the circle broke and someone walked in… It was Yusei

"She's my girlfriend that's why it matters to me" Yusei said 'Why is he defending me if we hate each other in this world?' I wondered

"Oh this slut belongs to you?" the leader asked

"You shouldn't call her that, you'll regret it" Yusei said, the leader picked me up by the color of my jacket and threw me at Yusei, he easily caught me and held me by my shoulders

"You can have her, she's nothing but a bitch anyway, let's go guys" the leader said, the group of guys walked away and Yusei gently pushed me away from him and grabbed my chin

"You'll be fine; you should only have some small bruises" Yusei said smiling then he frowned "But let's get you back to my place and get you some ice" Yusei grabbed my wrist and dragged me away, I smiled slightly at the familiar feel

"U-um Yusei, I thought you hated me so why are you helping me?" I asked

"I don't hate you" Yusei said then he blushed a bit "Uh come on" he added walking faster, we walked up to a slightly worn down building with a big garage door 'Blisters apartment building' I thought stunned

"This is where you live?" I asked trying to be nonchalant but my voice gave way a little

"I know this isn't exactly where you'd expect a rich kid to live right?" Yusei asked jokingly

"So uh then why do you live here?" I asked

"Freedom, I don't have to listen to my parents telling me what to do all the time, I actually kind of like it" Yusei said as we walked in, I sweat dropped and so did Yusei

"But the down side of living alone… no one does the house work" Yusei said, I nodded my head, the place was a total mess

"Why not?" I asked

"I'm too busy trying to perfect my runner, especially before the Fortune Cup" Yusei said

"Oh so you got an invitation?" I asked

"And so did Jack, actually didn't you sister get one too?" Yusei asked

"Uh yeah she did" I said quietly

"I can't wait, that's where I'm going to prove myself and don't take it personally, but take you down to Ms. Domino City Champion" Yusei said smirking

"Don't take it personally but if you get that far I'm going to totally kick your ass" I said smiling, Yusei chuckled

"Let's get you that ice" He said, he let my wrist go finally and led me to the kitchen, he opened up his freezer which was pretty empty, he pulled out an ice pack and handed it to me, I put it to my jaw which had to be bruising already

"Y'know uh Yusei if… if you want I could clean up a little" I said looking down

"What? No, no you don't have to… mostly I really just don't want you to get trapped under something in here" Yusei said

"Is that supposed to be a short joke?" I asked glaring

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Yusei said quickly

"Yusei calm down, I'm just messing with you" I said smiling

"Oh" He said quietly, there was an awkward pause then… a low grumbling, I put my hand to my stomach and I sweat dropped

"Heh, sorry" I said

"No, uh, do you maybe… want to go get something to eat?" Yusei asked, I smirked on the inside 'that's right all you high school ho's better realize this is my man and always will be!' I thought happily

"Um sure, but you have to let me buy, you saved me from that group of thugs" I said

"No I couldn't let you do that" Yusei said

"Yusei I'm buying ok" I said annoyed and giving him a slight glare, he sighed

"Fine, you always do what you want anyways don't you?" He asked, I smiled

"And to think I told Aki you were an idiot" I said, we both laughed….

Yusei and I walked into a small café talking and laughing, we sat down and a waitress came over and took our orders

"So you're going to let me pay right?" I asked looking at him

"No" He said again

"Why not~?" I whined

"Because, I'm the guy, I'm supposed to be paying" Yusei said

"It's not like we're out on a date, and I owe you one for saving my ass" I said laying my head on my arms and pouting

"Well you're right but…. I don't know I guess my dad just raised me right" Yusei said shrugging

"Your dad huh? What does he do for a living?" I asked curios

"He's a scientist, he created the Momentum Reactor that runs the City" Yusei said sighing

"Well what's so bad about that?" I asked looking at him smiling

"Well I guess you know what it's like, your dad's the Senator of the City, so he never had time for you right?" Yusei asked, I smiled slightly

"Yeah, I know what that's like" I said

"Hell, my dad's so busy working on that damn reactor all the time that I doubt he even noticed I moved out a month ago" Yusei said angrily

"I doubt that, I bet he noticed and he misses you" I said taking a sip of my soda, Yusei let out a chuckle and shook his head

"Trust me, he hasn't" Yusei said, he took a sip form his own drink

"If he'd noticed, he'd of brought me back home by now, not a month later, so either he doesn't care, or he hasn't noticed" Yusei said glaring at me slightly, I sighed and looked down

"Sorry I brought it up" I said apologetically

"No, no I brought it up, it's alright" Yusei said apologetically, it was quiet for a while as then the waitress brought over our food, Yusei ate so fast it was practically a blur

"You ok?" I asked shocked

"Yeah, it's just that I always forget to go and buy groceries cause I'm working on my runner so I haven't eaten since yesterday cause I refuse to eat that stuff they give us at school" Yusei said around a mouthful of food, I smiled

"Then that's how I'll pay you back, I'll cook and clean for you" I said, Yusei looked at me shocked, he swallowed his mouthful

"You don't have to do that" Yusei said

"I may not have to, but I would feel better if you let me" I said smiling, Yusei sighed

"I guess when you put it that way, I can't say no" Yusei said we both smiled at each other

"Are you gonna eat your fries?" Yusei asked, I sweat dropped and shook my head

"No go ahead" I said sighing…..

I sighed as Aki stared in horror, I walked over to the table where Yusei was sitting with Jack, Crow and Kiryu, they stared at me shocked as I walked closer to them, Yusei on the other hand smiled at me and greeted me

"Hey, here eat something once in a while ok" I said handing him a bento box, Yusei looked surprised

"Thanks" He said

"Is it poisoned?" Jack asked

"No" I said

"Are trying to give him food poisoning?" Crow asked

"No" I said again a little more annoyed

"I know, you're trying to drug him so you can torture him later" Kiryu said in an ah-hah moment

"Most certainly not, you fucking Jackass" I snapped

"Whew she's back, I actually thought she was being nice, I was really scared there for a second" Crow said, I sighed annoyed

"If you must know, Yusei saved me from a group of thugs, and I'm just trying to repay him" I said looking down

"So you're Yusei's maid then, so in that case where's the lunches for the rest of us?" Kiryu asked smirking

"How about this, everything you say or do to me, I'll multiply and make it much much more worse so if I were you I'd shut up while I still have the option" I threatened smiling sweetly, Crow, Jack and Kiryu all looked slightly scared as they looked at my smiling face

"Thanks Kotah, and you're gonna come by this afternoon?" Yusei asked

"WHAT!" Crow, Jack, and Kiryu yelled in unison

"D-did you just call her Kotah?" Crow asked shocked

"And she's going over to your place?" Jack asked

"Yes, its part of the agreement, he saved my ass, so I'm going to cook and clean for him for a while" I said, everyone at the table began to argue and I sighed smiling, maybe it was better to be in this world than my own, everyone I cared about was safe, even my brothers and apodtive parents... even if they have no clue who I am, and Kiryu, one of my best friends wasn't a Dark Signer anymore... so why did I feel this guilt deep within me? If everything was perfect like it should be, why was I feeling so so guilty? Then it was as if time had completely frozen, everything had stopped, Jack was in the middle of a sentence, Yusei was in the middle of a sigh, Crow had been paused mid-laugh and Kiryu had been turning to talk to me, I looked around, everyone was frozen

"What's going on?" I asked quietly

"You do not belong here" A whispery female like voice said, I turned and faced what was behind me

Cliffhanger

Me: I apologize I truly do for how long it has taken me to get this out

Jack: In the mean time, Kotah has been working to get this on and the first 8 chapters are up

Yusei: She's also been working on other things for the readers, the sequel to this story that takes place 3 years in the future and her prompts series and many other things for you, the readers

Aki: And she really does appreciate all those dedicated thoughtful fans who sent her encouragement to keep up the story

Kiryu: People such as Kahlua, and her friends in real life

Me: Also all my imaginary one's too ^_^

Crow: Any way don't foget to comment and rate please and send us your messages!


	11. Prelude To The End Of It All

Recap:

"Thanks Kotah, and you're gonna come by this afternoon?" Yusei asked

"WHAT!" Crow, Jack, and Kiryu yelled in unison

"D-did you just call her Kotah?" Crow asked shocked

"And she's going over to your place?" Jack asked

"Yes, its part of the agreement, he saved my ass, so I'm going to cook and clean for him for a while" I said, everyone at the table began to argue and I sighed smiling, maybe it was better to be in this world than my own, everyone I cared about was safe, even my brothers and adoptive parents... even if they have no clue who I am, and Kiryu, one of my best friends wasn't a Dark Signer anymore... so why did I feel this guilt deep within me? If everything was perfect like it should be, why was I feeling so so guilty? Then it was as if time had completely frozen, everything had stopped, Jack was in the middle of a sentence, Yusei was in the middle of a sigh, Crow had been paused mid-laugh and Kiryu had been turning to talk to me, I looked around, everyone was frozen

"What's going on?" I asked quietly

"You do not belong here" A whispery female like voice said, I turned and faced what was behind me

-Story-

I turned to face… Me, everything disappeared in to a black nothingness, it was just me… and me

"W-who are you? Why do you look like me?" I demanded, my look-a-like smirked

"Don't you realize, I am the Crimson Dragon, I just took on a form that wouldn't startle you" The dragon said

"Oh yeah, because turning around to see yourself isn't frightening at all" I said sarcastically

"Look, I do not know how you got into this dimension… but you are not supposed to be here" The dragon said glaring at me

"And why not?" I asked

"Because, in your dimension, you're the only link I have to the Signers, and they need you not because of you're powers, not because those two buffoons are in love with you, but because you are a Signer and thus you are connected to them, you are all a team no matter your differences, no matter what happened in the past" The dragon said

"Then you need to somehow tell that to Yusei and Jack, because they can't seem to get over the past" I said annoyed

"Did you ever stop to think maybe that was you're fault, that your being around makes them act like that?" A male voice asked, I turned to see a man in a cloak, he was clearly a Dark Signer, he had a mark on his arm just like Kiryu had, except his… was in the shape of a spider

"Leave this place now Dark Signer, you do not belong here, this girl works for the side of good" The dragon snarled, I looked at her, she looked just as I did when I was pissed off, but right now I was more or less confused and scared than anything

"Maybe you should let her decide that for herself, Dakotah, wouldn't you rather be on the winning side?" The man asked

"Do not listen to him, he speaks nothing but lies!" The dragon yelled

"Come now, did I not tell you that your _**Precious Yusei**_ had a bond with your sister, that she wants to be more than just his friend, he cares about her, possibly more than he cares about you, and Jack found another girl to love, pretty soon you'll be nothing but an old forgotten flame to them" The man said, I looked down as a pain ripped through my heart… he was right

"Unless" He said

"Unless what?" I asked

"Do not listen to him, you cannot even be thinking of believing this wretched creature!" The dragon yelled at me, I glared at her

"My head, my rules, go the hell away" I growled, She gasped and disappeared, I looked at the man

"Unless what?" I asked again

"Unless you join the Dark Signers of course, if you do, I promise you can have your Yusei for all eternity, or Jack, whichever of them you prefer, or both of them even, and you can have your children as well, you could all live together happily in the new world we will create for all of eternity" the man said, my heart began to beat faster with the idea of having my true love beside me for all of eternity and a family

"And all you have to do is give in to the Darkness within" he said I looked up at him calmly

"What's your name?" I asked quietly

"Rudger" He said

"Rudger… Go fuck yourself" I growled, the hood lowered and he looked at me smirking, he had white hair and pale blue eyes with the whites blackened just as Kiryu's had been showing he was a Dark Signer

"You've made the wrong decision Dakotah" Rudger said, I glared at him

"That may be what you think but I will defeat you Dark Signers… Us Signers will defeat you all!" I snarled at him… my eyes opened and I sat up, I heard laughter, I looked around, Aki was smiling at me, I glared at her playfully

"What're you laughing at hm?" I asked

"You have grass in your hair and it's all over the place" Aki said laughing, I reached into my hair and tried to pull the grass out

"Here let me help" Aki said, I smiled

"Thanks" I said quietly, Aki stood behind me pulling out bits of grass that had somehow wound up in my hair, I frowned thinking to my self, that dream…. Everything that had happened… had felt so real, everything, especially that argument with Rudger, I had said no to him, and he told me it was the wrong decision…. Was he right about that? No I had made the right decision, I couldn't betray the people who were counting on me to help them, it would be wrong, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had said yes to Rudger, but things were only going to get worse from here

"Dakotah?" Aki asked

"What?" I asked shaking my head

"Did you even hear my question?" Aki asked

"Um no, sorry I was… thinking about something" I said

"I said, do you want to go over by Jack and Yusei, they've been sitting over there for about twenty minutes now" Aki said

"Oh uh sure, sure" I said, I didn't really want to face Yusei or Jack at the moment, what if Rudger was right? What if I was only going to become nothing but an old flame to the both of them?

"There, all done, well almost, I got out what I could find" Aki said, I smiled

"Thanks" I said, Aki stood up then held a hand out to me and helped me up, we walked over to them

"Hey" I said smiling, Jack and Yusei both looked at me with the same slight smile, which made me think that Rudger couldn't be right about them

"Feeling any better?" Aki asked

"Yup" Yusei answered

"Good, cause you had me worrying for a while" I said smiling, Yusei smiled back apologetically

"Besides I don't think we could save the world from immanent with out you" Aki added smiling

"Yeah I know, same goes for you" Yusei said smiling

"When do we leave?" Aki asked, Yusei opened his mouth to answer

"Yusei" we looked over to see Luna smiling, Yusei's own smile got a bit bigger and my heart did flips, just his smile still made my heart go into overdrive

"You're coming right?" Luna asked coming to a stop in front of us

"You bet" Yusei said

"What about Leo?" I asked, Luna looked back at Leo, he took a few steps towards us, he looked determined, then he smiled and waved

"Hey! You guys!" He yelled running over he ran over and stopped in front of Yusei, he looked excited

"Are you ready for this? I can't wait to watch you take down those Dark Signers! It's going to be so totally awesome! You're the best!" Leo said excitedly, I smiled

"Thanks" Yusei said Leo turned to look at Jack

"You're awesome to Jack, even though you're not the best any more" Leo said, I frowned 'Uh-oh' I thought sighing

"Leo don't poke the bear" I warned, I heard stifled laughs, Jack gave me a look and then looked back at Leo

"Just cause I lost doesn't mean I'm not the best" Jack argued

"Don't worry, I still look up to you and everything" Leo said, I sighed, Jack got in Leo's face

"Look you, I'm always gonna be the best you understand me?" Jack said angrily, I smiled

"You just keep telling yourself that Jackie" I said, Jack sent me a quick glare

"Ok but technically Yusei's the best now" Leo said

"Technically nothing you worm, I'm the best" Jack snapped

"You lost the championship that makes you number two" Jack growled

"Actually Leo, Jack's third, until of course he beats my brother Aritomo, Tomo's second, not Jack" I said, Jack glared at me

"Wanna run that by me again?" Jack asked

"Alright, I'll dumb it down for you blondie, you suck, Yusei's the best" I said "I mean we just went over that like two seconds ago" I added smirking

"Dakotah, what was that you said about _**not **_poking the bear?" Yusei asked

"Well first off, I suffered having to live alone with the bear for two years, so I've earned the right to poke the bear whenever I damn well please and second it would seem Leo and I share the same little mental malfunction that whenever someone tells us what to do and how to do it, we just automatically disregard it and do it our own way which ends in two scenarios: Horrible or Catastrophic" I said

"I'm surprised something so literate could come out someone who thought it was a good idea to steal a row boat from the docks and take it down a hill of trash which resulted in some of those scars on your back" Jack said

"Say what you want Jackie but you, _**and **_Yusei for that matter, got in the boat with me which contributed to some of your own scars" I said smirking

"What are you trying to say?" Jack asked glaring

"That both of you can be just at dumb as me, and don't even try to deny it either" I said, they both rolled their eyes, and Leo, Luna, Aki and I all laughed

-Later-

I sat on the balcony alone watching the sunset as I silently cried, when you realize that everything in your life may finally come to an end, you learn to appreciate the beauty of the world around you but most of all…. I wanted to be able to bring my child into a world of peace, I put my hands on my stomach and cried harder thinking of the dangers ahead and that none of us may live through this ordeal, and it hurt to think I could lose Yusei, or Jack for that matter, I loved them both, and I didn't ever want anything to happen to Leo and Luna and even though I had been a bitch to Aki, she was still my sister and I wanted to be able to get to know her

"Dakotah?" I started

"Y-yeah?" I asked trying not to let Yusei hear the emotion in my voice, I heard him walk closer and I turned away from him so he couldn't see my face

"Are you ok?" Yusei asked

"Yes, what is it?" I asked quietly still trying to control my voice and the tears

"Mina wants to see us" Yusei said

"Then I'll be there soon" I said wiping my eyes and trying not to sob

"Dakotah…. What's wrong?" Yusei asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"Nothings wrong, just leave me alone" I snapped, I stood up and walked away towards the house, Yusei grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, I looked at him tears running down my face, he wiped them away with his thumb

"How many times have I told you to stop crying?" Yusei asked

"The whole time we've known each other, or just the last week?" I asked, Yusei smiled at me

-Jack POV-

I looked out the window to see Yusei comforting Dakotah, they way I wished to, yet again, it made me sick watching them together, Dakotah leaned her head against Yusei's chest as he hugged her tighter I heard a sigh and turned to see Luna

"That's so romantic" She said, I snorted

"You may think so" I said, she looked at me smiling

"You don't?" Luna asked

"No, I don't, I'm sick of watching them together" I said

"Then don't watch them" Luna said simply

"It's not as easy as that" I said

"Oh because you're in love with Dakotah" Luna said

"Maybe you are old enough to understand the problem" I said

"Don't they say if you love someone then let go and if their meant to come back to you they will?" Luna asked, I looked at her shocked

"How old are you?" I asked shocked by her answer, she smiled and walked away 'she's just as frustrating as Dakotah' I thought annoyed, I looked out the window again to see Dakotah she was talking to Yusei in a rush as he held her and she cried hard, I sighed

"Maybe Luna's right…. But I'm not ready to give up on her yet" I said, I walked away, I wanted Dakotah, I wanted Carly, which choice was right which choice was wrong, why couldn't I decide

"I hate my life" I muttered angrily

-Dakotah POV-

All the Signers had gathered in Godwin's computer room to hear what Mina wanted

"You have to see this" Mina said, the monitors flashed on and Satellite was covered in a thick black fog

"What the hell?" I asked

"Everyone seems to have vanished" Aki said

"What happened to the Satellite sector?" Luna asked

"It's like a ghost town" Leo said

"My guess would be the Dark Signers" Yusei said

"Yeah, but what did they do?" Jack asked

"I don't know Jack but my guess would be some kind of mystical force field from underground" Mina said

"Can we fly in?" Yusei asked

"I don't know, scans can't get through we could lose our vid feed at any second" Mina said, as if on cue the monitors all went to TV snow

"Well I've heard enough I'm going now, it sure beats sitting here doing nothing you hear me" Jack said

"Of course , I'll call the helicopter but you have no idea what's waiting for you over there" Mina said 'I think I do' I thought sadly, Yusei grabbed my hand and squeezed it comfortingly, I looked back at him and he smiled at me, I smiled back, I had told him about my dream, all of it, except Rudger's offer only that Rudger wanted me to be a Dark Signer

"Is any one even prepared to go?" I asked, everyone looked at me

"We all have to be no matter what" Jack said, I nodded

"Is anyone else terrified cause I know I am" I said quietly

"Dakotah we would all be crazy if we weren't even a little scared" Yusei said, I smiled a little

"Dakotah… what exactly are you trying to say?" Jack asked, I looked at him startled

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I saw you talking with Yusei, it looked important, if there's something you think you should tell us, tell us" Jack said

"Is he right Dakotah, are you hiding something?" Mina asked

"It's ok Kotah, you can tell them" Yusei whispered to me, I nodded

"Yes… there has been something I've been hiding, for a while now… a voice has been speaking to me, in dreams, during the day, when I'm upset, when I'm angry, whenever I'm pretty much vulnerable and willing to listen to the voice…. And it's been saying things to me, telling me to betray you all, and today, it actually manifested as a person during one of my dreams… he was the leader of the Dark Signers and…. He offered to let me become a Dark Signer, but I said no, I told him I wouldn't betray the people who were counting on me" I said keeping my eyes down, we were all silent, then Luna walked up and hugged me, I looked down at her, knelt down and hugged her back tightly

"You've got to be the strongest person I know Dakotah" Luna said, I smiled

"Thanks Luna" I said quietly, she let go, we looked at each other

"Dakotah, stop crying, you're going to make me cry" Luan said, I laughed and wiped my eyes

"Sorry" I said, I stood back up, Yusei smiled at me, I smiled back

-At the Helipad-

We were all standing on the Helipad waiting for the helicopter to arrive, I held on to Yusei's hand tight

"Well this is it" Luna said

"Jack can I ask a question?" Mina asked

"I'd prefer not" jack said

"But we all know the Dark Signers love revenge and anger" Mina said slightly worried

"Your point being that they might be able to use that against me? Carly's out there somewhere I just know it and I'm going to get her back even if it means taking out every dark Signer that dares get in my way" Jack said determinedly 'I can't believe I actually feel jealous' I thought frowning

"Let's stay on task gentlemen, you need to get to the original Ener-D reactor in the Satellite" Godwin said

"Original what?" Aki asked

"What's it do?" Leo asked

"It's the source of the negative energy that caused the dark smoke to appear and in a twist of fate it was built by Yusei's and Dakotah's fathers" Godwin said

"You mean our Yusei and Dakotah?" Aki asked confused

"Are you for real?" Luna asked

"Yes and this is their opportunity to heal the mistakes of the past and now all of you have a chance to make things right again, you must beat the Dark Signers and find the Reactor then if you are able activate it in reverse, hopefully this will create a surge of Positive energy and imprison the shadow army again" Godwin explained, we all looked to the sky as a helicopter approached

"I have arranged for special transportation to the Satellite Sector, I believe you already know the pilot" Godwin said, the Helicopter landed, the hatch opened up and someone very familiar did step out

"Well, well if it ain't Officer dumbass" I said smiling, Yusei shushed me and I giggled

"Reporting as ordered, we're fully fueled and ready for take off" Trudge said

"That's excellent" Godwin said

"I hope you packed some peanuts" Yusei said

"I'm supposed to fly you?" Trudge asked incredulously pointing at Yusei "Godwin what is it with you and this guy? First you want him in jail then you want him out, now you're giving him a first class ride well you can forget it!" Mina walked over to Trudge and they began to talk, I smirked thinking that it was quite obvious how much Trudge like Mina, she turned to us

"We're good to go now lets board up" Mina said smiling at us all

"I can't believe I have to fly economy" Jack said annoyed, we all began to walk towards the helicopter I pulled on Yusei's hand seeing as I still held his hand tightly, but he didn't move

"Wait" Yusei called

"What do you get air sick?" Leo asked, I turned to face Yusei as he let my hand go

"Before we go any further I need you to promise me something" Yusei said looking at Godwin

"What is it?" Godwin asked

"If we're successful and save the world you need to finish the bridge connecting the City and Satellite, people have a right to be free and I won't go unless you agree" Yusei said, I walked up close to him, there was very little room between us

"Yusei, this is no time to be playing games, we have a limited amount of time before we fail and the Dark Signers win" I whispered urgently, he looked me in the eyes

"This is no game Dakotah, this is for the future, everyone's future…. Our future" Yusei said, I looked down and nodded

"It may not be possible to do what you ask Yusei" Godwin said

"And why is that?" Yusei asked glaring at Godwin

"For years the people of the City and the Satellite have lived far apart, it's a way of life everyone accepts, change takes time" Godwin said

"Then I guess you'll have to find a seventh Signer, cause until then you're one deck short" Yusei said

"Not exactly, we only need five Signers, and as I said before Dakotah is more important then any of you as a Signer, she could easily take you're place Yusei" Godwin said, everyone's eyes were on me, I looked at everyone then at Yusei, he raised an eyebrow as if to say "Well? Is this where we say good bye forever?" I looked down again and shook my head

"I refuse to go with out Yusei, if he doesn't go I won't go" I said loud enough for everyone to hear, Godwin nodded

"Very well I'll build the bridge" he said, Yusei nodded too

"Let's go Love Birds there's no time to waste" Trudge snapped, Yusei and I turned and walked away, he grabbed my hand and squeezed my hand gently, I looked at him smiling, he smiled his small smile back

"Thank you for having my back" He whispered just so I could hear him

"Forever and always love" I said my smile widening

"Good luck everyone, the fate of the world is in your hands and Yusei…. Do not doubt yourself" Godwin said, everyone climbed onto the Helicopter and sat down, I sat next to Yusei with Leo and Luna beside him, Aki, Jack and Mina sat opposite us, Jack sitting as far from me as was allowed in the small Helicopter, Aki sat opposite me, Trudge took us up and we were on our way to face our destinies, the past, the present, and the future

"You've got some well wishers starboard side" Trudge informed, Yusei and I both looked out the window to see Tanner, Yanage, and Leo and Luna's friend Dexter, they waved at us and Leo and Luna waved back, I faced forward again and looked at Yusei, he made his hand into a fist and rested it on his leg

'I promise, it won't be good bye forever, cause I'm gonna beat these Dark Signers' Yusei's thought ran through my mind, I put my hand on his fist

'No Yusei, we all will, together, we're a team' I sent the thought back to him, he smiled at me

"You're right" He said

"What? What's Dakotah right about?" Leo asked

"Nothing, it's nothing Leo" Yusei said, Leo shrugged and turned to look back out the window

Me: So….. I've been very lazy in trying to get this story out…. I'm a horrible author

Jack: Yes, yes you are but we can only be ourselves and nothing less

Kahlua: Oh so you mean you're going to be an arrogant, pompous asshole the rest of your life?

Jack: Yeah and you're going to be a mean vindictive bitch no one will like for the rest of your life

Me: Whoa, ok both of you cut it out, that was harsh even for you two

Yusei: She's right, what's wrong with you two, I mean, why don't you get along?

Kahlua: Who knows and who cares

Me: Love there's no use, I wouldn't even try if I were you

Yusei: *Sigh* I guess you're right

Me: Well in the meantime everyone please rate, message, and send us your comments and don't forget to send us ideas for the prompt series!

-End-


	12. Family Reunion

Recap:

"This is no game Dakotah, this is for the future, everyone's future…. Our future" Yusei said, I looked down and nodded

"It may not be possible to do what you ask Yusei" Godwin said

"And why is that?" Yusei asked glaring at Godwin

"For years the people of the City and the Satellite have lived far apart, it's a way of life everyone accepts, change takes time" Godwin said

"Then I guess you'll have to find a seventh Signer, cause until then you're one deck short" Yusei said

"Not exactly, we only need five Signers, and as I said before Dakotah is more important then any of you as a Signer, she could easily take your place Yusei" Godwin said, everyone's eyes were on me, I looked at everyone then at Yusei, he raised an eyebrow as if to say "Well? Is this where we say good bye forever?" I looked down again and shook my head

"I refuse to go with out Yusei, if he doesn't go I won't go" I said loud enough for everyone to hear, Godwin nodded

"Very well I'll build the bridge" he said, Yusei nodded too

-Story-

The helicopter moved at a fast pace heading to the Satellite, and now…. We had flown into a thunder storm, I watched Jack as he looked out the window

'I hope we're ready for this' Jack's thought played through my head

'There's no hoping now Jack, we don't have the luxury anymore, we have to be ready no matter what' I thought back, he looked at me calmly

'Do you always have to be right?' his thought came into my head, I smiled and looked away

'What do you think?' I asked back, I heard him groan mentally, I leaned my head against Yusei's shoulder as he sat with his arms crossed, his thinking pose I called it

"You seem to be in the know, what's the whole story behind this old reactor thing?" Aki asked looking at Mina

"They called the incident: Zero Reverse, a massive energy reactor being built by a group called 'RRD' malfunctioned and released a powerful charge of negative energy, that's what separated Satellite from the mainland of Domino City, the head of the reactor research division, the one in charge of the reactor project was Yusei's father" Mina explained

"Whoa so if that was your fathers project what happened to him when it negative energied and stuff?" Leo asked

"Don't be dense what do you think happened?" Luna snapped

"What? What'd I say?" Leo asked confused

"Nothing, just-just stop talking" Luna said annoyed

"So then if my and Yusei's fathers worked together, how did my dad survive and not his?" I asked confused, Mina shook her head

"I don't know" Mina answered

"Go back a few, why would they put two nobodies from Satellite in charge of such an important project?" Trudge asked looking back at us

"Yusei and his dad were born in Domino city, so were Dakotah and her dad" Jack answered

"So are you saying these Satellite rejects actually aren't Satellite rejects?" Trudge asked shocked

"I was born in the Satellite, Trudge, got a problem with that?" Jack asked glaring at Trudge fiercely

"Uh no of course not" Trudge said turning back around quickly and frightened

"That's right, turn around" Jack said smirking

"Besides, your home isn't where you were born it's where you were raised, where you with family and friends and loved ones…. That's why I consider the Satellite more my home than the City" I said, Yusei took my hand and I smiled, I could tell even Jack was pleased with my answer "And also Trudge don't forget, one call from me and you're out of a job" I reminded smiling, Jack and Yusei both chuckled, Trudge turned to me and opened his mouth to say something but my look shut him up and he turned back around again

"Say uh is this lightning bothering anybody else? One strike and we're finished, I'm thinking we should turn this bird around" Trudge said looking back at us again, Mina glared at him

"Our primary directive is to reach Satellite" Mina said determinedly, Yusei stood up and put a hand on Trudges shoulder and pointed out the front window

"Set us down by that building in the Park" Yusei instructed

"Huh?" Trudge asked glaring at him

"Do as he says!" Mina ordered, Trudge growled, shook off Yusei's hand and we began to descend, we landed on the ground and the hatch opened up

"It's Yusei and Dakotah" Blister said, I smiled, he and Martha were standing in the door way with a few kids, we all walked out of the Helicopter

"And Jack" Martha said grinning, she ran over

"Oh look at you Jackie-boy" Martha said smiling

"And he wonders why I call him Jackie" I whispered to Yusei, he smiled at me

"Hi Martha" Jack said quietly looking down at her, she patted his shoulders

"I can't believe how big you've gotten" Martha said, Jack looked away slightly ashamed

"Well it has been quite a while since I left you know" Jack reminded

"Do that thing you used to do, that adorable little prince routine" Martha said, I grinned devilishly

"Yeah Jackie-Boy do it, it really is adorable" I said, Jack glared at me and I continued grinning evilly at him, Yusei smiled and chuckled a bit, Jack got down on one knee and looked down at the ground

"Greeting most fairest of maidens, may this prince kiss your hand?" Jack took Martha's hand and kissed it, everyone, save for Martha, Yusei, and I, seemed shocked, Mina practically fainted from her gasp

"Gay" I dead panned, Yusei looked at me laughing and I joined in, Jack glared at us

"Are you finished?" Jack asked standing back up, we both stopped laughing and calmed into giggles standing up straight

"Yes your highness" I said, that made us laugh harder, Jack rolled his eyes, but then Martha hugged him tight grinning

"You're such a sweet little boy" Martha crooned

"Ah, Martha, can't breath!" Jack said, a couple of kids came running up to me and Yusei

"Welcome back Yusei" One said grabbing on to his hand, I knelt to their level and smiled at them happily

"Dakotah, will you sing us more songs?" Another asked me, I nodded my head

"Wow, that's Jack Atlus" Another said

"I thought everyone in the Satellite Sector would be all creepy and sad" Leo said shocked by how happy everyone seemed

"Yeah, I know, they seem so friendly" Luna said shocked

"That's how they trick you, their all just liars and thieves" Trudge said, I rolled my eyes and stood up as Blister walked over to him, next thing I knew, there were two little girls hiding behind me because they were scared of Trudge

"Auntie Kotah!" I looked down to see Aya…. My little niece still safe, I picked her up and hugged her tight

"Thank god you're ok, I missed you so much!" I said smiling at her, she smiled back

"I missed you too" she said letting me go as I still held her in my arms

"Hey, guess who's here" I said smiling

"Who?" Aya asked confused

"Uncle Jack" I said, she grinned

"Really?" She asked, I nodded

"So why don't you go say 'Hi' to uncle Jack and give him a hug, you know he was really worried about you" I said, she smiled at me and ran towards Jack, who picked her up and hugged just as I did

"You weren't kidding, Jack really does love her" Yusei said, I looked at him smiling

"I told you Love, but don't worry, you'll be 'Uncle,' after all you are marrying me" I said smiling and grabbing his hand, he smiled back, then he looked at Martha

"So Martha, things sure seem quiet around here" Yusei said, she sighed sadly and looked down

"That's because the fog has taken everyone" Martha said, I looked at her shocked

"You can't be serious" I said

"I wish I wasn't" Martha said, then she looked up at me

"Dakotah…. I don't know exactly how to tell you this" Martha began

"What?" I asked confused

"There are two people inside who claim to be your parents and your bothers… say they're telling the truth" Martha said, my eyes widened and my heart began to pound so loudly I could hear it in my ears, I tore my self from Yusei's grasp and ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I stopped in the door way of the living room

"Dakotah!" Yusei called behind me, then he was next to me staring at what I was staring at, my bother Tamadasa, Ritsu, Hatsuyo and Aya….. With my parents, Jacob and Yukai Fujikaze, my parents stood and stared at me, my mom had tears in her eyes, and then I couldn't see, every thing was blurred so badly 'Rudger actually did it, my parents weren't dead!' I thought

"It really is you" Dad said, he came up to me and hugged me tight, then my mother quickly pushed him aside wailing

"My baby, you're ok, you're ok!" She cried as she held me tight, I hugged her back just as tight

"Mommy, mommy I missed you, I missed you so much" I sobbed hugging her, she patted my head

"I know baby, but we're here now" Dad said hugging me now just as tightly as my mother had, he pulled away

"Hey, no tears when you're with me, I'm the fun parent remember?" Dad said smiling, I laughed a bit and wiped my eyes

"I'm happy for you Dakotah, you've got your parents back" I turned to look at Yusei, he smiled at me and I smiled back and hugged him

"Thanks Love" I said resting my head against his chest, then my dad pulled me away

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who are you and why are you touching my daughter?" Dad asked

"Dad, it's ok, this is Yusei Fudo" I said breaking from his hold

"Yusei…. You mean Hasake's son?" Mom asked shocked

"They do look extremely alike" Dad said

"Yes, he's Dr. Fudo's son….. And my Fiancée" I said grabbing Yusei's hand, he held mine tight

"Hell no" Dad said

"Say what now?" I asked

"Dakotah, can this please wait, we really need to go talk to Martha" Yusei said, I looked at him and nodded my head, I looked at my parents

"We can talk about this later" Dad said nodding his head, we left the living and headed to the dining room, every one was there waiting, Yusei and I took the free seats next to each other putting Leo next to me, and Jack directly across from Yusei as Martha sat at the head of the table

"Yesterday a strange black fog appeared out of nowhere and descended on the down town area of Satellite and when it cleared almost everyone who had been caught in the fog was gone" Martha explained looking so sad and worried

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked confused

"They vanished, they just weren't there, fortunately the fog didn't come here so we were safe but I'm afraid everyone else…." Martha trailed off

"We haven't see or heard from Rally, Tank, Nervin, Blitz, Crow, or Aritomo since this happened" Blister informed

"Seriously?" Yusei asked

"I'm afraid something terrible has happened to them" Martha said

"And not with out good reason, you're right to worry Martha, but you can't let anyone leave this house for any reason" I said looking at her, she looked at me and nodded her agreement

"Who're those people Yusei? Your friends?" Leo asked

"Yeah, mine and Dakotah's… and her brother" Yusei answered, he took my hand and held it tightly

"Huh? You're that senators daughter and Dakotah's sister aren't you?" Martha asked looking at Aki, I looked at her smiling, she looked at Martha politely

"Yup, guilty as charged" Aki said

"Yusei was telling me all about you, you were right Yusei, she is very, very pretty" Martha said, Aki looked down smiling and blushing slightly

"You and Dakotah look very much alike too" She added, Aki and I looked at each other again

"Ok, I really cannot see what everyone else is seeing, I really just can't" I said, Martha just smiled

"Trust me dear, it's there" She said, then she looked at Yusei "How about you? Are you still afraid to fight Kiryu?"

"Not anymore, that Earth Bound Immortal kind of scares me and his Dark Signer powers kind of scare me, but as for me doubting weather or not I can fight him cause he used to be my friend I'm not worried anymore, after all my real friends are right here" Yusei said, I smiled, Jack glared

"Whoa, I'm not your friend, I just came here to fight the Dark Signers" Jack said, Yusei clenched his fists

"Sorry Jack but like it or not we have to be friends and our friendship is what makes us strong enough to take these guys on! As for Kiryu… he made his decision a long time ago" Yusei said, Martha grinned

"Listen to you, you're becoming quite the man, as I'm sure you'll be quite the Father, so does this mean you're going to fight the Dark Signers?" Martha asked, Yusei nodded, Martha stood up

"Well before you head off, you have to eat, you can't save the world on an empty stomach" Martha said, she smiled at us all one last time and left the dining room

"I'll go help her" Blister said getting up and leaving

"So Yusei….. Did you really say that about Aki?" I asked looking at him, he smiled and let out a chuckle

"What are you laughing for? Did you or didn't you?" I asked

"Uh Dakotah, it's no big deal really" Aki said, I looked at her smiling

"Aki, I'm not angry at you about this, it's just one of those random arguments, way I figure it, I can get a pretty good engagement ring out of this one" I said, she smiled and laughed, I smiled back

"If you think a fake one is a nice one, then yes, you're getting a nice one" Yusei said smiling, I looked at him and shook my head

"Cheap" I said, Jack laughed

"What makes you think I can afford a nice ring for you?" Yusei asked

"Well fine if that's the way it is, I'll buy it myself" I said, I looked at Aki

"You'll help me pick it out right?" I asked, she smiled and nodded

"Oh so now you're going to drag Aki into this?" Yusei asked raising his eyebrow

"Well she is my sister, I can drag my brother into this if you want to love, it's you're call" I said looking at him smirking

"Fine, I'll get you a nice ring, and not because you told me to, because I want too" Yusei said looking away, I smiled

"I love it when men think they can win the argument by saying that, whatever makes you feel you better love" I said getting up and walking to the door

"Wait what to you mean by that?" Yusei asked, I looked at him

"When men say 'Not because you told me to, because I want too,' you would not believe how many times I've heard that one" I said looking at Jack, I smiled and walked out laughing

"EVIL BITCH!" Jack called after me, I smiled and laughed again

"Dakotah, Dakotah, did someone just say that about you?" Dad asked walking into hallway to face me

"Well yes but-"Who was it?" He asked walking back to the room I had come from, Mina, and Trudge walked out as my dad walked in

"Whoa dad, dad calm down, it's ok, I get called that all the time" I said, Dad glared at Yusei

"Did you just call Dakotah that?" Dad asked

"What? No!" Yusei said shocked

"Dad, first of all it was Jack, second it's no big deal, I get called that all the time, really it's alright" I said pulling on his arm, he looked at me

"Really?" He asked skeptically

"Dad, I laugh when people call me that, cause it happens so often, so you can calm down" I said smiling, he looked at me skeptically still

"If you say so" He said, then he looked at Jack

"Is your last name Atlus by any chance?" Dad asked, Jack looked shocked

"Yes, how did you know?" Jack asked, Dad smiled

"Well just like I knew Yusei's parents, I knew yours as well, we were all friends, the three of you spent all of your time together as babies" Dad said

"Really?" Jack asked shocked

"Well yeah, you three nearly took all your bath's together as babies" Dad said smiling, Yusei and Jack looked at each other then got up and left shuddering, Dad looked confused

"What was that about?" He asked looking at me

"They kinda hate each other at the moment" I said sighing

"Ah I see" Dad said nodding, I shook my head again, Mina got up

"I'll go check on Jack" She said smiling, she left the room as well, Trudge then got up as well

"I'm gonna go for a walk" He said

"I really do have a way of clearing a room huh?" Dad asked sweat dropping, I nodded, then Dad looked at Aki, Leo, and Luna

"You three aren't going to leave?" He asked jokingly, I smiled

"Dad, that is Aki Izayoi….. The twin sister you and mom never told me I had" I said smiling at him, he looked shocked, Aki smiled

"Hello" She said

"I'm sorry, we were going to tell, honestly we were, but we were going to wait until you were eighteen so you would be an adult and able to handle it better" Dad said, I smiled

"It's ok" I said, then I looked at Leo and Luna smiling

"Oh and Dad, I'm sure you remember your niece and nephew Leo and Luna" I said smiling, he looked at them shocked

"No, it can't be, the last time I saw the two of you had just started school" Dad said shocked

"It's true, their eleven now" I said, Leo and Luna smiled nervously

"Hi uncle Jacob" Luna said quietly, Dad grinned

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check if you have caused my fiancée and best friend irreversible traumatic damage" I said smiling and walking out

"Wait Dakotah" Dad said, I turned to look at him

"Your mother and I still want to talk to you about that" Dad said, I sighed and walked out into the hall, Yusei was waiting for me, I smiled at him

"You're not traumatized are you?" I asked, he smiled at me

"No, I can handle it, but I think Jack may be, you know him, he doesn't even like sharing a bathroom with other people let alone a bathtub" Yusei said, I laughed and nodded my head

"I lived alone with him for two years, I think I know better than you do" I said, we both laughed

"Must you always make jokes about me?" we turned to see Jack, I smiled

"I'm sorry Jackie, I had no idea you were so sensitive" I joked, Jack growled and raised a fist

"Why you-"Ah, ah, ah, pregnant remember" I said smiling Jack dropped his fist and settled on glaring at me, I grinned

"I love being pregnant, I'm fricken invincible" I said smiling, Yusei laughed behind me, then my stomach lurched

"Then again maybe not, Yusei come hold my hair" I said running for the stairs and the bathroom, I heard a sigh

"Well…. At least I don't have to do that" I could hear the smugness in Jack's voice

"You can next!" I snapped, I walked in to the bathroom and began vomiting, Yusei gently pulled my hair back and soothingly rubbed my back, I coughed up the last of it and groaned

"You all done?" Yusei asked, I nodded, he helped me up, he kissed the top of my head, I flushed the toilet and sighed

"Now I hate being pregnant" I said angrily, Yusei chuckled and rubbed my back some more

"You'll be alright" He said

"I know, I've got you" I said smiling, Yusei leaned down and kissed me then pulled away right away, I scrunched up my face

"Maybe later" I said, he nodded his agreement…

I sighed annoyed, Yusei was calmly taking all of the well hidden insults in what my parents were saying

"We're not trying to be mean, we really aren't but it's just that…. Well we don't want our daughter to be with someone who's marked" Mom finally said, finishing their half hour long stammering on why I couldn't be with Yusei

"You don't even know why he's marked! He was marked because of me, it was my fault, he didn't do anything wrong to be marked, it was all a huge mistake!" I yelled at them, they cringed

"Look, Yusei, you're a sensible enough boy, if you love Dakotah as much as you have been saying, then you wouldn't want her to be disowned by the rest of her family would you?" Dad asked, Yusei set his jaw and calmly looked at my parents, his face betraying no emotion

"I'll leave Dakotah when she chooses to send me away, not when social obligations dictate" He said calmly, my parents looked at me desperately

"I love him, we've known each other seven years and been in love for five, I'm going to marry him…. And I'm having his child" I said putting a hand on my stomach, my parents blanched

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE HAVING HIS CHILD?" Dad yelled, I cringed

"Dad, I'm about two weeks pregnant, Dr. Schmitt said so" I said looking down

"What does he know, he doesn't work in a real hospital does he?" Mom asked glaring

"Dr. Schmitt is a better Doctor than you would think, he saved Yusei's life and he saved mine after I got shot!" I snapped

"YOU GOT SHOT?" Mom shrieked, I sighed

"That's it, I've had enough of this!" Jack snapped walking in, I looked at him surprised, as did Yusei

"Jack, what're you doing?" I asked

"Be quiet and let me talk" Jack said looking at me, I nodded, he turned back to my parents

"I understand your concern for Dakotah, I love her just as much as Yusei does, but no one could be better for her than Yusei, and trying to separate them just because he is marked is wrong" Jack said, I was shocked by what he was saying, I thought he would be on my parents side for sure

"And him getting marked wasn't Dakotah's fault, it was entirely my own, I stole from him and he came to get back what was his, just because he's marked doesn't mean you should judge him, Dakotah's right, he was wrongfully marked" Jack said

"Wow, Jack, thank you" Yusei said shocked

"Shut up, I didn't say that for I was saying it for Dakotah" Jack said, I smiled

"Of course Jackie, thank you" I said, he looked away folding his arms and blushing

"Yeah well whatever, I'm still going to try and get you back" He muttered, Yusei smiled slightly, I looked at my parents

"Well what do you say now?" I asked, they sighed

"When are you going to get married?" Mom asked smiling slightly

"As soon as possible, so whenever we get back to the city really" I said, they sighed

"Dakotah…. At least let me plan something for you, you know, to do it right" Mom said

"You and dad didn't do it right" I said shrugging

"It was a shotgun wedding, I was pregnant and your grandfather wanted to kill your dad" Mom said

"Practically the same thing here!" I said throwing my hands up in the air

"Well I didn't want to kill Yusei before, but now I know that you're pregnant, that's a whole different story" Dad said smiling calmly, I laughed nervously

"Well then uh you're going to have to kill Jack too" I said nervously

"Why?" Mom asked

"Could be his kid too, I don't know for sure" I said quietly and looking away

"Oh~ what happened to you? You were the good child, you always did what was asked of you with out complaining, you used to be so polite and nice too, now you're yelling at your own parents and we've got an episode of Maury right in front of us" Dad whined, I started laughing

"Dad, Maury is for white trash" I said giggling

"Maury is for girls who don't know who the father of their child is, Jerry Springer is for white trash" Dad said, I sighed and shook my head

"Dad…. I think I changed for the better, I like myself the way I am, I'm not one of those girls who's fake and hates everything about them, I like just being me, this is who I am now, so what if I'm not the 'Good child' anymore, I never was, you and mom just spoiled me rotten and thought that's how I was, just as Tama and Tomo, they'll tell you, I wasn't always polite and nice, I used to greet these two with a slap upside the head if they didn't say good morning to me, but not anymore cause I'm not that mean" I said, Mom and Dad both smiled at me

"Fine Dakotah, if you're happy, but damnit you're going to have a real wedding if it's the last thing I do, no one in our family has been able to have one so you're going to and that's final!" Mom said standing up, I smiled and laughed

"Whatever you say mom" I said, she smiled

"Oh! I bet Martha can help me with this!" Mom said grinning and leaving the room, I sighed and shook my head again, I looked at Dad, he was glaring at Yusei

"You do anything to hurt my baby girl, anything at all, and I'm buying a shot gun just to come after you" he threatened, then he walked away

"Is your dad serious about that?" Yusei asked a little scared, I looked at him

"When I was nine and Jaden was still my baby sitter, he took me to the park one day to duel, needless to say my powers were exposed and that's how the movement found out about me, when we got home, Jaden told my parents…. My dad started beating the shit out of Jaden, my parents had warned him to never let me duel and he did, and my dad said that if he ever did he was going to beat Jaden within an inch of his life" I said looking at Yusei nervously, he sighed

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to be on my best behavior" Yusei said, I nodded my agreement, then I looked at Jack

"So Jackie…. Why did you say that?" I asked, he glared at me

"Shut up" He said walking out, I got up and walked out after him

"No, you tell me right now, I want to know" I said pulling on him arm, he glared and me and I just smiled, his gaze softened

"I just want you to be happy, that's all, I know how happy Yusei makes you…. Though I wish I could be the one to make you happy" Jack said, I kissed his cheek

"You do make me happy Jack, all the time, you make me laugh and you make me smile, that's why we're always going to be friends, you got my back and I got your's remember?" I asked, that had been a pact we'd made when were about fourteen, Jack smiled slightly

"Yeah, I remember" he said, I let him go

"Good" I said smiling

-That night-

We were all sitting down to dinner

"This looks great" The kids chorused

"This is delicious! That awesome guy from Sector Security made it for us!" Taka said happily, he was the boy who'd been shadowing Trudge all day, we all looked at Trudge surprised

"Well I…." He stammered

"Thanks mister, it's so good" One of the little girls said

"Yeah thanks!" The other said, Trudge took a bite and immediately downed a glass of water

"It's too spicy!" He yelled, everyone laughed

"Uh Trudge, you really shouldn't drink water with spicy food, it just makes it burn a lot more" I said, Trudge's face began to turn red, he jumped out of his seat and ran for the kitchen, everyone looked at me

"Should I have said something earlier?" I asked

"Too late now" Tamadasa said laughing, we all laughed again, Trudge walked back in his face still a little red and sniffling

"Hey kids, if we win this battle, Godwin's going to finish the bridge that connects Satellite to New Domino City, it'll bring people together, it'll signal a new era when you guys can grow up to be anything" Yusei said I smiled at him

"I sure hope you're right!" Taka exclaimed, I smiled again, suddenly a huge bolt of lightning lit up the sky, shaking the ground, the house and shattering the windows, Yusei held me trying to deflect glass from hitting me, everyone yelled in panic

"What the hell?" I gasped, I looked out the window and let out an involuntary whimper of fright….. _**He**_

was here

Cliffhanger

Me: So… I've officially run out of topics for us to talk about

Jack: What about that new story you were _**going **_write about me but then changed your mind

Me: Oh that, yeah sorry, y'know I still haven't decided, it might be for you after all Jack, I mean you kind of deserve it seeing as how I torment you in this one

Crow: What? Why write a story for him, you'd have more fun writing one about me!

Yusei: Or another one about me

Me: Yusei I haven't even finished the first one about you! And Crow it's first come first serve, Jack won the poll by a landslide compared to you, but maybe you'll be next

Crow: Maybe? Maybe? What the hell does maybe mean?

Me: It means I haven't decided and we'll see

Crow: Fine you big meanie!

Me: Like I care what you call me

Jack: *sigh* they always have to fight with each other

Yusei: That's why if she wrote a story about Crow it wouldn't work, it would be full of arguing

Jack: Very true, anyway that's it for this chapter, Rate, Review, and as always we encourage Comments, we might even read some until then see you next chapter

-End-


	13. The Mark Of The Spider

Recap:

"Should I have said something earlier?" I asked

"Too late now" Tamadasa said laughing, we all laughed again, Trudge walked back in his face still a little red and sniffling

"Hey kids, if we win this battle, Godwin's going to finish the bridge that connects Satellite to New Domino City, it'll bring people together, it'll signal a new era when you guys can grow up to be anything" Yusei said I smiled at him

"I sure hope you're right!" Taka exclaimed, I smiled again, suddenly a huge bolt of lightning lit up the sky, shaking the ground, the house and shattering the windows, Yusei held me trying to deflect glass from hitting me, everyone yelled in panic

"What the hell?" I gasped; I looked out the window and let out an involuntary whimper of fright….. _**He**_ was here

-Story-

"What was that?" Yusei asked indicating to the strange bolt of lightning that had shattered all of the windows in the room… and maybe the entire orphanage, he and Martha stood

"Is everyone ok?" Martha asked concerned , Aki, Jack, Leo, Luna and I all stood as well, there was laughter from outside… laughter I recognized, 'No…. it can't be, it just can't be' I prayed silently, Yusei walked to the window

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Yusei called, the man's hood fell back and an involuntary wail escaped me as I stumbled backwards trying to escape the evil I saw in front of me, I barely noticed that someone clutched onto me to keep me from running

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, my name is Rudger and I bear the mark of the Spider" The man said, he had the long white hair and ice blue eyes and the white area of his eyes were pitch black , he held up his arm and it glowed purple with the mark of the spider

"Ah the mark of the spider, just like in that vision we saw!" Yusei said shocked

"I heard we had five signers visiting, I thought I'd come and welcome you and of course we Dark Signers only have one way of saying hello" Rudger said smirking

"Bring it on" Jack said going for the window, so that ruled him out as the one holding me in place

"No" Yusei said throwing his arm out in front of Jack

"We can't duel here, it's not safe, everyone will get swallowed up if he summons an immortal, I'll try to lead him away, you look after the others" Yusei instructed, then he whispered something to Jack, he turned and walked over to us, Yusei threw the shattered window open on its hinges

"If you want to duel Rudger than follow me" Yusei yelled

"Lead the way friend" Rudger said coolly, Yusei jumped out of the window and Rudger was gone from sight

"Are you ok?" I looked behind me to see Aki, she looked worried, I nodded quickly

"It's just that…. He's the voice, and the one from the nightmares" I said, Aki smiled sympathetically, Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me from Aki, I watched as she walked out the front door

"C'mon Dakotah" Jack said pulling me along holding my wrist tightly

"Wait, why? I wanna go with Yusei" I complained

"Yusei doesn't want you near the duel" Jack said giving me an annoyed look

"Is that what he whispered to you?" I demanded angrily

"Yes and that I should protect you" Jack answered curtly, I followed silently for a moment, I quickly and easily freed myself from Jack's grasp

"Sorry Jackie!" I called over my shoulder as I ran quickly out of the house

"Dakotah! Get back here!" Jack yelled, I ran fast, faster than I ever had, I left the park area and soon found myself in the downtown area, I could see Yusei and Aki, both had their backs to me, I ran up behind Yusei and threw my arms around his waist breathing heavily

"Dakotah?" Yusei asked

"You promised you would stop leaving me behind you jerk!" I snapped, he turned to look at me as I let him go, he placed a hand on my cheek and looked deep into my eyes

"I'm sorry, I just want you safe" He said quietly, I sighed

"I know Love, I know" I said just as quietly, he turned to face Rudger

"Come on, it's time to begin" Rudger said, I stepped back by Aki

"Good luck Love" I said, they both activated their dueldisks

"Let's duel!" Yusei and Rudger shouted in unison as the purple flames once again took shape and trapped us all in the duel

"I would like to make this duel a bit more interesting" Rudger began

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked skeptically

"We'll duel for the Bearer of the Crimson Dragon, if you win she can remain a Signer, if I win she will become a Dark Signer" Rudger said smirking

"You want to duel for Dakotah?" Yusei asked incredulously, Rudger nodded

"Fine" Yusei said

"What?" Aki yelled shocked '_You want to duel for Dakotah?_' Yusei's voice repeated in my head over and over

-Flashback-

"You want to duel for Dakotah?" Yusei asked surprised, Jack stood across from him in the sandlot; both had duel disks and were preparing to duel

"That's right, I win Dakotah become's my girlfriend, you win she can stay your girlfriend" Jack said smirking at me, I sighed annoyed

"Jack I've told you time and again, I don't want to be with you!" I yelled angrily, Rally grabbed my hand tightly

"He can't take you away, Yusei won't let him" Rally said confidently

"Yeah, Yus would never agree to something like that" Nervin said

"Fine, we can duel for Dakotah" Yusei said

"See he said he will- Wait what?" Blitz yelled shocked, I stared, I shook my head and stormed up to Yusei and stood in front of him glaring

"What the hell? Why would you agree to that? I'm not some trophy to be won!" I snapped quietly, Yusei gently placed his hand on my cheek, leaned in and kissed me, a little more passionately than necessary in front of our friends, Yusei finally pulled away

"I won't lose, and thanks for the good luck kiss" Yusei said pressing his forehead against mine, I smiled

"You better not lose or else" I threatened playfully, Yusei smiled and kissed me one last time, I walked back to the sidelines grinning, Yusei wouldn't lose, he never does

"If you're quite finished, let's do this already!" Jack snapped, Yusei smirked and activated his dueldisk

"Let's duel" He said… Yusei fell to the ground on his knees shocked, I stared, Yusei had lost to Jack….. And now I was Jack's, Jack smirked and walked up to me

"You lost Yusei, and all because you didn't trust in your deck, now Dakotah's mine" Jack said, he grabbed my arm, I finally moved, I broke myself from Jack's grasp

"Don't touch me! I'm not going anywhere with you!" I shrieked

"Dakotah…. I lost just go with him" Yusei said in a flat uncaring tone, I looked at him shocked

"What? Yusei how can you say that to me I thought…. I thought you loved me!" I said walking up to him, Yusei stood and looked into my eyes blankly

"I'm…. sorry" He said quietly, I glared feeling such anger and contempt for the person in front of me, I slapped him hard, Yusei looked away from me

"How dare you treat me like this! You said you loved me, you said you always wanted to be with me…. You said you wanted to marry me! And to give me up like some worthless trophy….. You're no man at all" I growled glaring at him, Yusei looked at me and I saw an anger in his eyes that I had never seen before, he turned away from me and walked away and that one action broke my heart

"Yusei!" I called, he turned to face me, his eyes blank again

"I hate you" I said calmly holding my ground and his stare, then I saw something in his eyes waver and the new emotion I saw there was such fury and anger, he glared back at me

"I hate you too" He said turning away, I bit my lip as the tears ran down my face, I refused to give him the satisfaction of letting him know what his words did to me, of what his actions today did to me, as soon as he was gone along with Tank, Nervin, Blitz and Rally, I fell to my knees clutching my sides as I cried, Yusei was gone….. And our last words to each other were "I hate you," the most awful thing I could ever say to the person I loved, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jack, he smiled at me, trying to comfort me, he'd always been there to comfort me when Yusei and I had had an argument or came close to breaking up…. But now he wasn't that comforting presence anymore…. He was the one who had cost me everything I cared about

"Hey, you can stop crying, everything's going to be ok, I'm going to make everything better for us" Jack said calmly, kneeling down to wipe my eyes, I didn't fight him…. I was just too weak to, he leaned in and gently kissed me, the tears came harder now, the only person I was supposed to love, the only person who was supposed to kiss me was gone…. And Jack was more than eager to take his place; Jack pulled away and pulled me into a hug putting my face to his shoulder….. I felt so worthless, Yusei had tossed me aside and Jack only wanted me for superficial reasons, I really was nothing more than a Trophy

-End Flashback-

I shook my head seeing a hand in front of my face

"Dakotah? Dakotah?" Aki said, I looked up at her

"What?" I asked

"Are you alright you spaced there for a moment" She said worriedly

"Yes, yes I'm fine…. I just remembered something I'd rather have forgotten" I said quietly, I turned my attention back to the duel

-FF to end of duel-

"I know you would rather go to the Netherworld than duel me, so that's why I'm going to end this duel on my own terms!" Rally said, Rudger, know he was going to lose, had released Rally from the Netherworld to take his place in the duel, and Yusei didn't want to lose him…. Not like lost Martha only minutes ago when she had been trying to help Trudge save Taka from the collapsing building, she had fallen from the roof and been absorbed by Rudger's Earth Bound Immortal, a giant spider called Uru

"I tune Turbo Booster Rocket with my Turbo Booster; so that I can Syncro summon Turbo Booster Cannon" Rally said, Aki looked desperately worried

"No!" Yusei yelled

"I activate my cannon's special ability; I can destroy any monster on the field and then half of its attack point's count as damage to its owner….. And no one said which monster I have to choose"

"No!" Yusei growled a wild look on his face

"Rally don't!" I screamed tears in my eyes, first Martha…. And now Rally

"Good luck Yusei, I'll be watching…. From the shadows" Rally said smiling and closing his eyes, Rally opened his eyes with a new determination

"Alright let's get this over with, I destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru, find a new pawn Rudger!" Rally yelled as Turbo Booster Cannon used its ability and destroyed Uru, Rally went flying from the blast, Yusei ran over to him and held him and then Rally was gone, turned into dust, I bowed my head and let the tears come

"Rally!" Yusei yelled in anguish, we all ran over to Yusei, I put a hand on his shoulder and he reached up and held it tightly, but he didn't look at me

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that outcome, no wonder the human race is going extinct, no one's selfish anymore" Rudger said smirking, I glared up at him the following five Dark Signers

"Now be kind, they did just lose some friends to the shadows" The one in yellow mocked

"Are they…" Aki trailed off

"Gone? You're friends are with us and all the others lost from this trash heap you call a town, wanna get'em back? Well I'm right here Yusei! Heh or are you scared?" Kiryu asked mockingly, laughing his sick laugh, Yusei let my hand go and it fell off his shoulder as my eyes caught on the Dark Signer in white, Yusei stood up

"Yeah I'm scared, scared about what I'm going to do to you Kiryu, as far as I'm concerned your dark decks are about to be destroyed!" Yusei yelled, we stood facing each other, Rudger, Kiryu, Misty Treadwell, and three other's with their hoods up

"Alright Dark Signers this is it, it's time to pay for what you've done!" Yusei growled

"Well, before you try and cash out, I have something the little girl may want" The one in yellow said holding up a card with a pretty looking dragon on it

"That's Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna said shocked

"I believe this card should be in your deck, now if you want to get this card back, you'll have to come battle me and in case you're wondering who I am, my name is Devack and I bear the mark of the Monkey" Devack said showing off his Dark Signer mark

"Fate has finally brought us together, Signer and Dark Signer" Rudger said, the Dark Signer in white stepped forward and dropped her hood, in the blacks of her eyes were cold heartless icy blue eyes, she also had extremely long pale blonde hair that went just a little past her waist

"It's so good to see you again Dakotah" She said smirking at me coldly

"Well, well, Melissa Cline, I haven't seen you since I took your position in the underground duels" I said folding my arms and glaring at her, she growled

"Yes and you're going to regret ever having messed with me" She growled

"Wow, I knew you had problems but to see you sink this low over something so petty" I said glaring at her but smiling sweetly, she continued to glare daggers and the phrase "If looks could kill" passed through my mind

"And what about you? The great and famous Dakotah Fujikaze reduced to dating a piece of Satellite trash!" Melissa snapped, her eyes locked on Yusei

"Though he is quite attractive, y'know if you left the midget I could teach you things you wouldn't believe" She said leering at Yusei, I growled, he glared at her and that shut her up, Rudger laughed

"Let us meet tomorrow at the Five Stars of Destiny, the end will be decided there" Rudger said, all the Dark Signers turned and walked away

"Whoa where do you think you're going? Don't you walk away from me Rudger!" Yusei yelled running after him

"Yusei wait!" I called, Jack ran after him

"Guys come back!" Mina called after both of them; the three boys, John, Mitch, and Taka were all crying

-Later that night-

We were all in the dining room back at the Orphanage, I sat at the table, along with Jack, leaning back in a chair with my eyes closed, the three boys were still crying

"I'm so sorry Dr. Schmitt all of this is because of me!" Taka yelled crying,

"And Martha, she's really gone?" Dr. Schmitt asked, I opened my eyes as Trudge knelt down bowing his head

"I'm afraid so, I was with her, I should've been able to save her, but I wasn't able to grab hold of her in time, it's all my fault" Trudge said sadly

"No it's not, it's my fault!" John cried

"No, it's my fault for trying to help Yusei!" Taka cried

"No it's my fault for not saying 'Don't go'" Mitch sobbed

"That's enough!" Jack yelled slamming his fists down on the table, I jumped surprised

"Knock it off you idiots; stop trying to take credit for everything!" Jack snapped

"What he means is you're not the ones to blame, this is all the Dark Signers doing, they've taken Martha and my friends, we're not gonna sit around and blame ourselves for things the bad guys did, but I'll tell you what we are gonna do about it, we're going to defeat the Dark Signers and get everyone back!" Yusei said determinedly

"Wait one moment, are you really saying you can bring everyone back?" Dr. Schmitt asked hopeful

"That's right" Yusei said nodding his head

"How is that possible?" Dr. Schmitt asked

"Everything that happened so far, both here and in the City, has been the work of an evil power Dr. Schmitt, the destruction of the two cities, the mystical symbols appearing, the crazy light suddenly erupting from the depths of the earth, the mystical fog that came out of nowhere covering everything, the Dark Signers caused it all, their using the energy of the people taken to gain more power" Yusei explained

"So if you beat the Dark Signers everything goes back to normal?" Dr. Schmitt asked

"Yes" Yusei answered

"You can really get Martha back?" Taka asked

"And everyone else?" Mitch asked, both looking hopeful, Yusei looked at the kids

"Yeah we really can" He knelt to their level "Guys. My friends and I are gonna fix everything, I promise, but right now you have to stay positive, you need to be brave and help take care of everyone still here" Yusei finished , Dr. Schmitt walked over to the door leading to the bed rooms

"C'mon kids time for bed" HE said, they walked over, Yusei following behind, Dr. Schmitt stopped in the doorway with the kids and turned to Yusei

"We've gotta head out soon but we'll be back, thanks for everything" Yusei said

"Of course, we're counting on you, please be careful" Dr. Schmitt said, Yusei nodded then leaned in and ruffled Taka's hair

"Try and get some sleep you guys" Yusei said

"We'll try" One of the little girls said

"Goodnight Yusei" Taka said, Yusei closed the door and faced all of us, Jack got up and walked over to Yusei

"So, that was quite the promise you made, we defeat the Dark Signers and everyone who disappeared will just magically reappear, you don't know that's true" Jack said glaring at down at Yusei

"I know" Yusei said, his head down and his bangs covering his eyes

"So why lie?" Jack asked, trudge put a hand on Yusei's shoulder

"We expect you to tell the truth" Trudge snapped

"Look that's just something I need to believe" Yusei said, Jack growled, sat back down and hit his fist against the table, better the table than Yusei, Trudge grabbed Yusei by his shirt collar

"What about the kids, they deserve better than that don't they?" Trudge growled, Leo put his hands between them

"Hey calm down everyone's upset, Yusei's just trying to give us a little hope" Leo said, Trudge growled still holding Yusei

"Stupid hope" He muttered letting Yusei go and turning from him

"What Yusei's saying is very possible" I said quietly, more to myself, everyone looked at me

"How do you figure?" Jack asked, I looked up at everyone

"Well….. Since my grandfather is Marik Ishtar, I was told the legends of Ancient Egypt and of the clan of the Tomb Keepers, there's a place, most likely what the Dark Signers refer to as the Netherworld, called the Shadow Realm, it's a dark and evil place where those who possessed the power of Millennium Items sent their enemies and those who lost a shadow duel, the only way out…. Was if someone fought to release you from there by defeating the person who had trapped you there, it happened to my Uncle Mokuba, my Grandpa Seto, pretty much everyone I know excluding all of you and….. There was a time when….. I was there, it was terrifying, it's something I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemies" I explained quietly, everyone stayed quiet for a moment, I kept my eyes on the table

"I'm with Yusei on this, if we're going win, we have to believe we can protect the people still here and bring everyone else back" Aki said looking at the wall, Jack glared at Aki from over his shoulder

"This from the girl who terrified everyone around her with her anger management issues" Jack sneered, Aki closed her eyes

"Yeah and you know what, no one believed I could change, no one believed except Yusei…. And Dakotah, and they fought for me, so if Yusei and Dakotah say we have the power to bring everyone back than I believe them" Aki said determined to believe what she had just said

"It really doesn't matter what you believe" Mina said quietly

"What do you mean?" Trudge asked confused

"No matter what you think is going to happen afterwards, you have to reverse the reactor" Mina explained

"Exactly we have to do what Godwin told us to do" Yusei said, we all nodded out agreement

"Fine, let's go be heroes" Jack said begrudgingly

"Question: That Devack guy said they'd be waiting at the Five Stars of Destiny, does anyone know what those are?" Blister asked, Mina looked at him

"My guess is that he's referring to the five control units that were built to maintain the original reactor" Mina explained

"Well aren't you smart?" Blister said sarcastically

"According to the reports they were the first part of the system to break when the reactor reacted, during development each individual control unit went by a code name, Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, Cusillu, and Ccasilla, in the Keyshawn language they mean the Giant the Lizard, the Humming Bird, the Monkey, and the Snake" Mina explained

"Those are the Nazca lines that disappeared?" Aki asked  
"Isn't there a spider too? What about that?" I asked

"The Spider's Uru which was the code name for the reactor it's self, in order to reverse the reactor and stop the negative flow of energy you have to go to each control unit and turn them on" Mina said

"That Rudger guy's the Spider right? Does that mean he's the boss?" Aki asked

"He is" I said, no one even tried to question me on that

"These control thing-a-ma-gigs, how do they turn them on?" Blister asked

"The Dragon cards in your decks, those were the cards used to power each of the control units, so Luna it's very important that you get Ancient Fairy Dragon back from Devack" Mina said calmly to Luna, like a mother would

"How do you know all of this?" Yusei asked

"Because Prof. Fudo entrusted all of those cards to Director Godwin" Mina said

"My father had those cards? Whoa hang on a second so Rudger was lying about my father looking the other way?" Yusei asked, starting to seem a little confused, Mina nodded

"Is that all Mina? Did Godwin say anything else about my father?" Yusei asked hopeful

"No that's it, he just said that your father gave him the cards?" Mina said shrugging slightly

"So if Godwin had those cards, how did everyone else get them?" Blister asked, Mina explained to us how Godwin "Released" the cards, Yusei looked at Stardust Dragon

"Well since Godwin seems to know so much about destiny, he must know how this whole thing will turn out right?" Jack asked

"It doesn't work like that, he doesn't know the future there's no telling what will happen, but Godwin is done playing his part, the baton has been passed and the rest is up to all of you, the fate of the world has been put into your hands" Mina said

"Right, so do you have any idea where the control units are?" I asked, Mina nodded and placed a map of the Satellite on the table, there were five red X's on the map

"Here's the location of the five units, the giant" Mina said pointing to the West

"The Humming Bird" She pointed to the east

"The Lizard" the south

"The Monkey" the North

"And the Snake" Northwest

"They're pretty spread out" Mina said

"What's the plan; get all these units up one by one?" Trudge asked

"That would be a huge waste of time, besides a duel is one on one, we're going to have to split up and go solo" Jack said revealing his mark "Five Signers, five control units, it's a no-brainer, who knows maybe this is more of Godwin's destiny at work" Jack covered his arm back up

"We were just staring to become a real team" Luna complained

"We're still a team Luna, all of us, even if we're apart, we're still fighting for the same thing" Yusei said kneeling to her level

"I guess you're right" She agreed

"Who's going where?" Trudge asked as Yusei stood up

"I'm pretty sure the mark of the Giant is Kiryu so I'll go there, he and I have business" Yusei said, a bit of a menacing look on his face

"The Lizard is Misty so I'll head over to that station" Aki said

"Devack is the Monkey…. And I have to get Ancient Fairy Dragon, so I'm gonna go take him on" Luna said

"And I'm gonna go with so I can root for you!" Leo said excitedly

"So the Humming Bird must be…. That other girl" Jack said quietly

"And then that leaves Snake bitch Melissa for me!" I said smirking

"You kids want a ride to your battle in a Sector Patrol car?" Trudge asked, Luna nodded

"And if it's okay, I'll go with you Aki" Mina said, Aki shrugged

"Sure" She agreed smiling

"Guess I'm stuck at home watching the kids, I hope you all have fun saving the world" Blister said jokingly

"We will, alright, Tomorrow we save our homes" Yusei said, then Yusei looked at me

"One more thing, Dakotah…." Yusei began

"What?" I asked, everyone looked at me

"I…. I don't want you to go, it's too dangerous" Yusei said, I blinked

"I'm sorry, all I heard was stupidity coming out of your mouth" I snapped

"Dakotah listen-"No, Yusei, you listen to me, I am a Signer too since you've somehow seem to forgotten, so this is my battle too, so until this mark is somehow taken from, I'm seeing this through to the end, and I know you're telling me to stay here not just because it's dangerous, I understand that, it's dangerous for us all, but because you think I would actually give in and become a Dark Signer" I said Yusei looked down

"Dakotah…" He said quietly

"Do you really have such little faith in me?" I asked, Yusei looked at me shocked

"Of course not, I trust you with my life!" Yusei said

"Then why?" I asked, he came closer, to me and looked back at everyone

"Can we please talk in private?" Yusei asked

"O-oh, of course!" Mina said, she ushered everyone out and closed the door behind her, Yusei kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my hands, I glared at him

"Dakotah… it's not that I don't have faith in you…. I just don't think I could bear losing you…. Or our son" he said putting his hand on my belly

"I don't want to lose you either love, but this has to be done, whether you want me to go or not, I still will" I said, Yusei bowed his head

"I know, I shouldn't tell you what to do…. You'll kick my ass like you always did to Crow" we both laughed

"I only kicked Crow's ass because he pissed me off" I said, Yusei looked up and into my eyes

"Hey, how do you know it's a boy?" I asked placing my hand on his that still rested on my belly, Yusei smiled

"Call it fatherly instinct" He said, I smiled, Yusei stood up and kissed me lightly

"So are you going to let me go?" I asked

"We don't really have a choice, Jack was right, five Signers, five station, it's a no-brainer" Yusei said sighing

"Well Jack would know, he has no brain" I said smirking, Yusei laughed, he held out his hand to me and I took it

"C'mon, let's go get some sleep" He said, we walked over to the door, Yusei opened it and Leo, Trudge, Mina and Jack fell in, I sighed

"Y'know when we say we wanna talk in private, it isn't an invitation for you guy's to eavesdrop" I said annoyed

"It was hardly eavesdropping, honestly, you two call that an argument, I was hoping for some yelling and hearing things break" Jack said standing up and brushing himself off, I rolled my eyes

"Whatever, c'mon love" I said pulling him along

Me: Well…. This got out a little faster than I thought

Yusei: Yeah what with you procrastinating all the time

Me: Eh, Genius by birth, Slacker by choice

Jack: Please that's just an excuse

Kahlua: You should talk, you had an assistant, what the hell do you need assisting with, learning how to become a better jackass

Me: Oh ow, Jackie, do you need some aloe vera for that burn?

Crow: You know, we should have a burn contest, figure out who's the rudest and meanest of us all…. Jack and Dakotah will most certainly be going to the final round

Me and Jack: Shut up birdbrain!

Yusei: Anyway you all know the drill, rate review and send comments


	14. Let The Battle Begin

Recap:

"One more thing, Dakotah…." Yusei began

"What?" I asked, everyone looked at me

"I…. I don't want you to go, it's too dangerous" Yusei said, I blinked

"I'm sorry, all I heard was stupidity coming out of your mouth" I snapped

"Dakotah listen-"No, Yusei, you listen to me, I am a Signer too since you've somehow seem to forgotten, so this is my battle too, so until this mark is somehow taken from, I'm seeing this through to the end, and I know you're telling me to stay here not just because it's dangerous, I understand that, it's dangerous for us all, but because you think I would actually give in and become a Dark Signer" I said Yusei looked down

"Dakotah…" He said quietly

"Do you really have such little faith in me?" I asked, Yusei looked at me shocked

"Of course not, I trust you with my life!" Yusei said

"Then why?" I asked, he came closer, to me

-Story-

I closed the bedroom door of the room Yusei and I would be spending the night in…. before tomorrow when we would save the world, I turned to Yusei he was looking out the window; I walked up behind him and hugged him around the waist

"Tomorrow…. We'll win" Yusei said, I hugged him tight

"Of course we will" I agreed, Yusei turned to face me, he held my shoulders, I looked in his eyes and saw a look of lust and wanting… and need, he leaned down and kissed me gently, I pulled away

"I understand if you don't want to right now it's just…. I'm really tense I need to relax somehow or I won't get any sleep" Yusei said resting his forehead against mine, I smiled

"It's ok Love, I want to too, I feel the same way" I said sighing, Yusei kissed me a little harder this time, I felt myself gently pushed onto the bed, Yusei climbing on top of me kicking off his boots, I wrapped my arms around his neck

"Love?" I asked breathlessly as he kissed my neck

"Hm?" Yusei sounded not breaking away from his task of leaving a hicky

"We're in love right?" I asked, Yusei stopped and looked up at me

"Well I was under the impression that we were… is something wrong?" Yusei asked

"No… I just needed to hear you say it again is all" I said smiling

"Dakotah, we're in love, now, always, and forever, there is no one I could love more than you, right here and now, I don't think I would've done and gone through all the things I have for just anyone…. You're special… you deserve it" Yusei said smiling softly, I smiled back and pulled him back down into another kiss… I laid awake as Yusei slept soundly next to me, he laid on his side, one arm holding me, the other laced with my fingers above his head, I smiled at him, and I traced the tracker mark on his face

"_**You know he shouldn't have had to get that mark" **_I gasped in alarm sitting up, holding the blanket to myself, panic seized my chest as I looked around the room for the sign of danger I heard too clearly in my head

"Where are you, why are you messing with me again!" I hissed quietly, trying not to wake and worry Yusei

"_**You know it was your fault he received that mark when he shouldn't have, if you had just not have gotten involved with him in the first place, that was your biggest mistake ever and his ruin, the day you became his friend"**_ Rudger said in an eerily calm voice

-Flashback-

I sat on the swing dragging my feet back and forth, not bothering to swing, it was no fun when no one would play with you, the day after Yusei, Jack, and Crow had saved me from that creep….. they distanced themselves from me, I told myself it was for the best, if they were friends with me, it would only cause them more troubles than they needed…. But it didn't stop me from feeling lonely, I felt two hands on my back as I was pushed forward, I yelped in surprise looking behind me…. It was Yusei, he smiled at me

"You look like you could use a push" He said, I smiled

"Thanks" I said, Yusei continued to push me higher until I jumped off, I landed awkwardly, scraping myself badly, Yusei ran over

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you so high" Yusei apologized quickly, I shook my head

"No, I'm fine, I've been hurt worse plenty of times" I said quietly, Yusei took my scrapped hand and looked at my palm, I blushed bright when he kissed it gently

"W-w-what did you do that for?" I asked shocked, pulling my hand away

"Martha always said kisses make things better" Yusei said calmly, I sweat dropped heavily 'This kid has no shame' I thought sighing

"Is something wrong Dakotah?" Yusei asked concerned

"No….. Why do you always worry about everyone one else and not yourself?" I asked confused, this had to be the strangest kid I had ever met anywhere, Yusei shrugged

"I think friendship is important, and friends need to care for each other, we're friends right?" Yusei asked, I smiled

"Yeah, of course we are" I said smiling, Yusei stood up and helped me up

"Is your hand better?" He asked, I smiled and nodded…. It actually did feel better now, Yusei gripped my hand

"Let's go play with the others" He said smiling

"Alright" I agreed

-End Flashback-

"Rudger…. I regret nothing of my relationship with Yusei…. So just leave me the hell alone!" I snapped

"_**Remember those times in the underground duels? When you would hurt people to make yourself feel better, to feel the rush, don't you ever want to do that just one more time?" **_Rudger asked, he laughed, and I could sense that his presence was gone, I turned back to look at Yusei, he seemed so peaceful….. it felt like a trance as I grabbed my pillow and slowly put it over Yusei's face, I pressed it down hard, it was a few seconds before Yusei responded and gripped my arms tightly trying to push them away without hurting me, I pressed down harder, Yusei pushed me backwards finally, he threw the pillow off his face coughing and gasping for air, he sat up and looked at me, no emotion in his face

"Dakotah, what do you think you were doing?" He demanded, he didn't sound angry, I looked down at my hands…. The hands that had just tried to kill Yusei, they began trembling

"I… I don't know" I said, my whole body shaking now, tears running down my cheeks

"I don't know…. I'm…. I'm sorry" I whispered, Yusei hugged me tight

"Hey, hey calm down, stop crying ok, it's alright, I'm fine, you didn't hurt me, it's alright" Yusei whispered in my ear, I just cried harder, I know I didn't hurt him, but I could have and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Yusei….. So why did I let Rudgers words affect me like that, why did I try to hurt Yusei…. Rudger couldn't have been right about me liking to hurt people could he? I'm not like I used to be, that part of my life is dead, Jack helped me with that… but maybe it was being around Aki that brought those feelings back, she didn't know how to control herself like I did, and maybe that's all I wanted, to be able to cut loose my powers and hurt someone, but no I couldn't….. Not after all that Jack endured to stop me from being like that, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down

"Are you ok now?" Yusei asked, I nodded uncertainly, he kissed my neck

"So why did you do that?" He asked

"Rudger…. He talked to me again, I can't stay awake or go to sleep without that man trying or saying something and I'm really starting to get scared, if he could make me do that to you what else could he make me do, Yusei I'm scared!" I said hugging him tightly, Yusei held me tighter

"I know, I'm scared too but I'm not going to let anything happen to you at all" Yusei promised, I nodded against his shoulder

"Let's just go back to sleep ok?" He suggested, I nodded again and Yusei let me go, I laid down pulling the blanket around me, Yusei laid down next to me pulling me against him tightly

"Everything's going to be fine" He whispered, but I knew…. He was wrong, even though he sounded so certain, I knew that it wasn't

-Morning-

I was in the kitchen making breakfast; I was still in my Pjs, old clothes of mine that were still here from back in the day, a pair of black cotton short shorts and a white ribbed tank top, I felt two arms slide around my waist and someone rest their chin on my head

"You alright?"

"I'm fine Jackie" I sighed turning off the burner, the eggs were done

"You don't sound like it" Jack said, I rolled my eyes

"Jack, let me go" I said annoyed and elbowing him gently, he let go and I turned to face him, wearing nothing but boxers and his back tank no less

"Jackie go put on some pants please" I said annoyed

"Why? Worried you're gonna see something you like?" He asked smirking, I frowned

"No idiot, there are children in this house and I don't want to have to be the one to explain to them what they just saw because you bent over" I said annoyed

"Yeesh someone got off the wrong side of the bed this morning" Jack said pouring pancake mix into the hot pan, I gave him a look, he sighed

"I know" He said, it was quite for a few minutes as we worked on breakfast

"No matter what…. I still love you, you know, I know I've been talking about Carly a lot and it sounds like I care about her more, but I don't, at least not as much as I care about you, you'll always be number one with me" Jack said, I smiled

"Thanks Jackie, that really does make me feel better" I said putting some bacon in the pan, I jumped back yelping

"Ow" I said rubbing my arm

"What?" Jack asked over the sizzling

"Hot grease on my arm that's what" I said rubbing my arm, Jack grabbed my arm and moved my hand, there was a little red spot, he kissed it gently

"Better?" He asked

"You too and that kisses makes things better crap?" I asked shaking my head

"Well is it better or not?" Jack asked indignantly

"Yes, thank you" I said annoyed, Jack smiled too and leaned in and kissed me lightly, I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him back gently, I pulled away after a second and put my fingers to my lips

"Damnit" I said annoyed

"What?" Jack asked

"I think the pancakes are burning" Jack quickly went back to the pan that was smoking, he flipped the pancake

"Shit" He said annoyed, I started laughing, he looked at me weirdly for a moment than started laughing too, Yusei walked in then, he too was just wearing his shirt and boxers

"What's going on in here?" He asked confused

"Jack's burning the pancakes" I said still laughing

"You're the one who's distracting me!" Jack said laughing too, Yusei smiled at us, I pushed Jacks arm and he pushed me back gently

"Good morning Children!" I sighed, mom walked into the kitchen, chipper and grinning

"Too early for peppiness" I muttered, I looked at my mom

"You don't need to help, I got this under control" I said annoyed, mom smiled at me

"I think not Kotahnator; you're burning the bacon and the pancakes" Mom said

"To be fair, Jack is the one burning the pancakes" I said calmly

"Either way, you go sit down and stay off your feet, pregnant women are supposed to rest as often as possible and stay out of stressful situations so as not to cause harm to the child growing within" Mom said smiling, I sweat dropped heavily

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?" I asked

"I'm just telling you what Dr. Schmitt told me" Mom said shrugging "Well go on, I told you to go rest, you go rest" she ordered, I sighed and walked out of the kitchen my head hung low as I let out a string of obscenities directed at no one in particular, Jack and Yusei followed behind me, I didn't need to look at them to know this was amusing to them

"I didn't think you could obey someone that directly" Jack said

"She's my mother, I love her and I'll do whatever she tells me to do, also it doesn't help that she has extremely embarrassingly, incriminating photographic evidence" I said sighing I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch

"So you're really just going to lay there?" Jack asked

"What can I do, I don't wanna get yelled at by my mom, you think it's scary when I get angry, well it's terrifying when my mom does… and bone-chilling when Grandpa Seto does" I said thoughtfully, Yusei smiled at me and patted my head

"Take a nap or something, I'll bring you your food when it's done alright" Yusei said, I smiled

"Alright" I said smiling

"And I will stay here and cuddle with you to keep you warm" Jack said preparing to sit down next to me

"Oh no you don't Lover Boy, you're useful in a kitchen" Mom said walking in and grabbing Jack by his shirt

"Ah hey! Wait let me go" Jack said, mom turned on him and smacked him on the forehead with the spatula

"Respect your Godmother a little more you brat!" Mom said huffing angrily, I giggled

"Godmother, I don't know what the hell that is" Jack said rubbing his forehead

"Godparents are people who are picked by the birth parents of a child so in the event that anything were to happen to the parents there would be someone left to take care of the child" I explained

"FYI Yusei, I'm your Godmother as well" Mom said smirking, Yusei smiled nervously and let out an exasperated sigh

"I take it there's something you want me to do as well?" Yusei asked

"Yes actually go find Mr. Fujikaze he has a little job for you" Mom said smiling

"That little job wouldn't happen to be digging his own grave would it?" I asked worriedly

"Well… maybe, I can't say for sure" Mom said smiling, I sighed and leaned back on the couch closing my eyes

"Oh well" I said

"You don't care?" Yusei asked, I opened an eye to look at him and smirked

"Not particularly no" I said, Yusei rolled his eyes and walked away

"Well Jackie are you coming or not?" Mom asked grabbing his shirt again

"Hey, watch it, I don't want my shirt stretched out, and don't call me Jackie you crazy old woman!" Jack snapped as my mother pulled him along, I shook my head and closed my eyes again

"Oh good morning" I opened my eyes, Aki was standing in the doorway, showered and dressed for the day

"Hey" I said

"Why are you laying on the couch?" Aki asked

"Well I was cooking breakfast with Jack and then my mom came in and demanded that I rest so here I am" I said shrugging, I sat up and rolled my shoulders

"Though this isn't the most comfortable place to be resting" I sighed and leaned my back against the back of the couch putting my feet on the floor, Aki smiled and sat down next to me

"Your parents are really nice" she said, I looked at her

"Oh yeah, how so?" I asked

"They told me that even though they adopted you and not me, that because we're sisters that I'm welcome to be part of the family" Aki said smiling

"Please tell me you said no" I begged, Aki looked shocked

"N-no, I said yes" Aki said

"Well, I hope you do realize what kind of craziness you've gotten yourself into, Yusei and Jack and Crow have known me for years, they already know what their dealing with but you don't" I said sighing, Aki smirked

"And what about Leo and Luna?" Aki asked

"It's only a matter of time before the family craziness kicks in for Luna, it already has for Leo, you've seen how the boy is, I used to be just like that, but thanks to Yusei's mellow demeanor I am not hyperactive… all the time" I said, Aki laughed lightly

"I can believe that" Aki said smiling slightly, I grinned and laid down laying my head in her lap, she looked at me shocked

"What are you doing?" Aki asked

"You're the closest and most comfortable thing to a pillow on the couch so may as well" I said getting comfortable, Aki rolled her eyes and I just smiled again

-That Night-

We had all crossed the bridge over into the B.A.D. area, Yusei, Jack and I were on our runner's, I was wearing a gray ribbed tank top, a pair of light blue boot cut jeans, and sandals, Aki sat in the passenger's side of a car with Mina in the driver's seat, Leo and Luna sat in the backseat of Trudge's car, it was pitch dark, everyone had headlights on

"This is it you guys, are you ready Luna?" Yusei asked looking over at her, I was next to him

"Hey, I'm ready too!" Leo said, I smiled

"Good luck" Yusei said, Jack sighed impatiently

"Come on Yusei we've got duels to duel, give us a rousing speech and let's be gone" Jack said trying to hurry this up

"Alright guys, the Dark Signers are powerful and right now we're the only thing standing in their way, if you should find yourself up against a wall just think of your friends, we're all in this and even when we're apart we're together, now let's get this show on the road and show these creeps how us Signers do things" With that being said Yusei sped off, Jack pulled forward a bit and looked at us all

"And if any of you loses your duel you'll have to answer to me, and Dakotah" Jack locked his eyes on me "If you do anything dangerous and get yourself hurt or that baby… I'll never forgive you" Jack said glaring, I smiled at him

"I wouldn't forgive myself either Jackie, and you be careful too, all of you" I said, Jack and I sped off together, he turned left and I went after Yusei, our towers were in the same direction, I pulled up next to Yusei

"You ready?" Yusei asked, I smirked at him

"Melissa won't give me any problems, I beat her in a matter of turns all the times that we dueled" I said, I paused and looked at Yusei

"What about you?" I asked, Yusei's jaw flexed

"I can do it, he's not our friend anymore but that won't stop me from trying to save him, he was there for all of us once, it's time we be there for him" Yusei said, I nodded my agreement

"Right" I agreed

"Dakotah stop" Yusei ordered, we pulled to a stop

"What?" I asked confused

"That light, it's coming from the direction Luna went" Yusei said, I nodded

"Let's go" I said, we drove off in the direction Trudge took Leo and Luna going fast, I looked up and saw the mark of the monkey in the sky

"It's begun" I said quietly

"Let's hurry" Yusei said, I nodded and we pushed our runner's faster, we came to a stop once we saw Trudge, he turned most likely hearing our runner's approach

"Yusei, Dakotah, what are you two doing here?" Trudge asked as Yusei helped me up the rubble to avoid me falling

"We turned around when we saw that pillar of light, what's going on?" Yusei asked as we came up next to Trudge

"Well first Luna disappeared of to who knows where" Trudge began annoyed

"She must've gone to the spirit world for some reason" Yusei said

"Probably to help Ancient Fairy Dragon" I said shrugging

"Great now you're both babbling about spirit worlds and fairy tales" Trudge said annoyed

"It's not a fairy tale it's real! Luna must've gone to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon" Yusei snapped glaring at Trudge

"Ancient what?" Trudge asked confused

"I'll explain later right now we gotta stop this duel" Yusei said, he turned towards Devack

"Hey! Devack that kids not a Signer you can't duel him!" Yusei yelled, Devack turned to look at us

"I tried to warn him, and once a shadow duel has begun it cannot be stopped, not until somebody wins that is" Devack said, Yusei growled

"Then let me switch places with him" I called

"Dakotah no" Yusei said pulling on my arm, shrugged him off

"You would switch places with him?" Devack asked

"Yes, he doesn't belong in this duel and aren't you Dark Signers after me anyway?" I asked, Devack laughed

"Dakotah, I don't want you to switch places with me" Leo yelled

"It's already too late for that anyway" Devack said, I growled in anger

"Let's get this battle going!" Leo shouted

(Sorry, I'm skipping the Leo/Luna and Crow duels, it's kinda boring and I don't do their POV's just the Love Triangles)

After we had activated Luna's tower we found Crow dueling Griger, who had become a Dark Signer, Crow had won, we were not close to my and Yusei's towers, we had made it out of the underground tunnel and were standing on the roof of some building, Yusei and I were standing off away from the other's , we stood closely

"So this is it" Yusei said quietly, I threw my arms around his neck hugging him close, Yusei wrapped him arms around my waist

"You better be careful, more careful than you've ever been in your life, understand?" Yusei demanded

"Of course Love, I don't want to lose the child either" I said quietly, Yusei pulled back slightly, he looked me in the eye then kissed me gently, I pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine

"I love you Yusei, always have, always will, no matter what happens next" I said fighting the lump in my throat

"Don't talk like you're about to die" Yusei said

"Love promise me that please" I begged, Yusei let me go

"Dakotah I can't because promise that because nothing bad is going to happen" Yusei said, he looked like he desperately wanted to believe that too

"Yusei please promise me, please" I pleaded

"Dakotah…"

"Yusei please!" I begged tears in my eyes as I clutched at his shirt

"I love you Dakotah, always have, always will, no matter what happens next" Yusei said quietly, I smiled

"Thank you" I said pulling him in for another kiss, I pulled away first again and put my hand on Yusei's cheek running my thumb along his criminal marker

"You better win" I said, Yusei reached up and held my hand

"You too" he said, his eyes burning into mine, I slowly pulled my hand away

"Goodbye" I said in no more than a whisper

"Bye" Yusei said reluctantly letting my hand go, I walked over to Crow, he smiled at me and I smiled back and hugged him tight catching him by surprise, I had never once in my life hugged Crow, I felt his arms wound around me

"I'm glad you're ok Crow" I said

"I'm glad you're ok too, and be careful, you cause too much worry as it is, the last thing we need is for you to give Yusei a panic attack or something… me too at that" I pulled away smiling

"Will do big brother" I said winking, Crow grinned, I knelt to Leo and Luna's level and smiled at them

"You guys make sure these three stay safe alright" I said, they nodded smiling

"You can count on us" Leo said, Luna hugged me tight

"Good luck Dakotah" she said, I smiled and patted her back

"Thanks" I said letting her go, I stood up and looked at Trudge, he seemed sad almost, he cleared his throat, I raised an eyebrow

"Um well… er, don't you need to get going?" Trudge asked glaring almost, I smiled

"Bye guy's" I said, I walked over to my runner and pulled my helmet on, I looked at Yusei one last time, he wasn't looking at me, I drove away, headed for Melissa's tower, 'Jack, Aki… I hope you're both ok' I silently hoped, I cleared my head, the tower was coming up and I had a duel to focus on, I saw Melissa waiting for me on her own runner, I pulled to a stop right in front of her, we looked at each other, and she smirked at me

"I'll win…"

Cliffhanger

Me: Wow, I really do apologize for the long wait; I really hate doing that to you guys

Jack: That's not true, you like to make people angry remember?

Me: No I like to make _**you **_angry remember?

Crow: Hey I thought that was a team effort?

Me: Yeah, no

Yusei: Kotah, maybe you should just be quiet before you make someone angry

Me: *Sticks tongue out* shut up, and also thanks to all those people who added me to their favorite author and story list, I can't tell you how happy that makes me! And all the supporters I have for my story, you guys are the real inspiration

Crow: So don't forget to rate and review and send us your comments we may just read them!

-End-


	15. Rememberance of Things Past

Recap:

"You guys make sure these three stay safe alright" I said, they nodded smiling

"You can count on us" Leo said, Luna hugged me tight

"Good luck Dakotah" she said, I smiled and patted her back

"Thanks" I said letting her go, I stood up and looked at Trudge, he seemed sad almost, he cleared his throat, I raised an eyebrow

"Um well… er, don't you need to get going?" Trudge asked glaring almost, I smiled

"Bye guy's" I said, I walked over to my runner and pulled my helmet on, I looked at Yusei one last time, he wasn't looking at me, I drove away, headed for Melissa's tower, 'Jack, Aki… I hope you're both ok' I silently hoped, I cleared my head, the tower was coming up and I had a duel to focus on, I saw Melissa waiting for me on her own runner, I pulled to a stop right in front of her, we looked at each other, and she smirked at me

"I'll win…"

-Story-

Melissa laughed sadistically

"Finally the Signers will fall!" She cried smirking evilly, I glared at her

"Like hell we will, you'll be the one to lose!" I snapped, she smirked at me

"Well then why don't we get this duel started and we'll see who comes out on top" Melissa sneered

"Fine by me" I said still glaring, Melissa raised her arm and the purple flames of a shadow duel surrounded us

"First to get around the bend goes first" Melissa said, I pulled up next to Melissa and she turned to face the same way

"GO!" Melissa yelled, I took off fast leaving Melissa far behind

"What? No!" She screamed in anger as I quickly took the lead

"Looks like I'll be going first, I draw" I said as I passed the bend, Melissa pulled up behind me, I looked at my hand

"I play Ocean's Demon in Defense mode and lay down two face downs" I said, my monster appeared on the field her attack was 900 and her defense was 2000

"I end my turn"

"What's the point of playing such a monster when you know my Magicians Dragon's effect can work if it's in my deck or hand?" Melissa asked, I stayed silent

"Fine be a bitch and don't talk, I activate my Dragons special effect which allows me to change the position of any monster on the field so now your demon switches from defense mode to attack mode, now I play the magic card Magicians Calling, it allows me to summon any level six or higher magician from my hand and I summon the Dark Magician" Melissa said 'Shit' I thought annoyed as Dark Magician took center stage on the field

"Dark Magic Attack!" Ocean's Demon was destroyed and I took the difference, I yelled in pain as my life points dropped to 1600, Melissa laughed

"One more attack and you're done!" I growled in anger

-FF to end of duel-

'This is it, it all comes down to this' I thought squeezing my eyes shut as I drew what would have to be my last card, I looked at it 'yes!' I thought

"This is it; I play the tuner monster majestic dragon and tune it with my Goddess of Love and my Heaven and Hell Dragon!" I yelled

"W-What? No! You can't beat me, you can't, I was supposed to win this time!" Melissa cried, my monsters tuned together

"The Creatures of light and darkness have come together for this brief time to give strength to their greatest creation the Majestic Heaven and Hell Dragon, this is it Melissa be prepared for punishment from my Divine beast! Because at 7000 attack point it's more then a match for your over-grown snake, now attack, Holy Flare!" I yelled, Melissa life points had been at 2500 and her Earthbound Immortal had 3000 attack, Majestic Heaven and Hell Dragon had more then enough power to take her out, and this was it, I was going to win, I was going to protect Yusei and the rest of my family! My dragon attacked, a flash of white light erupting from its mouth, enveloping everything in light, I heard a loud crash, the light finally disappeared, the Immortal was gone, the flames were gone, I looked up at the sky, the thick layer of smog had broken up and was letting shafts of sunlight through, I stopped my runner, I got off

"Amazing" I whispered looking up at the sky, there was a giant rain of energy coming down and I grinned, I had saved them, the spirits of the people trapped in the Earthbound Immortal, I quickly turned and saw where Melissa had crashed, I ran over to her

"Hey, Hey Melissa can you hear me? Are you alright?" I asked, her eyes opened and she looked at me smiling

"Even after I threatened you, even after I tried to get you out of the way to get back into the underground duels, and even after I said all those things about your fiancée… you're still concerned about me… why?" she asked, I smirked

"I can't be waiting around for my rival, I need someone strong, who can keep up with me to challenge me" I said, Melissa smiled and laughed

"Just so you know… I never hated you, I was jealous, you had all this talent… and you were wasting it there with Shadow" Melissa whispered

"I know, I…. I always wanted us to be friends you know" I said grabbing her hand

"We always were" she said, and then she was gone… I sat there for a moment and let the tears run down my face, I stood up then and looked up in the sky, the mark of the Giant was still in the sky, the clouds had covered the sky back up, I walked back to my Runner, I knew what I had to do…..

I stopped my runner in front of the stairs leading to the crater in the middle of the Satellite that the Dark Signers were calling home; I took a deep breath and started down the stairs, I walked in to the dark halls, I started down the right one but that led me to a dead-end so I headed back the other way

"Jesus H. Christ how do they do it? I can barely see my hand in front of my face" I whispered, letting my hand run along the wall, I took the turn and went face first into a door

"Ok, ow" I said annoyed, I felt along the door looking for a handle but I couldn't find one, I kept pressing around and I must've hit the right thing because the next thing I knew I almost fell face first into the room, it was dimly lit

"At least I can fucking see in here" I said quietly, there were bookshelves stacked high, a few pictures hanging on the wall of people I had no clue were, there were machines lining the walls, broken computer screens covered in dust

"What is this?" I whispered

"Your end" the room went dark, I turned seeing nothing

"Who was that? Show yourself!" I yelled

"Behind you" I turned and gasped, then all went dark….. When I opened my eyes I knew it had to be a dream, this couldn't be real

I sat up in a huge bed, the home I now was in had to be a mansion; I looked down at myself, a white sun dress, a wedding band on my finger, the door opened then, a young child, a boy that looked exactly like Yusei walked in and behind him was Yusei carrying a tray of food, the boy could be no more than five

"Mama!" the boy cried flinging himself into my lap, I stared as he climbed up next to me, hugging my arm tightly, Yusei then kissed my forehead

"Happy anniversary" he said, I smiled, this was picture perfect, almost exactly how I had my future with Yusei, but then it all went dark everything slipped away, that wasn't a dream meant for me, I wasn't supposed to be happy, not after the things I had done,

"You're right, you deserve none of those things" a voice whispered, and I then realized it was my own, I stayed there in the dark for some time, but the light came back and I knew this time it wasn't a dream, a memory, I could see myself… it was the underground dueling days… In the memory I sat on a couch, next to a tall man, late forties, long black hair and a moustache, he smiled kindly

"Dakotah, darling, you can tell me anything, I am your sponsor" he said gently, he was Shadow, the underground dueling lord, and I remembered this day perfectly

"No, no don't tell him!" I cried at myself, but the memory continued

"Shadow I have to quit this" I whispered

"But why? You're the best one here" he reminded, I ran over to myself

"Don't tell him! You can't, he'll make you get rid of her!" I yelled, but it didn't matter

"I'm pregnant, three months" I said quietly, Shadow stood then and slapped me hard, I could still feel the sting of it to this day

"You little whore, you slept with him? I told you I would get you your Yusei back" Shadow snapped, he began pacing, I sat there on the couch silently crying

"Get up, you have to get up and leave!" I whispered urgently, but still nothing happened

"You have to get rid of it, you don't want your Yusei to think you're dirty and used up do you?" Shadow demanded, and those words stuck both of us with an emotional force so hard that it was almost hard to breath, Yusei wouldn't want me if he knew, he would hate me for not waiting for him

"But this is my child" my past self whispered, Shadow yanked her up and slapped her again

"You will get rid of it, if you want me to keep up my end of this deal, and you will not leave the duels" He hissed, my past self jerked away

"It's my life, I will do as I please with it" she yelled, then the beating began, everything to make sure that child would not survive was done, I looked away, fighting the tears, I had been so weak then, not standing up for myself, Shadow walked to the door as my past self curled into a ball on the floor crying, bruised and bleeding

"Come back when you have some sense you ungrateful little bitch" he snapped, he walked out then closing the door behind him

"Why didn't you stop him" I jumped and looked down, my past self had locked her eyes on me

"Why didn't you stop him?" she growled, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out

"Why didn't you stop him? You're weak, you couldn't even protect your own child, you're hopeless, useless, no good to anyone, what do you even stand for? Nothing!" She screamed at me, it all went black then and I was crying, hard, I opened my eyes then, I was awake, saw in front of me Yusei, dueling Rudger, he had just won and everything around them was collapsing

"Yusei!" I screamed, he looked to me

"Dakotah!" the bridge fell away beneath him and he was free falling into the light, and I was too, I had been being held up by chains in the ceiling, they had suddenly given way, it went black again but not as long I don't think, when I woke up I was in the Satellite, I pinched myself hard, I was awake, but how had I gotten here, it was getting close to sunset, had Aki won her duel? Had she lost? I walked around for some time trying to find my way, I walked past a dirty broken window, I stopped immediately, something wasn't right, my eyes, they were black as night

"No" I whispered, tears pricked my eyes

"NO!" I screamed "I didn't want this, I didn't ask for this, this wasn't supposed to happen I was supposed to help save the world, not destroy it! Just let me die in peace, I don't want to be a Dark Signer, I don't want to hurt Yusei, I don't want to disappoint him!" I cried, I picked a shard of the broken glass that littered the ground, I held it up to my neck, I willed my hand to move but it shook, hard, and I knew why, I placed my hand on my stomach, I had lost one child I wouldn't lose another, I dropped the glass and looked down at my stomach, it hadn't even bugun to show a bump yet

"Ain't even out or a teenager yet and you're pissing me the hell off" I muttered

Me: well… werid and kinda off topic but this is what happens to someone with serious writers block and a crap load of math and science classes to take

Yusei: Oh, you're back, I figured you'd be too busy with the new geek boy you seem to love so much

Me: *sighs* Yusei, you should know better, I loved you first, why would I up and abandon you all of a sudden

Yusei: *Hugs me* that's better

Morgan: (If you watch Criminal Minds you'll know who he is) Yo, short stack, we need you for the next episode c'mon already

Me: *Pushes Yusei away* Coming, bye Yusei! *Leaves with Morgan*

Yusei: God I hate her right now

-End-(Rate, Review and comment is implied)


	16. The Finale

Recap:

"Dakotah!" the bridge fell away beneath him and he was free falling into the light, and I was too, I had been being held up by chains in the ceiling, they had suddenly given way, it went black again but not as long I don't think, when I woke up I was in the Satellite, I pinched myself hard, I was awake, but how had I gotten here, it was getting close to sunset, had Aki won her duel? Had she lost? I walked around for some time trying to find my way, I walked past a dirty broken window, I stopped immediately, something wasn't right, my eyes, they were black as night

"No" I whispered, tears pricked my eyes

-Story-

I had been a fool, a damn fool to think all I had to do to was defeat Godwin before everyone else could get to him and then duel Yusei and forfeit to save everyone… a damn fool, now look at me…

Yusei rushed to me seeing me on the ground half dead almost, he lifted me up in his arms… he felt so warm and I so cold

"What did you do?" He whispered, I grabbed his jacket and looked at him, he had tears in his eyes

"Don't cry you baka, you're the strong one remember, leave the crying to me" I smiled, Yusei smiled as well, a forced smile for my benefit

"You're the baka, you went and did this to your self" he said "What were you thinking?"

"I thought… that if I beat Godwin… all I'd have to do is duel you, and then I could forfeit and… you would all be safe" I sighed

"You're idiot, how could you go and do this to us all!" Jack snapped at me, he looked to be fighting tears

"Jack!" Crow hissed at him, already crying

"You're right Jackie… I'm really sorry, I didn't think this through, I really am sorry" I sighed closing my eyes, he looked away closing his eyes, his shoulder's shaking

"No, no! Open your eyes, Dakotah look at me damnit!" Yusei snapped, I looked at him, the look on his face wild and scared, and then I smiled again

"I love you; don't forget that, I truly love you and everyone else" I said

"Don't say things like that, you're going to be fine, you're not going anywhere" Yusei whispered

"Bull shit Yusei, you know damn well where I'm about to go" I frowned, Yusei looked down and then rested his head on my belly

"How could you be so stupid" he whispered

"I wanted to protect you all" I explained, Yusei looked up at me the tears running down his face, he leaned in and kissed me

"I love you too" he said, I closed my eyes, smiling, and then… there was nothing

"….ero to save me now, I need hero to save me now, I need hero to save my life a hero will save me just in time"

"What…?" I looked around, it was bright, bright white… I had to be dead…. But then why the hell was Skillet playing, it was a hospital, it was no wonder the room was so bright, I was laying in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown as well

"Hey, you're awake!"

"Crow… where am I ?" I asked, he looked at me confused

"You don't remember?" Crow asked

"Remember what?" I asked tiredly, Crow turned off the radio and explained it all to me, when he finished, I sat shocked… I couldn't honestly remember any of it… I'd let myself become one of them, I had betrayed everyone by doing so….

-Yusei POV-

Dakotah calmly looked out the window of her hospital room…. That's all she did when any of us came to visit her, she wouldn't talk, she didn't want to after learning what she had said and done as a Dark Signer, but mostly I could tell… she was just ashamed of herself for having become a Dark Signer

"Dakotah… don't you want to talk?" I asked, she just kept looking out the window, I walked over to her

"You know… this is kind of weird…. Normally you can't shut up now I'm doing all of the talking" I said trying to get her to laugh, she just shrugged

"Psst. Yusei" someone called, I looked to the door and saw Crow

"I'll be back" I said, I walked out into the hall, Crow pulled me away from the door

"What's up?" I asked

"Is she any better?" Crow asked

"Gee Crow why don't you look at her and tell me if you think she's any better" I said, Crow sighed

"Sorry, I know, it's already been a week, the Doctors are gonna clear her to go home in a couple of days, they say the babies are ok, they just wanna keep her for observations" Crow said, I sighed and nodded

"I'll go tell her" I said,

"Um Yusei… do you mind if I don't take a turn sitting with her… it's just that, she refuses to talk and it… get's depressing" Crow said, I nodded

"Yeah it's fine… to tell the truth, I'm just about ready to give up and just let her be" I said, Crow looked at me sympathetically, I turned and walked back into the hospital room

"Dakotah, Crow just told me, the Doctors say you can go home in a few days" I said, she kept looking out the window…. And it started to make me angry, here she was, one of the strongest people I know, withdrawing into herself for one damn mistake, she's the who always forgave first, she always said "Mistakes happen, you just can't let them bother you" and that was just what she was doing and it was pissing me off, I growled in anger and frustration

"Goddamnit Dakotah, won't you say something, won't you even look at me? I haven't looked you in the eyes for a week, and not because I hate you like you want to think, but because you're hating yourself!" I snapped, she slowly turned her head to see me, I gasped, her eyes were red rimmed and there were tear stains on her face…. I hadn't even noticed her crying, had she been this entire time without anyone noticing?

"Dakotah…" I said quietly taking a step toward her

"I'm….. Sorry" She said quietly

"Sorry for what?" I asked

"I'm sorry….. that I'm such a burden on you and everyone else, I hear how you talk about how depressing I am and that you all just want to give up, I don't blame you, and I wouldn't be angry if you all chose too so if you all want to leave and not come back I wouldn't mind" Dakotah said quietly new tears running down her face, it felt like my heart was breaking, I walked over to Dakotah and grabbed her in a hug, she cried against my chest

"I'm sorry you heard that, we were just talking out of anger, none of us meant it, I won't give up on you, not ever I promise" I said, she just stayed silent

"Dakotah….. is something else wrong?" I asked, looking down at her, she wouldn't look at me

"How can you forgive me so easily for putting you through hell?" She asked

"Because I love you, I can forgive anything you do because I love you, it wasn't your fault you became a Dark Signer, it was Rudger's for leading you to that place, it's not your fault for what you said and did, it was the darkness that was controlling you, we've all forgiven you for it, you need to forgive yourself" I said smoothing her mess of curls with my hand, she held on to me a little more tightly

"Thank you" Dakotah said, I kissed the top of her head

"Anytime" I said

"Hey Yusei, have you seen the keys to my runner, I can't remember where I left them" Crow said walking in, ruining a perfectly good moment, Dakotah sighed noisily, she pulled away from me, reached over to the side table and threw them at Crow

"You gotta stop losing your things bird brain, if this is how you are with your runner, I don't think I want you near my kids" Dakotah said smirking at him, Crow looked shocked, then he grinned

"I don't think I wanna be near your kids either, if there anything like you, I don't think I could handle all the abuse" Crow retorted, I smiled and so did Dakotah

"Wow, to think Crow the Bullet could be bested by two little babies, I can't wait to see that one" Dakotah said, we all laughed

"Whatever, we both know I could take you any day, I just don't fight back because you're a girl and Martha taught me better than to hit one" Crow said folding his arms and looking away, Dakotah sighed

"Still the same as ever" She said smiling….

Me: I can't believe we've finally come to the end of only the second part of this story

Yusei: Yeah, it really is hard to believe

Me: But don't you all worry, their will be a third part, I can assure, I still have great ideas for this story, Yusei's and Dakotah's story is far from over!

Yusei: Please rate and Review!

-The End-


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

A women stood outside of a flower shop waiting for her husband to arrive, she was eighteen and six months pregnant with twins, she was Dakotah Fudo, she despised being referred to as Dakotah Fujikaze now, she was married to the love of her life and wanted it to be recognized by everyone, especially a certain blonde haired, amethyst eyed man with an Australian accent, she was wearing flats, jeans and an old band tee, she hadn't really bothered to go shopping for maternity clothes, and her husbands things were the only that fit her, she thought she looked like a clown in the baggy clothes, he assured her she looked stunning, she sighed impatiently, she hated having to wait, especially since it was a pain to be on her feet all the time, a man watched her from inside the shop smiling to himself, he walked out and headed towards her, he wrapped an arm around her waist, she turned and smiled happily

"Yusei" she scolded playfully, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, they pulled a apart after a few seconds, Yusei held on tightly though, after he had thought that he lost her, it was hard for him to have her out of his sight for more than five minutes, he thought that if he didn't constantly know where she was he would lose her entirely, he let her go and they started walking

"So love…what's up with Jack and Crow?" Dakotah asked smirking, Yusei started, he had been hoping to avoid this

"Um well… it seems that the situation is a little more permanent than they let on" Yusei said nervously, Dakotah nodded, Jack and Crow had been staying with them for some time now and Yusei was getting worried about Dakotah, she tended to keep all her anger and aggression bottled up until it just exploded… and she an angry Dakotah was a scary Dakotah, and you had better stay away from a scary Dakotah unless you want to meet violent Dakotah who always aims for the crotch shot and never misses, they stopped at the Warf looking at the newly built bridge

"It's amazing what you did" Dakotah said smiling, she always had reason to smile and be proud that Yusei was her husband, Yusei bumped her playfully

"What **we **did" Yusei corrected

"What we did" she agreed, they stood there for a long time just watching the sunset, it was a while before they heard the runners approach, when they stopped, they turned to see who it was, Jack and Crow, Jack got off his runner and stormed up to Dakotah angrily

"Are you alright, you've been gone all day, have you been eating properly?" Jack demanded, he had been worried about Dakotah; she had been gone all day

"I'm fine Jack" she sighed smiling

"You're pale, have you been eating properly? Are you not feeling well?" He demanded

"Jack, I'm always pale, and if something went wrong, I had Yusei right here" she sighed again, Jack glared at Yusei now

"What kind of husband are you? Keeping a pregnant woman out and on her feet all day!" Jack snapped

"I was with her nearly the entire day Jack, and when I wasn't Aki was" Yusei sighed

"Whatever" Jack huffed angrily, he was still protective of Dakotah from when they had been dating and still wanted her back, he hated to admit it but he often fantasized of how and when they would get back together, Jack grabbed Dakotah's arm and began pulling her towards his runner

"Well come on then, I'm taking you home" Dakotah pulled her arm free

"I'm not a child Jack, and I'm going to go home with Yusei not you!" and thus another argument broke out between the three of them, Crow watched worried, he never knew what to do when his three best friends argued like this because it never used to happen, at least not until they were all fourteen when Dakotah suddenly got boobs and Yusei asked her out before Jack could

"Dakotah you can ride home with me, there's plenty of room on my runner" Crow interjected hoping to stop the yelling, Dakotah looked at him and smiled brightly

"Great idea birdbrain, lets go"

"That's fine, I have to go and get my runner anyway, I parked it a few blocks away" Yusei shrugged, he and Dakotah kissed once and went on there ways, Jack stood there as Yusei disappeared down the street and Crow drove off home with Dakotah

"What the fuck? She would rather go home with Crow than me? She fucking hates Crow!" Jack yelled to no one in particular, he got on his runner and headed for home as well, Dakotah would definitely not hear the last of this

-The End-


End file.
